Lucia
by Kazue Tsubasa
Summary: My name is Lucia, just an ordinary 14 year old girl. I was killed by my own family members. I died but I was given a second chance to live. When I woke up, I realized I'm in a lab and I saw a boy with blue hair and different coloured eyes... Rated T. HIATUS.
1. Died?

**A/N This is my first fanfiction so if it's bad I'm sorry. **

**_"This is Italian"_**

"This is Japanese."

_"Thoughts."_

**Disclaimer :I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**_~Chapter 1~_**

**_Died…?_**

I touched my throat. It was wet and it seems the liquid is still flowing out without stopping. There's a big and deep cut. I looked at my hands. My hands are covered in crimson red liquid. It took me a while to process what it is.

Blood.

I then looked up at the two blurred figure standing in front of me. I can't really hear or see them. Excessive blood lost huh? It hurts, yet I feel relieved. Relieved that I'll finally leave such a sickening, and horrible life. I closed my eyes and smiled slightly. Tears cascaded down my cheeks, mixing with the blood. I bid my good byes to this world before fully losing consciousness.

My throat got slit by my sister, well to be precise, it's my stepsister. It wasn't on purpose, it's just an accident. But I know she doesn't regret it. She might actually be celebrating happily that I'm finally dying since to her, I'm always an eyesore

I have, wait, I died, so it's HAD a stepmother and sister, they hate me a lot, and my father despises me. Because I'm not related to him by blood.

I was born from my blood-related mother and another man. That's why my father despises me, but he still took care of my basic necessities. Who knows why he did so. My stepmother orders me around every day, I don't mind, it isn't that hard, just housework. But, my stepsister, she bullied me every single day. Not even for a day did she leave me alone.

"This suits you better, you annoying shit!" Liz said.

"..." I said nothing as I see my long brown hair got cut into a very short, tomboyish hairstyle.

My stepsister hates me because I get good grades at school and my good looks.

My life is hard, I never felt happiness, no one cared about me, I'm always alone. I only feel happy when I watch anime and read mangas, especially my favourite anime, 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn!'.

One day while my father went out, my stepsister and stepmother was bored and decided to 'play' with me. They took out a knife and started cutting me all over. It hurts. They look really happy and content every time my agonizing screams are heard. But while they're snatching the knife, and arguing on who gets to cut me next, the knife flew out and slit my throat, blood started flowing out. Both of them panicked but calmed down after awhile. I heard them talk,

"Let's tell your father she committed suicide." My stepmother said to Liz.

"Yes, then we won't need to see her annoying face again." Liz replied and giggled.

And they left me to death. My vision blurred because of the excessive blood loss. I fainted and died. But before I close my eyes, I can see them looking at me, grinning, as if waiting for my death.

I opened my eyes. Blinking non-stop, I saw four men wearing lab coats looking at me, I realize I'm lying down on a bed. They are discussing something with a very serious look but I can't seem to understand their language.

But wait, why am I here? I thought I died?

I tried to look around but before I was able to talk a good look at my surroundings, they picked up syringes and tried to inject it in me. I tried to struggle but the other three men are holding me down. I don't have enough strength to fight back the strength of three grown up injected me with the syringe and I feel dizzy.

Everything went blur and I fainted AGAIN.

_"Lucia , come here, where do you want to be cut next?" Liz said to me with a grin plastered on her face._

_She step closer and closer holding the knife._

_No, NO , go away, don't come any closer._

"No!" I sat up, panting and gasping, it was a dream , just a dream. Thank goodness...

**"_Ehi, stai bene?_"** a voice rang.

"S-sorry, I can't understand you." I replied , still panting. But I forgot that if I can't understand him neither will he understand me.

"Oh, you speak Japanese. I said 'Hey, are you okay' just now." He said again. Surprisingly, he understood me. I assume he's a he, since it's a boy's voice.

"Oh, y-yes, I'm okay." I replied , finally calming down.

I look around, I'm in a cell. It's divided into 2 spaces. I look over the direction where the voice rang just now. My eyes widen. I saw a boy, aged around 5, has blue short hair, his left eye is red and his right eye is blue. He's wearing a plain white T-shirt, short pants, and no shoes, I realized, I am too.

_Mukuro? From Katekyo Hitman Reborn? My favourite anime. Why? Does that mean I'm in KHR? But that isn't possible..._

"What's your name? I'm Rokudo Mukuro." He said , cutting through my thoughts.

"My name is Lucia." I replied his question calmly but still feeling confused and flustered inside.

"Well, nice to meet you, Lucia." He smiled slightly at me.

"Nice to meet you too, um…can you tell me where this is?" I asked.

Mukuro started explaining where this is. It seems I'm in Italy, at the Estraneo Famiglia's lab. I was transferred into this cell because the person who was here before me died because of the harsh experiments. There are experimenting children with weapons for wars. Mukuro are born into this family with Ken and Chikusa, they have been experimented for five years. He asked where I was from and I don't know why but I had the memories of getting kidnapped here.

_*CLANG*_

Suddenly the prison's door opened, two men pulled Mukuro and me out of the prison separately , I struggled but Mukuro didn't struggle at all, he said goodbye to me calmly.

"Bye Lucia, see you later."

* * *

Sigh, getting experimented every day is so painful. They experimented my legs, injecting stuffs and performing surgeries on it. And sometimes loud agonizing screams are heard from the outside of my cell as well. It's pretty depressing if you ask me.

I am here for about 3 months already, I got used to the life here, getting experimented every day, talking with Mukuro in the cell. He also taught me some basic Italian.

"How is it today?"

"Just like usual, but this time-"

At least I get to talk to Mukuro every time they left us to rest in the cell. We talked about lots of stuff and slowly got closer. Though normally when we talk, Mukuro's eyes was always closed. He said it was because they experimented his eyes. It was too painful to open it.

And I guess I get to be in KHR and go through the storyline. I'm excited. Can't wait for it.

There's one time when I collapsed because of the side effects of the chemicals they used on me, I was brought back into the cell. They just drop me down at the floor without caring that I'm coughing out blood and having a very high fever. "Are you okay, Lucia?" Mukuro came to my side and asked.

"I'm f-fine, just l-let me rest..." I said in a small and meek voice as Mukuro helped me get up.

"No you're not fine, you are heating up and you are even coughing out blood!" He said, his expression changing slightly.

_He's angry?_

He turned and run towards the cell's door and shouted something in Italian after helping me to my bed. I think it's something like,

"Hey! My cellmate is coughing out blood! She's in a bad condition, hurry up and treat her!"

The guards ignored Mukuro.

"HEY!" He grabbed on the cell bars tightly and shouted.

"Who cares about that trash, if she dies , we will just list her as one of the failed experiment. We can replace her anyway." The guard said as he took another sip of his beer.

They ignored Mukuro after they said that, "It's fine , M-Mukuro, I will be fine later." I said with a painful expression.

Mukuro came back and looked at me with a worried expression but was replaced by an angry expression.

"I definitely won't forgive them, I will get us out of here soon...Definitely. Trust me Lucia..."

.

.

.

_Yeah, I know, you're going to break out of here soon._ I smiled, _Having someone who cares for you is nice. It's a warm feeling. A feeling I have never felt in life. No one cared about me when I was alive back then._

_Maybe dying isn't such a bad thing after all._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Please review and follow.**

**See you soon. :)**

***Edit on 29/12/14* Nothing changed, just corrected some grammar mistakes and such.**


	2. Lavinio Famiglia

**A/N Hi~, this is the 2nd chapter, thanks for continuing reading my story, if there's any grammar mistake, do tell me about it. :D , enjoy~**

_This is thoughts _

_"This is flashback"_

**Disclaimer :I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**_~Chapter 2~_**

**_~Lavinio Famiglia~_**

"We are from the Lavinio Family, come with us." A few man wearig black suit said.

I followed without uttering a single word. It's not like I had a choice anyway.

They took me in, trained me into a professional assassin, they often make me do missions, earning money for them. And now the Lavinio Famiglia is very famous for it's assassination skills.

"Well done Lucia. Keep up the good work, my dear daughter." He,my 'father' smiled fakely at me.

Oh please, you're just using me, since when did you ever cared about me. I rolled my eyes. I went back to my own room and sat down on my bed. I leaned against the cold wall.

Sigh...

I took out a pendant , I stared at it. It's a beautiful violet, Mukuro and my favorite colour. It's oval shaped with silver lining around it.

"Here, I'll give you this pendant, so even if we are apart, I can still find you or recognize you."

"How?

"You will know when the times comes."

Sigh.

.

.

.

I miss him.

I'm with the Lavinio Family now because of what happened six month ago.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

One of the nights, I was alone in the cell because Mukuro was dragged out for another experiment. But then, the prison cell's door was opened. I looked up surprised. Mukuro was standing there, looking at me, with a expressionless face. His plain white t-shirt, now covered in blood.

"Let's go, I killed them all." He said calmly as he walked towards me.

"No, you go with Ken and Chikusa." I shook my head and rejected his offer.

"Why?" He frowned and looked at me.

"Don't worry, we'll meet again." I smiled at him.

"How are you so sure?"

"I-I just know..." I said, trying not to reveal anything and mess up with the storyline, "Just trust me , okay?" I hold out my pendant and smiled at him.

"Fine..." Mukuro turned around but stop and whispered lightly "...Take care of yourself, Lucia."

"I will..." I whispered back, not like he can hear it anyway.

After Mukuro left, some men came in and took us in, they chose some of us.

And that's why I'm here.

When I started some missions, I failed some of it. They hit me and made me train more, I was always covered in bruises and cuts and they don't let me eat nor sleep. But now my assassination skill is the best, they treated me better, even giving me my own room.

I lay down on my bed thinking about stuffs and slowly drifting into dreamland.

I opened my eyes when I feel the sun and the grass, making contact with my skin. I stood up and looked around. I walked around the grass field until I saw Mukuro, standing there, waving at me. I ran over to him.

"Why are you here? H-how?" I asked him when I got closer to him.

"I made an illusion of myself and came in your dream through the pendant I gave you. Remember when I said I'll be able to find you through this pendant? Kufufu." Mukuro said while smiling and continued "Lucia, how have you been doing?"

"Fine... Don't worry about me." I said to Mukuro, looking down at my feet. So, half month of not meeting and he started doing the creepy 'kufufu' laugh.

He walked closer and patted my head, ruffling my brown hair.

I took out my pendant and look up at him again.

"I can't use my illusion too often, but I will do it as much as I can and come into your dream." He smiled at me.

I smiled back at him, being able to see him, talk to him, I felt very happy.

And then I bid my goodbye and woke up.

I decided to stay here until I'm a bit older and go to Japan because I can get stronger here. Stronger and able to leave this place.

* * *

_8 years later_

* * *

Well, staying at the Lavinio family is boring, I do missions or train every day. But once in a blue moon, Mukuro could come and see me. But as I grew older, he came lesser... I wonder why.

I continued such life until I was fourteen. And I'm starting to hate my life here.

But today, I'm excited, because I'm going to leave this boring place and go to Japan, TONIGHT!

I chose today because the Lavinio Family is having a war with another family, so

There's only a few guards around! Which means I'll have better chances of leaving!

I waited till midnight, I packed all my things, took some of my 'father's' money and sneak out my room. I used some of the illusion Mukuro taught me when we were still in the Estraneo lab.

_"Come on, Mukuro, Pleaseeee?" I asked him when he showed me some of his illusions. It was pretty simple ones though._

_"No." He rejected me immediately._

_"Why not, pretty please?" I begged again with my puppy eyes.  
_

_After begging him for so many times (I lost count), he finally agreed in teaching me some illusions he knew._

_"Yay!"_

When the guards saw me running away, they chased after me so I used some illusions.

The guards got distracted by my illusion while I make a run for it. Jumping off the window and landing on my own illusions, I smirked. I did it!

I successfully escape the mansion and I'm on my way to the airport.

"Where are your parents? Are you sure you are going alone?" The lady with blonde hair asked me.

"Yes, I'm going alone." I said ignoring the first question the lady at the counter asked.

"Hmm, okay then, here's your ticket. Have a nice trip!" She smiled and said.

_I will~_ I replied mentally.

I took the ticket and boarded the plane, all that's left is to arrive in Japan and find the Tuna fish and the Pineapple.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter, I will be updating again soon, maybe in a week. :)**

**Review please, and maybe give me some idea on the next few chapters.**

***Edit on 29/12/14* Nothing changed, just corrected some grammar mistakes and such.**


	3. The Vongolas

**Thank you so much for the favourites and reviews!**

**Here's replies for the reviews~**

**Allykrau - thanks for your review, yup~ you're the first reviewer, I am so happy, thanks for your advice~ I will try and make less grammatical errors. :D**

**BlackBeautyRose - thanks for your review, its gonna take a few chapters for them to meet. :)**

* * *

**_This is thoughts._**

**_"Flashback or dreams."_**

**_POV means Point Of View._**

**Disclaimer :I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**_~Chapter 3~_**

**_The Vongolas_**

"Lucia~ wanna play again?" Liz smiled at me. It was the usual sadistic smile. She said to me in a happy tone with a knife in her hand.

I shivered. "NO! Stop! GO AWAY!"

I yelled, trying to get away from her at all cost.

"It's fine, Lucia. I'm here." A voice rang inside my head. I felt calm all of a sudden. The voice manage to smooth my terrified heart.

_I guess I can't get rid of this trauma easily..._

I opened my eyes, sweating a bit, panting. When I finally calmed down, I was shocked when I realized something

_That was Mukuro's voice..._

I looked around and found out that I fell asleep in the plane. Everyone was looking at me because I was panting and I shouted just now. I felt heat rushed towards my cheeks. So embarrassing...

After arriving in the airport, I took a taxi to Namimori. I look at the scenery around Namimori, it's pretty~ No wonder the skylark loves it so much and wants to protect it.

I stepped out of the taxi and took out a map I brought earlier at the airport. I looked around and started walking. After walking for 15 minutes under the scorching hot sun, I gulped down a bottle of mineral water. Why is Japan so hot?! While resting, I heard a few people talking.

"Stop bothering Jyuudaime! You lawn-head!"

"Shut up! You octopus-head! I just want to box with Sawada to the extremeee!"

"Can't you see Jyuudaime is tired?"

"Maa, maa, calm down both of you."

"Shut up you baseball freak!"

"G-Gokudera-kun, it's f-fine... Itai! Reborn~ why did you hit me?"

"Because, you can't even take care of your own guardian's bickering. A mafia boss must be able to control his own subordinates."

"But I don't want to be a Mafia boss-Itai! Don't kick me Reborn!"

_This familiar lines..._

_belong to only the Vongola Decimo's Family._ I smiled.

I walked happily towards their direction. I stood there and waited for them as their footsteps sounds comes closer.

"Hi there~" I greeted them cheerfully with a small smile.

Everyone looked at me, staring for awhile.

"What business do the Lavinio Family have with us?" The infant said.

"Wow, you're sharp, the Lavinio family has nothing to do with the Vongolas, I just came to Japan on my own." As expected of Reborn. I guess the crest on my clothes gave me away.

"Lavinio Family? The family that's famous for their assassination skills?" Gokudera looked at Reborn to confirm, Reborn nodded. "What business do you have Jyuudaime?!" Gokudera said as he took out some dynamites from who-knows-where.

After all, he's Smoking Bomb Hayato that keeps his dynamites all over his body. I'm curious where he puts them.

"Nothing, I'm not going to harm your precious Jyuudaime, so don't even think of using those dynamites." Gokudera 'tch'ed and kept his dynamites safely in his jacket. So that's where he keeps it.

"May I know where Namimori Middle School is?" I asked them.

"W-Why are you looking for Nami-Chuu?" Tsuna said nervously.

"Because I'm going to enroll in it."

"Hieeeeee!"

"It's over there, just walk straight and turn right." Reborn said calmly at me as he tilted his fedora up, revealing his beaded black eyes.

"Thanks, I'm Lucia by the way." I said as I vanish like the mist. I learned it from Mukuro too...

* * *

_**Tsuna's POV**_

"Shut up you baseball freak!"

_Sigh, they are fighting again... should I stop them? I guess I should..._

"G-Gokudera-kun, it's f-fine... Itai! Reborn~ why did you hit me?"

"Because, you can't even take care of your own guardian's bickerings."

_Ouch, Reborn hits me so hard!_

"Hi there~" A cheerful girl voice said.

All of us look towards that direction and saw a aged 14-15 girl with brownish long hair, wearing a light purple top with a light blue skirt and white boots. She has a pair of violet eyes. Wow, she's really pretty.

"What business do the Lavinio Family have with us?" Reborn asked.

_Ehhhh, another mafia? A girl like her? That can't be true..._

"Wow, you're sharp, the Lavinio family has nothing to do with the Vongolas, I just came to Japan on my own."

_So it's true..._

"Lavinio Family? The family that's famous for their assassination skills?" Gokudera-kun looked at Reborn to confirm, Reborn nodded. " What business do you have Jyuudaime?!" Gokudera-kun said while holding some of his dynamites.

"Nothing, I'm not going to harm your Jyuudaime, so don't even think of using those bombs." Gokudera-kun 'tch'ed and put his hand away from the dynamites.

"May I know where Namimori Middle School is?" She asked.

"W-Why are you looking for Nami-Chuu?" I said, kinda scared of her, since she's an assassin.

"Because i'm going to enroll in it."

"Hieeeeee!" _Am I going to be assassinated? I don't want to die this young!_

"It's over there, just walk straight and turn right." Reborn said calmly at her.

"Thanks, I'm Lucia by the way."

_Oh, so her name is Lucia. She vanished after saying her name._

_Wait! How did she disappear like that?!_

* * *

**Thanks for the review and favorites!**

**This chapter is a bit short, because I'm having exams...**

**But I will post a longer chapter next week! Anddd**

**I will be posting a drawing of how Lucia looks like~ depending on when it's done.**

***Edit on 29/12/14* Nothing changed, just corrected some grammar mistakes and such.**


	4. School and Skylark

**Allykrau - I have always loved Tsuna's reactions too, it's funny. Thanks for the review~**

**StingEucliffexx27 - thank you! i will try to update often. :D**

**Animefreak1145 - Wow, such a detailed review. You don't need to be sorry. I'm happy someone tells me how they think about the story. I'm fine with criticisms. Well, to explain a bit, Lucia didn't join the family on her own will, she's young and weak at that time, so if she doesn't join, she's gonna get killed. And at that time, Mukuro's young, he's illusion isn't strong too,so he doesn't know much illusions. And I might put some of your idea my story if you don't mind. Maybe Mukuro still hates the mafia, but he won't blame Lucia for being in the mafia since she's forced to after all.I'll try to avoid OOC. Thanks for the review~**

**Guest - It's gonna take a few chapter though, thanks for the review :3**

**A/N:**

_This is thoughts_

"This is normal talking."

**Disclaimer :I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Kusari gama - chains with scythe at the end. The other side is an small iron. You can try and search for it if you want to see how it looks like.**

**Done with the reviews and explanation, on with the story~**

* * *

**_~Chapter 4~_**

**_School and Skylark_**

I appeared right in front of Nami-Chuu as the mists slowly faded away.

I looked around, it looks exactly the same like what I saw in the anime. I walked in, grabbed a student and ask her where is the Disciplinary Committee's room.

"I-It's over there, why are you looking for the Disciplinary Committee's room?" She looked at me with eyes slightly scared. I guess it's because I grabbed her and forced her to a corner.

"To enroll in this school."

"T-Then you need to get Hibari-san's permission, but I don't it's possible."

"I know how to~ See you around when I enroll." I said confidently.

* * *

I pushed open the door of the Disciplinary Committee and saw Kusakabe Tetsuya. I walked past his table, towards Hibari's room.

"Hey! Who are you? You can't go in the Kyo-san's room without his permission!" He stood up abruptly.

I ignored him, pretending he's not even there and walk even faster, turning the door knob, I opened the door leading to Hibari-san's room.

"Hi, Hibari-san." I greeted.

"Kyo-san, she-" Kusakabe Tetsuya tried to explained but got cut off.

"Hn, who are you, herbivore?" He's doing some paperwork. He didn't look up. "I will bite you to death for intruding."

"I'm Lucia and I want to enroll in this school, I think I need your permission so I came to get it, if you want to bite me to death then come." I smiled at him and took out my weapon that I put on my waist.

The Lavinio Family let me choose weapons I want to use, so I chose kusari gama. But I have other weapons, I use small knifes too. Well, my hand to hand combat skills is good too.

"You plan to fight me?" He finally looked up upon hearing my chains jingling.

"Yeah, any problem?"

"Wao. I admire your courage but I will not let you enroll this easily."

"Hmm, how about you ask me 3 question. If I can answer correctly then you will let me enroll?" I suggested as I smirked.

"Why should I choose this method?" He questioned.

"Because I know everything, especially about you." I answered confidently. Of course I know~ I'm a fan of yours~

"Hn, fine, first question, herbivore," he put down his pen, used his two hands to support his head and said "Who am I?

"Your name is Hibari Kyoya, you are 16, You like Nami-Chuu and are the leader of the Namimori Middle School Disciplinary Committee, you also loves little animals, you like to call weak people herbivore and refer yourself as a carnivore, you like to fight and you use tonfas, your catchphrase is 'kamikorosu' which means 'I'll bite you to death', correct?"

"Wao, not bad for a herbivore," He raised an eyebrow. "Next, what do I hate the most?"

"You hate people who disrupt the discipline of Namimori and people crowding around you."

_You will hate pineapples soon~_ I added mentally.

"Since you claim to know everything about me, how about him." Hibari pointed at Kusakabe Tetsuya. I smiled.

"He is Kusakabe Tetsuya, same age with you, second-in-command of the Namimori Middle School Disciplinary Committee, he respect you a lot, and will do whatever you order. He's the only one who calls you Kyo-san and you call him Tetsu."

"Are you strong?"

"Yes."

"Prove it. Fight Tetsu, you win and you enroll, you lose then get lost."

"Sure." That's so easy anyway.

* * *

"Fine omnivore, I will let you enroll." Oh, he refer me as an omnivore now.

_We went to a more spacious place and get ready._

_"Please give up on the thoughts of enrolling, Lucia-san, you can't beat me. I don't want to hurt a lady."_

_"Nope. Not a chance. Don't worry, you won't hurt me, cause I'm going to win." I smiled sweetly at him and we started fighting._

_As soon as we started, I aim my kusari gama at him and hit him, on his head. I used the other side of the chains. The one with iron. He doesn't even have time to react._

_He fainted. _

_Piece of cake. My accuracy is awesome. Well, that counted as winning right?_

"Here. Give this to the principal. Order your uniform yourself, ask Tetsu for details." He tore a piece of paper and gave it to me. It's a permission slip. His writing's neat. I turned and walked towards the door.

"I want to choose my own class, is that okay with you?"

"Hn."

I walked towards the door.

"Hey, omnivore , how strong are you?" Hibari suddenly spoke, capturing my attention.

"I'm a carnivore, just like you." I replied without stopping.

"Hn, fight me sometime."

"Sure~ look forward to it, bye."

* * *

**_Hibari's POV_**

_Midori tanabiku namimori no  
Dai naku-_

I picked up my phone.

"Hn, I'll be back soon."

I looked at my watch, almost time to go home.

I went back to my paperworks.

"Hi, Hibari-san."_Hn? _

_I won't let useless herbivores enroll in Nami-Chuu._

"Hmm, how about you ask me 3 question. If I can answer correctly then you will let me enroll?"

_I asked questions I thought of right away._

_Hn, how did she know so much._

"-likes little animals,"

_How did she know I like little animals. Only Tetsu knows._

_Oh? She defeated Tetsu? Hmm, she's not bad._

_She left._

I stood up and went home.

"Please go home safely, Kyo-san!" Tetsu bowed at me.

_Hm_, _she's an_ i_nteresting omnivore. Can't wait to fight her. _I smirked._  
_

* * *

**_Back to Lucia_**

_Hmm, I have now found myself a school, next is a place to stay. I don't want to sleep on the streets, but I don't have money to stay in a hotel for long...  
_

_Oh!_ I thought of a good idea.

I took my map out again and studied it.

I know the roads now, so I started walking and I arrived in front of a house, I looked at the name plate, it says -

_'SAWADA'_

* * *

**I made Hibari's POV shorter. Because it's just repeating the dialogues, hope you don't mind.**

**Yay~ exam's over. That means I can update more often. :3**

**As always, thanks for the favourites and reviews and please review. Reviews always encourage me to write another chapter~ :)**

***Edit on 29/12/14* Nothing changed, just corrected some grammar mistakes and such.**


	5. The Tuna and The Kokuyou Gang

**Replies:**

**Allykrau - Thank you for still reading this story even though the writing style is so bad...Thank you for your advice! I will try hard to make it more detailed. Please do tell me if there's still anything wrong. Thank you for the review. :)**

**A/N:**

_"This is flashback."_

_This is thoughts._

**Disclaimer :I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**_~Chapter 5~_**

**_The Tuna and The Kokuyou Gang_**

'SAWADA'

It's the right place.

The house isn't too big nor small. It's just right. I looked up. I can see Tsuna's room from here. I walked into the house, past the gate.

I rang the doorbell.

_*RINGGGG*_

I waited for a while.

The door opened and there's a woman standing there, it was Tsuna's Mom. She's young and pretty.

"Hello, I'm Tsuna's friend." I smiled slightly, trying to give off a good expression.

"Oh, hello~ it's good to know that Tsuna has so many friends, Tsuna's not home yet, how about coming in...Why are you carrying luggages?" She asked after seeing me holding some luggage in hand.

"Oh, I came from Italy, I still haven't find a place to stay yet..." I looked down trying to make her sympathize me.

" Eh? A girl with no place to stay? That can't happen." She put a finger at her cheek, thinking hard. "Ah! why not you stay here, I'm sure we have the space and Tsu-kun won't mind."

"Is that really okay? Thanks a lot!" I broke into a big smile.

"Of course, just call me Maman, ano..."

"Lucia."

"Lucia-chan, what a cute name!" Maman said cheerfully. " What's your first name?"

"I don't have a first name."

"Oh, okay. Now let's go in, shall we?"

We both went in the house, the house is pretty quiet, maybe Lambo and I-pin is out. Maman brought me into a empty room, I put down my luggages and look around. This room is next to Tsuna's.

It's a normal room painted white, there's some furnitures, like a study table, bed, and wardrobe. But it's all a bit dusty.

"I'm sorry, we haven't been using this room for a long time so it's dusty. I'll clean it up later, Lucia-chan." Maman said as if knowing what I'm thinking about.

"It's fine Maman , I will clean it myself later , I don't want to trouble you."

"Really? Thank you, you're such a nice girl. Are you hungry? Do you want me to cook something for you?"

"It's fi-"

_*GROWL*_

Just when I wanted to reject her, my tummy growled. I haven't eaten for 2 days. My face flushed red.

Maman smile and said "I guess I will be going into the kitchen then, sit anywhere and be comfortable, ne ,Lucia-chan?" and she went off into the kitchen.

"Un..."

Maman's a nice person, she's kinda like my mother...

Caring, warm and sweet...

_Lucia, come here, I baked some apple pie , do you want some?"_

_"Yes, Mama, your apple pie is the best~ thank you." I ate quickly._

_"Eat slowly, your mouth's dirty now." Mama chuckled softly, she took out a handkerchief and wipe the crumbs around my mouth._

_*Bang!*_

_The door was opened kinda brutally. I suppose the person who opened it isn't in a good mood._

_Both of us look towards the door. There's a man, aged around 30, with black curly hair, having an irritated face. He's my father..._

_"Oh, you're back." Mama said with a monotone voice and a expressionless face._

_"Yes, how are you?" My father said while smiling sweetly at Mama. But when he looked around and saw me, his expression changed. It became a hateful expression._

_"H-hi , Papa..." At that time I don't get why my father would looked at me like that..._

"It's done Lucia-chan~" I looked up surprised.

Maman's holding something in her hands, it's a freshly baked apple pie, I stared for a few second and smiled, saying my thank you.

* * *

Hmm, I'm bored. Guess I will need to find some entertainment. I went out of my room and saw Tsuna's room. I thought of a _great _idea!

I opened the door and went in.

Wow. It's a messy room. I looked around. I make it through his pile of clothes and mangas at the floor and reach his study table. I decided to play a _small _prank on Tsuna. I took a piece of sticky note. I work hard in writing on it.

Okay! It's done. Hehe. I put it on Reborn's bed.

I went out, grinning like an idiot. Thinking of what will happen later.

* * *

I came down from Tsuna's room and told Maman that I'm going out.

"Remember to come home before 6 for dinner~" Maman said poking her head out from the kitchen.

"I will."

I walked to the front door to wear my boots. It's brown, I like it a lot. I bought it when I was in Italy.

Just when I was about to stood up, the door opened, "I'm home, Kaa-san."

"Tsu-kun, you're back from your friend's house? Did you have fun?" Maman asked.

"Yes~"

_Oh, it's Tsuna._

I said nothing and stare at him smiling, waiting for his reaction.

"E-E-Eh! W-why are you hereeeee!"

_Haha, it's amusing._

"I'm staying here from now on, pleased to meet you, Tsuna-san~" I smiled innocently at him."Oh, hi Reborn." Reborn just nodded.

I pass through him quickly and step out of the house, leaving the explaining to Maman.

"Hieeeeeeee!"

* * *

**_Tsuna's POV_**

"Bye, Yamamoto. Thanks for having me." I waved at Yamamoto before leaving his house.

"No prob, Tsuna. You're always welcomed." Yamamoto said and smiled. Always that carefree.

I walked home with Reborn.

"Ne, Reborn,"' I spoke.

"What is it, Dame-Tsuna?"

"That girl just now, is she dangerous?"

"I heard rumors about her. She's the top assassin in the Lavinio Family. Because of her, the Lavinio Family is now famous for their assassination skills in the mafia. I did some research on her. Her skills is said to be very good. Maybe even stronger than you, Dame-Tsuna."

"Ehhhh, how can that be!" _I'm scared. Such a scary person, she's a girl and around my age, but she's stronger than me?_

Oh, we are near home now.

We went in and opened the door.

"I'm home, kaa-san." I said as I closed the door , my back facing the inside.

"Tsu-kun, you're back from your friend's house? Did you have fun?" Maman asked.

"Yes~"

I turned and saw, L-Lucia San, the assassin from the Lavinio family. Gyahhhhh!

"E-E-Eh! W-why are you hereeeee!"

She smiled.

"I'm staying here from now on, pleased to meet you, Tsuna-san~"

"Hieeeeeeeee!" Such a scary girl is staying near me?! Is she trying to kill me. Having Reborn is already worst enough!

She walked past me and Reborn

"..." No way, this can't happen. Nooooo!

"Until when are you going to stand there shocked? Why not ask Maman." Reborn said as he went off to the living room.

I went and ask Kaa-san for details. And I got a reply.

"Ara, Tsu-kun, don't you feel bad for a girl that has no place to stay? So we are letting her stay, treat her nicely, ne?"

_Sigh,_ I went back to my room. Reborn suddenly came to me, holding a piece of paper.

"Tsuna, I'm glad you finally realize that my training is good for you."

"Eh, what are you talking about?"

"Here." He handed me the paper he was holding.

It's a note. I took it and read it.

It says,

_To Reborn:_

_I realize that your training is very useful and very enjoyable. I hope you can increase it. I want to work even harder from now on._

_From Tsuna._

"Since you wanted it, get ready for tenfold more of your training." Reborn said while smirking.

"B-but, I didn't write this!" I tried to explain.

"But it looks like handwriting. I'm going to add your training anyway. So deal with it Dame-Tsuna. " Reborn said and turned around, walking out of the room. Not giving me another chance in explaining.

_Hieeeeeee, why is this happening to me!_

* * *

**_Reborn's POV_**

_Hm? A note? _I picked it up and read it.

_It looks like Tsuna's handwriting, but it's not. She must have tried hard to imitate Tsuna's handwriting._

_This is certainly her doing. _I smirked.

_But, I won't let such a great opportunity slip. I will increase Tsuna's training._

_I should thank her._

* * *

**_Lucia's POV_**

_Now, I wonder where I should go... I think I'll take a peek at Mukuro._

I disappear in front of Tsuna's house and reappearing at somewhere near Kokuyou Land. I look around. I'm at a highway. This highway is a bit familiar... Where have I seen it... Oh! Of course, in the anime, where Tsuna first came to find and defeat Mukuro. _That _highway.

I covered myself with mists before going near Kokuyou Land. Now I can't be seen. My mists are strong enough after all. I walked into Kokuyou Land, there's a warehouse. It's kinda old. I went in and saw the Kokuyou Gang inside.

Everyone was doing their own stuff, no interactions at all. Ken's eating some snacks, Chikusa is cleaning his yoyos with a handkerchief, Birds beside the window,playing with his birds, the Bloody Twins are staring at each other at the corner. Weird people. M.M is sitting on a sofa with Mukuro. Mukuro is sitting on the sofa, eyes closed with a calm expression. I guess he's taking a nap.

Hmm? Lancia's not around. Guess he doesn't like to stick around with the Kokuyou Gang.

I walked over and stood right in front of Mukuro. I stared at him, observing him. It's been 3 years since he last came and see me. He look older now, his hair is a bit longer, still pineapple-styled, he's wearing the Kokuyou uniform. I walked closer, attempting to tease him.

Just when I walked closer, I think my pendant glowed.

_Did my pendant just glowed?_

I took it out, there's nothing different. Guess it's my imagination. I reached towards his face. I bet it's soft.

"Who's there?" The voice I missed rang softly yet clearly. My hand stopped in mid air. H-how did he know? My mists should be strong enough that ordinary people can't see me. Oh. Right. Rokudo Mukuro is not an ordinary person.

_Uh-oh._ _I better get going first, don't want to be discovered. Huh? I can't vanish? Why?_

"I used my mists to prevent you from leaving, kufufu." He summoned his trident out of nowhere. "Now show yourself. Or, I'll make you, kufufufu."

I backed off a few steps.

"Mukuro-chan, who are you talking to?" M.M looked around. She can't see me of course.

"A mouse that broke in."

_No way, what should I do... No! My mists are dispersing, my body is a bit materialized. Damn._

"Oh? I can see you now, you mouse." Mukuro aimed his trident at me and released some illusions.

I nearly got hit but managed to dodge it at the last second.

_Phew_. Ah! My body is getting clearer by the second. I concentrated all my mists on face. _I must not let him know it's me_. Then I used some illusions to counter his.

"Oya, oya, you're trying to attack me?" He look at me, amused. He used even more illusions now.

"..." I said nothing as I used more illusions. One of my illusion got through his and went towards him.

"Wha-" He didn't expect it coming.

Mukuro's cheek now has a cut. It's bleeding.

_Oops. I thought I used weaker illusions to avoid hurting him?_

"How dare you hurt me." I can see a vein on his head.

"Mukuro-sama, let me eliminate him." Chikusa said while holding some of his yoyos.

"No need, I will deal with him _myself."_

_Oops, he sound pretty angry. Guess I hurt his pride?_

Mukuro came closer, suddenly my pendant glowed. _Wh-what?_

But it seem Mukuro didnt realize because he's too engrossed in revenging on me.

"Mukuro-chan,your pendant- Kyaa!" M.M saw it and tried to tell Mukuro. Che, nosy girl. I used my illusions to silence her. She fainted.

I run towards the exit. Surprisingly, no one chased after me. Weird. But who cares. Its good for me.

I ran for another distance before stopping. Man, that was dangerous. Guess I'm not going to visit again until the Kokuyou arc starts. Thank goodness he didn't found out it's me. I'm still nervous and panting hard.

Now, I should head back home.

Suddenly someone grabbed my hand.

I look back.

* * *

**I feel bad for the last chapter, it's short. So I decided to update a new chapter as soon as I can to compensate.**

**I let Mukuro refer Lucia as a 'he' because Mukuro doesn't know it's Lucia.**

**The next chapter will contain Mukuro's POV of when Lucia came into Kokuyou Land.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited!**

**Reviews please~**


	6. Kids and Worries

**Reply to the reviews :**

**Animefreak1145 : Here's a new update~ Enjoy. :3**

**Viviene001 : Glad you like it! :)**

**MiscellaneousAilurophileOfFire : I wasn't planning in making it a marysue character though... so i won't change it's behaviour but thanks for the advice! :D**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Sorry for the late update, kinda busy these days. Enjoy~ ;)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**_~Chapter 6~_**

**_Kids and Worries_**

**_Mukuro's POV_**

I'm currently having a nap, closing my eyes.

"Kakipi, i want to go to the convenience store, go with me, byon."

"No, go yourself."

"Why not, byon."

"Because I'm busy."

"You're just cleaning your stupid yoyo, byon"

_*Twitch*_

"C'mon, let's go, your stupid yoyo is clean enough, byon."

Chikusa threw his yoyos at ken.

Ken dodged. The needles penetrated the walls.

"You said it twice..."

"Why you, Kong Channel!"

Ken jumped towards Chikusa. Chikusa dodged easily since he's familiar with Ken's moves.

_*Thud*_

Some small stones that flew out from the floor tiles when Ken jumped hit my face.

"I'm tired, so stop and shut up!" I said angrily.

"Sorry Mukuro-sama." They both said at the same time.

_Sigh._

When can I accomplish my ambition. Possessing the Vongola Decimo and destroying the whole mafia. And I wonder how is Lucia. I haven't seen her for so long... Is she okay?

_Hm?_ Someones there. Such pure mists... This person must be quite a good illusionist.

I secretly leaked out some mist. Now the mouse can't get away. Kufufu.

"Who's there" I spoke.

"..." No respond.

"I used my mists to prevent you from leaving,Kufufu." I summoned my trident. "Now show yourself. Or, I'll make you, Kufufufu."

"Mukuro-chan, who are you talking to?"

"A mouse that broke in."

_Hm? I can see his body. It's faint but I can see_.

"Oh? I can see you now, you mouse." I aimed his trident at him and released some illusions.

He nearly got hit but dodged at the last second. His body is getting clearer and clearer by the second.

Some illusions came my way.

"Oya oya. You're trying to attack me?" _How interesting. Hm? This illusion's a bit familiar-_

"Wha-" His illusion went through mine in a high speed and cut my cheek.

It's bleeding. A vein popped.

"How dare you hurt me." I walk closer towards his direction.

"Mukuro-sama, let me eliminate him." Chikusa said while holding some of his yoyos.

"No need, I will deal with him _myself." _I replied as I walked even faster.

_I will make him pay for this._

I raised my hand and shoot out a tiny bit of my mists. It's mixed with his own mists now.

He ran out.

"Mukuro-sama, should we chase after him, byon" Ken asked.

"Kufufufu, no need, I slip some of my mist into his, I will recognize it the next time he come nears and I can track him wherever he go."

_I will find this mouse some other time. I can play with it to kill some time, he managed to hurt me after all. He must be good. Kufufu._

* * *

**_Lucia's POV_**

I looked behind me. It's Fuuta, Ipin and Lambo. Fuuta was the one who grabbed my hand. Lambo was looking at some shop selling candies, salivating and Ipin is smiling at me.

_Phew_,_ thank goodness it's not Mukuro. I can't meet him. Not now. Not yet. What if he knows I'm in the mafia? What will be his reaction..._

"Nee-chan, we're lost. Can you help us?" Fuuta said while looking up at me.

"Sure." I'm going the same way anyway.

"Where do you stay?" I asked even though I already know.

"Its at-"

"Let's go then." I said and lead the way to Tsuna's house.

* * *

"So, how did the three of you get lost." I asked since it's a bit boring just walking.

"Well, Lambo chased after a cat and Ipin followed, so I had to ran after them." Fuuta explained.

"That's not a cat! It's a cow! Just like Ore-sama!" Lambo protested.

"Lambo... It's just white cat with black prints..." Fuuta said tiredly.

"Lambo-sama is hungry!" Lambo cried out ignoring Fuuta's explanation.

"It will be dinner time soon." I-pin said with a Chinese accent.

"Nooo! Lambo-sama is hungryyyyy!" lambo's eyes started to get teary. _Shit._ I hate kids crying.

_Sigh_. _Kids..._

I brought them into a store and bought some food (well, a huge grape flavored lollipop.) for Lambo. He ate it and stopped complaining as we walk home.

"What's your name?"I asked even though I knew.

"I'm Ipin, he's Lambo. Ni Hao." Ipin helped Lambo replied as he is now busy licking his lollipop and can't answer.

"My full name is Fuuta de la Stella, but you can just call me Fuuta, what about you Nee-chan?" Fuuta introduced himself politely.

"I'm Lucia, and I live in the same house as you guys." I smiled at them.

"Really? Yay, Lucia-nee is nice. Isn't that good Lambo?" Ipin said to Lambo.

"Ore-sama doesn't care, as long as she buy me more candies~ " Lambo said, still busy licking his huge lollipop.

"Lucia-nee, do you want to do some rankings? I'm good in those."

"Hm? Sure."

While Fuuta's doing the ranking, gravity around him becomes distorted. Wow. Fascinating.

"You're ranked first in assassinating people." Fuuta paused for a while and continued. "Lucia-nee, are you in the Mafia too?"

"Oh." That's a surprise. I knew my skills are good, but I never expected to be the first. "Yes."

We chatted along the way back to home.

* * *

I looked at my watch. It's 5:50, just in time for dinner~

"We're home~" The three of them said together.

"I'm home..." I said after them.

"Ah, welcome home, Ipin-chan, Lambo-kun and Fuuta-kun. Oh, and Lucia-chan too." Maman replied.

The three of them went off into the living room. I took off my shoes. I suddenly felt dizzy and almost fell over, until someone caught me before I fell. It was Tsuna.

"Are you okay? Ano... Lucia-ch-san." Tsuna said while grabbing my arm.

"I'm fine, thanks." I said as I regained my balance. "You can call me Lucia-chan if you want to." I guess I overused my powers just now... I went into my room, changed into a set of new clothes and realize I have insufficient clothes.

_Guess I'll be going to shop for some tomorrow. I need to go and order my uniform too._

I went down to see if dinner was ready. I'm kind of hungry.

"Dinner will be done soon. Why don't you join Tsu-kun, he's doing his homework with his friends in his room. Can you help me ask Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun if they want to stay for dinner?"

"Ok, Maman."

"Thank you, Lucia-chan."

I went up, knocked on Tsuna's room and went in directly.

"Yo."

"Eh, Lucia-c-chan?"

"Osu Lucia-san." said a cheerful Yamamoto.

"What do you want, you annoying girl?!" Gokudera said in a loud voice. _Che, I'm tired so I will ignore it for this time._

"..." Reborn said nothing.

"Just came in because Maman said it will be dinner soon and does Gokudera and Yamamoto want to stay for dinner?"

"Nah, it's fine." Yamamoto said, smiling happily at me. _Always that_ _carefree._

"Hmph, no, I don't want to trouble Juudaime." said Gokudera as he looked away.

"Kay, then bye."I turned towards the door.

"W-wait, Lucia-chan, ano..." I heard Tsuna's voice from behind.

"What is it." I turned again, now facing him.

"Umm..." He looked down.

"Spit it out." I cross my arms.

"Can you help us on this question? Reborn said to do it ourselves and if we don't solve it within 10 minutes. He's going to, to..." Their face paled. Especially Tsuna's.

"Heh," I let out a small chuckle and walk closer. "Sure, let me see."

"Oh. It's easy. Just do it like this and-" I sat down beside them and studied the question for awhile before answering.

"Thank you, Lucia-chan! You're a lifesaver!" Tsuna said, smiling brightly.

_Guess Reborn's punishment is harsh._

"Maman, they are not staying." I went down and told Maman.

"Ara? That's too bad. Thank you Lucia-chan. You can go to the living room and watch some TV shows. I'm almost done~" Maman said facing the pot, she's concentrated on cooking.

"Sure." I took a seat at the living room. I took the remote control and switch the TV on.

_Huh?_ _It's- it's-_

It's animeeeee. Aww. It's Fairy Tail!

Waaaa, there's anime in KHR world too? I'm going to watch anime when I have more free time later~

* * *

"Lambo, dame!" Someone in a chinese accent said.

"Ngehehehe, you can't catch Lambo-sama~" The cow's holding something in his hand. Guess that's what Ipin is chasing him for.

They run past me. Ipin and Lambo. They started running in circles around me.

"What's wrong, Ipin?" I asked Ipin whose chasing after Lambo.

"Lucia-nee, Lambo took Tsuna-san's shirt. "

"Ngehehehe, Lambo-sama took it so it's Lambo-sama's now!"

"Lambo! Give it back! It's the last shirt I have! All the others isn't dry yet!" Tsuna chased after Lambo half nakedly. But Lambo ran and ran. Tsuna's too slow.

"Give it to me, Lambo." I said tiredly. I'm very tired now and _I HATE KIDS._

"Nooooo!"Lambo sticked out a tongue at me.

I felt irritated. I had always hated kids. They are annoying especially those that are noisy. I'm in a bad mood because I'm very tired from using too much illusions today.

"Lambo." I glared at him. Emitting an eerie aura.

"H-Here , Lucia-nee." Lambo stopped running and gave it to me.

"Here, Tsuna-san." I took it and gave it to Tsuna before going up the stairs.

"T-thank you." Tsuna who saw this, has a frightened and slightly paled face. He wore the shirt quickly.

"Un." I went back to my room.

* * *

**_Tsuna's POV_**

_Hah~ Bathing is nice. _I stepped out of the bathroom. I'm not wearing a shirt. I looked at the basket.

_Ehhhhh? Where's my shirt._ I looked around. Lambo's standing there holding my shirt.

"Lambo! Give it back! It's the last one I have now!" I walked over and said.

"Nope~ Lambo-sama got it, so it's mine now." He said happily and started running.

"Tsuna-san? What's wrong?" Ipin who saw this asked me.

"Ah, Ipin! Can you help me get my shirt back? Lambo snatched it just now." I said while running.

"Sure!" Ipin started chasing Lambo. "Lambo, dame!"

"Ngehehehe, you can't catch Lambo-sama~"

_Ah! Lucia-chan is there._

"What's wrong, Ipin?" Lucia-chan asked Ipin.

"Lucia-nee, Lambo took Tsuna-san's shirt." Ipin replied.

"Ngehehehe, Lambo-sama took it so it's Lambo-sama's now!" Said Lambo who's still running.

"Lambo! Give it back! It's the last shirt I have! All the others isn't dry yet!" I said again, but Lambo doesn't care. _Why does this happen to me everytime._

"Give it to me, Lambo." Lucia-chan said while frowning.

"Nooooo!"Lambo sticked out a tongue at Lucia-chan.

"Lambo." Lucia-chan glared at him and emitted an eerie aura.

_*Gulp*_ _Lucia-chan's so scary! Almost like Reborn. Having Reborn in the house is already bad enough!_

"H-Here , Lucia-nee." Lambo stopped running and gave it to her.

"Here, Tsuna-san." Lucia-chan gave the shirt back to me. I took it.

"T-thank you." I'm scared. She still look irritated.

"Un." She went back to her room.

"Tsuna~~ Lucia-nee is so scary. Lambo-sama is scared!" Lambo said with teary eyes.

_I agree too._

* * *

_Sigh._

I lay down on my bed.

I wonder what's Mukuro's reaction when he sees me and realizes that I'm in the mafia too. I took out my pendant and stared blankly at it. Will he hate me? Despise me? Or will he-

_*Swoosh*_

My pendant's gone. I sat up. Reborn's standing at the door.

"Nothing special with it, is it important to you?" Reborn said examining the pendant hanging at Leon's tail.

"Give it back!" I stood up.

"Answer my questions first." He grabbed my pendant and put it in Leon, who changed into a iron ball. It looks pretty hard.

I frowned. "Fine."

Reborn smirked, as he's victorious.

"Why did you come to Japan, I remember the info says, you are the top assassin in the Family. The Lavinios won't let you fool around or let you have your freedom."

"I said it before, I had business to do here." I said irritatedly, crossing my arms.

"Why are you staying here? Don't you have another place to stay at?" He continued with his questions.

"I had no place to stay, now give me back my pendant!"

"Do you perhaps have a mission?" He ignored me.

The endless questions pissed me off. I snapped. "I said GIVE-IT-BACK!" I said with my teeth clenched tightly. I took out my kusari gama and threw it at Reborn. Using the iron.

He fired a bullet and it went off track. Now I turned it and threw the scythe. He jump and dodged. He shot some bullets, I used some illusions to block it. I threw some small knife while he's dodging my scythe. He still avoided it, but his fedora fell off his head. I went closer towards him and started fighting hand to hand.

I guess he isn't the world best hitman for nothing, he avoided every single hit. It's kinda annoying.

"Lucia, your skills are good, why are you with the Lavinios?" Reborn said as he kept his gun.

"I was forced..." I looked away and said softly.

"Do want to join the Vongola Family? You are strong. Your power will be useful for the Vongola."

"...I will consider." I said after hesitating for a moment.

There's a long and awkward silence.

"Here, your pendant." Reborn throw it over after a long pause.

I caught it and strap it back at my neck immediately.

Reborn went out of my room and I laid back again.

I wonder if I should join the Vongola Family, Mukuro will be the mist guardian in the near future and the Lavinio might come and find me, if I join I can get protection but... Mukuro hates the mafia, but I'm already in a mafia family, even though it's forced, but it still can't change the fact that I'm in a mafia family.

_Sigh..._

I will think about it tomorrow.

Thinking so much makes...me...tired...

_*Yawn*_

I closed my eyes, and everything blacked out. I fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for all the new followers, favourites and reviews! :3**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**If the chapter sucks, I'm sorry and thanks for bearing with it. :)**


	7. Nami-chuu and New Friends

**Replies to the reviews:**

**Allykrau - Thank you so much for your encouragement! I had always appreciated it! I draw too! Yup~ At first it really is like shit XP. But I kept on drawing and drawing and now it's better. :D Thanks for the review for every chapter! ^_^**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**_~Chapter 7~_**

**_Nami-chuu and New Friends_**

*_Yawn_*

_I'm so tired. I didn't sleep well yesterday._

I woke up early and because I need to go shopping. I asked Maman where to shop yesterday.

Well, now I'm at the Namimori shopping district. I tried to find the shop where Hibari gave me the address to order my uniform for Nami-Chuu. I can't seem to find the store.

Just when I'm about to ask another person, I saw Kyoko and Haru. They are chatting happily and holding some shopping bags. I walked up to them.

"Ano, I can't seem to find this store, can you help me?" I showed them the piece of paper Hibari gave me.

"Sure!" They said together.

With their help , I found the store. It's kinda far so we chatted a bit before arriving there.

"Are you new here? Which school are you going?" Since the store only make uniforms for schools, they asked to see which school I enrolled in.

"Nami-Chuu." I said while looking somewhere.

"Eh? Really? What class are you in?" She asked excitedly.

"1-B."

"Such a coincidence! Me too!"

_Yeah, yeah. I know._

"Yeah."

"I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. It's nice to meet you." Kyoko smiled and introduced herself.

"And I'm Miura Haru desu~" Haru added enthusiastically.

"How about you?" They both asked together.

_They sure like to say something at the same time._

"I'm Lucia."I looked up and gave off a smile.

* * *

The clerk said I can take my uniform in 2 days. Originally, my plan was to go shop for some clothes alone but they said they wanted to come along so we went together.

"This dress looks nice on you! You should buy it~"

"This is cute!"

"Ah~ you look wonderful~"

"Maybe you should try this-"

They gave lots of advice on the clothes I chose. They help me decide which to buy.

We went into a cake shop after shopping for such a long time to take a break. The one they always go to. Haru ate strawberry cake. Kyoko ate blueberry. I ate blueberry cheese cake. _Cheese cakes are nice~_

"Lucia-chan, where did you come from?" Haru asked curiously.

"Italy."

"Japan is far from Italy. Do you have and family members who live here?"

"I...don't have any family members." I said softly while pushing another bite of cake into my mouth.

"Ehh~ Then where are you staying now?" They asked immediately.

"One of my friend's house." I said without looking up.

And we talked and talked for a few hours. We went home after that but realize we're going to same way.

"Hm? Lucia-chan, you go this way too? Let's walk together then."

"Yeah. Sure."

We soon arrived at Tsuna's house.

"Ehh?/Hahi? The house you are staying at is Tsuna-kun's/Tsuna-san's?" They asked surprised.

"Yeah..." I said as I opened the door. "I'm home."

Tsuna came out and look.

"Welcome home Lucia-cha- Ahh! K-Kyoko-chan and Haru too. Why are you here?" Tsuna flustered upon seeing Kyoko.

"We brought some cakes for you and Reborn-kun." Kyoko said and hold up the cakes.

"O-Oh, thank you. You two know Lucia-chan?" Tsuna took the cakes, slightly blushing.

"Yup! We went shopping together too! It was fun~" Haru said happily.

"Then bye now, see you next week in school Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said and left.

"B-bye!" Tsuna still look a bit red.

"How long are you going to stay red." Reborn and I said at the same time. We looked at each other.

"Hieeeee, Reborn when are you standing there, and Lucia-chan too..." He said the last part a bit softer.

I let out a small chuckle.

* * *

**_Two days later_**

* * *

I went and collected my uniform early in the morning and went to school with Tsuna. I can see he's still kinda scared of me.

"Tsuna-san," I started the conversation.

"W-what?" He looked at me.

"Are you scared of me?" I smiled and asked him.

"Eto..." He look down at his feet.

"Just say it. I promise I won't be angry."

"...A little."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're an assassin..."

"Don't worry I won't assassinate you. Because-"

"Juudaimeee! Sorry I'm late, why is this annoying girl here?" Gokudera came running and shouted. What I was going to say got cut off.

"Shut up. I am not a annoying girl." I took out my kusari gama and threw it at him. He managed to dodge it by a hair's breadth.

"Call me an annoying girl next time, I definitely won't let you go this easily." I pull back my kusari gama and kept it nicely at my waist.

"F-fine. Hmph." He looked away.

"Ahaha. Gokudera, you guys are playing this early in the morning?" Yamamoto appeared out of nowhere and said cheerfully. "Yo, Lucia-san." He turned towards me and greeted me.

"Hi, Yamamoto."

So we walked together to school, all four of us.

* * *

"Ehhhh, Lucia-chan, you're in the same class with us?" Tsuna's reaction is always sooo big.

"Yeah, any problem?" I asked the Tuna.

"No..."

I'm in the same class as Tsuna, of course. I chose my own class after all.

"Attention please! This is Lucia from Italy. She's going to be in this class. So treat her nicely, everyone."

"Hello, I'm Lucia, nice to meet you all." I smiled sweetly at the whole class.

"She's cute."

"Italy? That's far."

"Her long brown hair looks nice, how can be so silky!"

"Why did she come to Japan I wonder."

"Sensei, I will choose my own seat, ne?" I said after I introduced myself.

"Hah? No. You will be sitting over there-" The teacher lifted his hand and pointed somewhere.

I turned my back against the class. I changed my expression and smiled at him. "I will be choosing my own seat, _ne?"_

"S-sure." The teacher stuttered.

I looked around and walked over to the seat beside Tsuna. "Hi, Tsuna-san, please take care me." I pulled out the chair and sat on it.

"Ehhhhh. Why are you sitting next to me?" Tsuna seems very shocked.

"Yeah, yeah, why beside Dame-Tsuna, he's so useless. Sit with me~" Someone voiced out.

I glared back "Shut up."

"Y-yes." He replied timidly.

"Do take care of me, Tsuna-san~" I turned back towards him.

"H-hai..."

* * *

I look out the window, daydreaming since class's bit boring.

"Lucia-san, if you don't mind, could you come up and do this question." Guess the teacher saw me not concentrating on her class.

"That's hard, isn't that a question for third years? Sensei's just trying to humiliate her..."

"Hmm? That student over that, did you say something, why not you come out and help her then?"

"E-eh, no, I said nothing at all... Haha..."

Hmph. Stupid annoying teacher. "Yes." I stood up and walked to the blackboard. I took the chalk and wrote the answers down.

"W-what?"

"Can I return to my seat? It's correct isn't it. I guess you haven't found the answers yourself yet. Take your time! I'll wait for you, _sen-sei_~"

"U-ugh! Fine... _You! Remember this._" He hissed the last part softly so that only I can hear.

Some of the student giggled.

"Good job Lucia-chan!" Someone cheered.

The teacher's face was fun to look at. He look so frustrated.

"W-what? The answers are correct, that annoying girl's smart... Tch." Gokudera mumbled softly. But I heard it.

_Heh._

* * *

_*DING DONG DING*_

_Oh, recess time._

"Tsuna-kun, want to eat lunch together?" Kyoko's at Tsuna's table, holding her lunch boxes.

"E-eh, sure Kyoko-chan." Tsuna looks happy.

"Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-san too." Kyoko turned to their seat and said.

"Oh, Let's eat together, Lucia-chan." She turned and smiled at me.

"It's fine, I didn't bring anything with me." I rejected the offer.

"Nevermind, I can give you one of my lunch boxes. I made one for Onii-san but he said real men don't eat lunch boxes so he went to the canteen... Sometimes I just don't understand him... haa.." She sighed.

"Okay then, thanks Kyoko-chan." I smiled and took the lunch box.

We sat together at the rooftop. Reborn's there too. We ate and chat. But mostly it's them talking. I remained quiet most of the time, listening to them talk.

"Lucia-chan, are you okay? You're so quiet." Kyoko who sat beside me asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Your lunch box is very delicious, you're a good cook, Kyoko-chan."

"Ah, thank you!" She blushed slightly.

They started talking again.

I stood up. "I'm going to the toilet, bye."

"Do you need me to accompany you? Do you know where it is?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"No need. I know where it is. I'm off then."

I ran off to the direction of the toilet.

_Kyoko's a nice friend._

* * *

I entered the toilet, there are a bunch of girls inside. Around 15.

They knocked against me purposely.

"Hey ugly, look where you're going! What are you doing being so close to Hayato-sama and Takeshi-sama! You're just a transfer student!"

_*BAM*_

They slam me against the walls.

"..." Che, bullies. Just eating lunch with them and I got bullied. So childish. I'm used to bullies anyway.

"Say something! You ugly shit!" They slapped me. The girl with black short hair and light purple highlights. I guess she's the leader of them all.

"Hm? What's this?" She ordered the other girls to grab my hands and legs so that I can't resist. Now, I can't even move nor take out my kusari gama.

They took out my pendant and look at it.

"Give it back." I said softly yet stern.

"Ooooh, so it's an important thing huh, let's throw it out the window then!" She raised her hand and aim for the window. All the girls giggled.

Bullying me is fine, hitting is fine, but snatching my pendant is _NOT_ fine!

I used some mists to get away from the girls. The girls' grip weakened because they are blinded by my mists.I jumped and snatched back my pendant. I took out my kusari gama and tied up the leader.

I'm not the weak girl back then, getting bullied everyday anymore...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

_"How dare you flirt with Sebastian? Because of you, Sebastian broke up with me! You're just an annoying ugly shit!" Someone slapped me. I don't even know who is it because my vision is blur because of the continuously beatings. But from the voice, I guess its Arielle. She's the one who had always been the one who made everyone follow her in bullying me._

_"I'm not-" I tried to say something but got stopped forcefully._

_"Shut up you slut." She slapped me again so hard that I fell on the floor, almost losing my consciousness. I have taken the beating for a few times now. But this time there are more people. And to make it worse, its now after school so the teachers aren't in the school anymore. Because of the bullying, I'm isolated by all my classmates. No one's going to help me now... My consciousness started to fade away.._

_"Hey! Don't faint on me now." Someone grabbed my hair and pull it up. Making me regain my consciousness, trying to not faint._

_"Hey, what are we going to do with her now, guys?" She looked back and asked the gang._

_"Let's strip her and leave her naked here until tomorrow!" Someone shouted from behind._

_"N-no, don't..." I said. But my voice's very small because I'm hurting all over._

_"Hm, good idea, let's go guys, strip her!" She ordered the gang and smiled._

_A lot of people walked here. Some grabbed my arm, some grab my legs. And they started stripping me. My skirt got pulled down. My shirt got yanked off and two buttons came off._

_"Stop it..." I started crying. Tears cascaded down my cheek._

_"Ahahaha, guys, stop it for awhile~" I looked up at her._

_I'm now left with only my underwears. I tried to cover myself._

_"Now, lick my foot and I might consider letting you go. Bitch." She looked down at me, with an expression that's similar to Liz._

_"N-no way! I don't want to..." I shook my head._

_"Then I guess I'll continue stripping you. Guys!" The gang walked towards me._

_"W-wait, stop, I'll do it!" I don't want to be naked in the school..._

_"Good girl!" The girl took of her shoes._

_"Hahahaha, this is fun. The girl all the boys are crazy over is licking my foot like a dog. This is the best day! Hey, guys, take a picture or maybe a video!"_

_I tried to resist but someone forced my mouth into her toes. I can feel someone pushing my head._

_*SNAP*SNAP*SNAP*_

_"It's done~ Arielle." They told her after a session of photo taking._

_They took my clothes from before and threw it into the sink full of dirty water._

_"This will teach you a lesson to never go near Sebastian, slut! Let's go guys!"_

_I took my clothes from the sink and tears started overflowing._

_...Why? _

_What have i done wrong? WHY are everyone treating me like this? My friend, my classmate, even my own sister..._

* * *

I knocked the girls out in a high speed.

"Just a moment, ne? Leader-san. I'm going to be done soon." I turned and smiled at her.

She shivered and started sweating buckets.

"I-I'm from a mafia family! You won't want to hurt me..." She threaten me but I can't feel the threat from her tone.

"Too bad I'm from one too." I finished knocking out all of the girls. I walked towards her. " So what family are you from?"

"Catilo..." She said without looking up

"It's a small family I guess? I never heard of it."

"It's not a small family!" She looked up and said. She seems angry.

"Ever heard of Lavinio?" Her eyes widened. "I'm from that family."

I squat down and look at her at the same level.

"Now, anything you want to say to me?" I smiled at her.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Will you do it again?"

"N-no."

"Good girl." I patted her head and stood up. I untied her, she seemed relieved.

"But! I guess I need punish you for a bit, don't you think?" I suddenly spoke.

"E-eh?' She was surprised. I said nothing for awhile and stared at her.

"I will let you go." She seems very relieved. "For now." I continued. Her face paled. "I will find you when I need you. Clean up the mess will you?"

"Y-yes!"

I turned and heard a relieved sigh.

"Ah, by the way, what's your name? And class?" She nearly jumped up due to the shock.

"T-Tsubasa Mai, 1-C"

"Okay~ I will remember you." I grinned at her and left.

* * *

_Lucia-san from 1-B, Lucia-san from 1-B, please come to the Disciplinary Committee's room. _The announcement rang throughout the whole school.

_Hm? I wonder whats wrong._

"Disciplinary Committee's room? Doesn't that mean Hibari-san's looking for you?" Tsuna asked me.

_Ah! i guess the toilet is pretty damaged. He loves Namimori so much, oops. I shouldn't have damage the toilet so much._

Well, nothing can be done now. I walked to the Disciplinary Committee's room.

I opened the door leading to Tetsuya's room.

"Lucia-san, you should have been more careful, Kyo-san hates people who destroy Namimori property. He's kind of pissed off. Be careful."

"Yeah, sure." I'm going to be fine. _Somehow._

I knocked on Hibari-san's door. Can't afford to barge in just like that since he's in a bad mood.

"Come in." A voice from inside rang.

I opened the door "Hi? Hibari-san" I smiled awkwardly.

"Hn, omnivore, you are here."

"Er, yeah."

"I suppose you have figure out I called for you?"

"Yes."

"Then what will you do now?"

"...I will compensate?"

"That would be 352,000 yen."

"I don't have that much money..."

"Then prepare to be bitten to death."

"Uh, I don't want to be bitten to death though... I'm sorry?" I tried.

"No." _Thought so._

"Hn, fight me then." He smirked.

"Haa, no choice then." I let out a sigh.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter! This is my longest chapter ever~ I'm happy :D**

**Sorry if there's any mistakes because I wrote this chapter as fast as I could. I read through many times but it might still contain some mistakes. Do tell me if there's any mistakes.**

**The next chapter will be a bit late. Because school's starting soon and I haven't started on my holiday homeworks...**

***NOTICE***

**To all the readers out there~**

**I'm changing the Lavino Family to Lavinio Family. So don't be confuse if you see this name. All the past chapter has been edited. Sorry for the inconvenience caused. *Bow***

***End of notice***

* * *

***~SPOILER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER~***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fight between Lucia and the skylark, everyone's POV of Lucia, and finally!**

**_*DRUMROLLS*_**

**The starting of the Pineapple Arc!**

* * *

**Many thanks to the followers, favourites and reviewers~**

**Reviews please!**


	8. Mai and The Lavinios again

**Reply to the reviewers:**

**Allykrau : Thanks for the review again~ Sorry but the pineapple arc will officially start next chapter.**

**khrforeverloveU : Yes, underlings~ She will appear more in this chapter~ Here's a new update!**

**A/N : Sorry for the EXTREME late update! I'm sick for the past few days, coughing nonstop... But here's a new update! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**_~Chapter 8~_**

**_Mai and The Lavinios Again_**

"Now, now, Lucia-san. Can you kindly help me with this?" Nezu-sensei pointed at the huge stacks of paper at the table.

This annoying teacher again. He's just trying to revenge for yesterday. Useless teacher.

"Of course." I smiled sweetly at him.

I walked over and took the stack of paper in hand.

"Now," He continued. "can you take it to the teacher's office?"

"Sure." I walked towards the door with the huge stack of paper in my hands.

I noticed he put out his leg, trying to trip when I'm about to walk past his table.

I stepped on his leg as hard as I can when I walk past.

"OUCH! H-how dare you step on my leg!" He stood up because of the pain.

The whole class laughed.

"I'm so sorry sensei, I didn't see your leg there. Why did you put your leg out?" I asked innocently.

"You step on it so hard, it must be on purpose! Now, go stand outside for the rest of the class!" His shouted at me and pointed at the door.

"Fine." I stood outside, leaning against the wall.

_Yawn~ so_ _boring._ There's still an hour before his class finishes. I created some illusions to scare him later when he comes out.

I create a illusion of myself. It looks just like me. I covered myself in mists and went inside the class. How dare he make me stand outside. I took his chalk away. He seem shocked. He took another one out of the box and I snatch it away again. Every single one of it. Every time he tries to write, he fails. Finally, he gave up and sat down. I pulled his chair away and he fell on his butt. The whole class laughed out hard. He stood up embarrassed and angry.

_That look is priceless. Playing with him sure is fun._

"SHUT UP OR I'LL PUNISH ALL OF YOU!" He stood up and shouted.

The class become silent. But you can still hear some muffled giggles.

"I-I will get some chalk at the office. Be quiet!" He stomped out of the classroom.

I stood there waiting for the surprise~

He opened the door and saw the illusions I readied for her just now.

"Gyahhhhhh! W-what's this? Nooooo! Go away! Ahh!" He fainted because of shock after all those screaming. The illusion I cast will show what he's afraid of the most. Well, I don't know what is it though. Suits him right, such a useless teacher, picking fights with students. I smiled.

I returned outside and dispersed the mists and the illusions. "Sensei? Are you okay?" I asked. No reply. All the student came out to look. One of the student took her to the infirmary. I went in the classroom and sat back down at my seat. I hummed happily. Tsuna is staring at me. I stared back. "Anything wrong?"

"N-Nothing." And he looked away.

The whole day went by like that and it's now time to go home.

Kyoko-chan came to my table. "Let's walk home together, Lucia-chan!"

"It's fine, you go with them. I have stuffs to do."

_Sparring with the skylark count as stuffs to do, right?_

"It's fine, we'll wait for you." She smiled at me.

"You sure?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Thanks, I'll finish it as soon as I can." I smiled back at her.

I hurried to my destination. But on my way there, I got stopped by someone.

"Lucia-sama." I turned back to see who's calling me that.

"Hm? You're... Tsubasa Mai, right? What do you want?" _Revenge?_ _But she came alone._

"Yes! I'm honoured you remembered my name!" She smiled happily.

"So what do you want? I'm in a hurry here." I said impatiently.

"Oh, sorry to waste your precious time. I'm here to ask for your permission! I want to follow you and serve you!"

"Huh?"

"I asked my father about it and he said I can do anything I want as long as I acknowledge you, so please let me do the honour of becoming your loyal servant!" She said.

"W-what? Why do you want to do so?" _Loyal servant?_

"I really respect you! Especially your fighting skills and the way you opposed me yesterday! For the past 14 years I have lived, no one dared to oppose me, even my own parents. You the first one to oppose me! I felt greatly touched. All the people around me is usually scared of me. But you're the only one who's isn't scared of me, instead, you threaten me!" She continued excitedly.

"No, go home, don't annoy me." I turned to hide my blushing face. This is the first time someone praised me.

"No! I won't give up!"

"Just go home."

"No!" _She's stubborn._

"Haa, whatever, just don't get in my way." I said as I look at my watch. I had wasted some time here.

"Yes! Thank you very much!" She bowed.

"Yeah, yeah, now go home."

"Lucia-sama, where are you headed to? Shall I accompany you?"

"No. And don't call me Lucia-sama. And I did not accept you as my servant so shoo."

"No! Calling you Lucia-sama is only right!" She ignored what I said.

"Fine...Just don't follow me." _I need to go now._

"Yes! See you tomorrow, Lucia-sama." She bowed and went towards the opposite direction.

I hurried to Hibari's office to finish the fight so I can go home. I barged into his office and asked "When and where are we fighting?"

"Hn, omnivore, you're quick." He looked up from his paperworks.

"So, answer my question." I crossed my arms.

"Follow me." He stood up and took off his gakuran.

We arrived at the school's field. It's spacious.

"Let's start then." I took out my kusari gama and threw it.

"Hn, you're impatient, omnivore." He held up his tonfas to block my incoming kusari gama.

I smiled. I wrapped my kusari gama around his tonfa and pulled. He hold it tighter but I pulled with all my might. Just when I thought I'm able to pull it out from his hand. I was pulled back by a big force. He smirked. _Shit_. Who could have thought he's so strong. He's just pretending to lose just now. I was too careless. Now I am dragged towards him.

If it comes to this... I have no choice then. I let go of my kusari gama. My kusari gama is now at his hand. He tossed it aside. I threw some small knife while he wasn't concentrating. Those knifes has some anesthetic on them. Anyone who got cut should go numb and faint. I threw out lots of them, hoping one could reach and cut him so I can end this match quickly. Too bad, he blocked all of them with his tonfas.

Now, last resort. Hand to hand combat. I run towards him. And started attacking him. But of course, I lost in strength and weapon. Since he has his tonfa and I'm bare handed, I'm obviously disadvantage.

_Ugh!_ I got hit by his tonfa. Right in the stomach. _It hurt_. I was knocked away.

_Ah._ Lucky. my kusari gama is just near. I quickly grabbed it and added some mists to it. I threw it towards Hibari. He started running, trying to avoid it. But I added some mists, my kusari gama's direction can be altered by me. In any possible direction.

I waited for him to avoid it and run towards me. I made the kusari gama come back to me. Kinda like a boomerang. I successfully hurt him. His arm. Just a small graze though. He grabbed his arm, checking it I suppose.

"Hn, not bad, omnivore." He smiled at me. Wow. Scary.

He rushed towards me even faster. I added more mist into my kusari gama, getting ready for his attack when a bullet knocked my kusari gama away.

Both of us looked towards the direction the gunshot was heard. "Reborn, what are you doing." I said to him as soon as I see him.

"Ciaossu, Hibari, your vice prefect is looking for you." Reborn said as Leon transform from a gun back to his original form.

"Hn, akanbou."

"Kyo-san! There's an emergency. There's a bunch of people in black suit at the front door. They started fighting with our school's students!" Tetsuya came running to Hibari and told Hibari the news.

"Hn, we'll continue this, omnivore." He said after thinking for awhile.

"Ciaossu, Lucia." He said looking up at me.

"Ciao." I replied.

"Tsuna and the others are waiting for you at the front door now."

"Front door? Doesn't that mean the fighting is going on there?"

"Yeah."

"Have you shot Tsuna with the dying will bullet?"

"Nope."

"Then he's gonna get beaten so badly. Let's go."

**_Reborn POV_**

"Reborn, where are you going?" Tsuna asked as I walked out of the classroom.

"Toilet." I answered.

"Then we're going to the front door first, meet us there."

"Yeah."

I went to the place where Lucia and Hibari is fighting.

She's on par with Hibari. As expected, she really isn't an ordinary assassin, she have mists flame. Such pure ones too. I guess I need to investigate her when there's a chance. I shot a bullet to stop their fight.

"Ciaossu, Lucia."

"Ciao." She replied.

"Tsuna and the others are waiting for you at the front door now."

"Front door? Doesn't that mean the fighting is going on there?"

"Yeah."

"Have you shot Tsuna with the dying will bullet?" _She even knows the dying will bullet._

"Nope."

"Then he's gonna get beaten so badly. Let's go."

* * *

**_Lucia POV_**

We reached there and saw Kyoko standing there looking worried. I looked around and saw lots of people in black suit. _Wait, isn't that the Lavinio crest? That means they came for me?_

Ryohei and Gokudera's fighting while Yamamoto was protecting Tsuna with a serious look.

"Hieeeee, Reborn, please help us!" Tsuna asked for help.

"Then fight with your dying will." Reborn said calmly and shot the dying will bullet.

_*BANG*_

"I WILL FIGHT WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tsuna shouted as flames ignited from his forehead.

_Ooh~ looks cool. But he's only wearing a boxer. Can't wait to see him in his hyper dying will mode. That's so cute and cool~_

Oh, while I was fangirling, he finished beating those people.

"Hn, herbivore, who told you to interfere. I'll bite you to death." Hibari said while holding up his tonfas.

"Hieeee, Hibari-san, S-sorry!" Tsuna said as the flames on his head extinguished.

"Hn". He looked at me before walking away.

"Juudaime! You're awesome as usual!" Gokudera said with a excited face.

"Ahahaha, Gokudera, your fireworks are fun to look at too." Yamamoto said happily.

"You stupid baseball idiot! It's dynamite, not fireworks, damn it!" Gokudera turned towards Yamamoto and started arguing.

"Ahaha, it's the same anyway."

"It's not the same!"

"Maa, maa, calm down Gokudera. Let's go home, shall we?"

"Y-yeah." Tsuna said.

After that we all walked home together. All 8 of us. We are joined by Haru after awhile.

"Why not we go shopping! I'm free today!" Haru suddenly said. "Is that okay with all of you?"

"It's okay to the extremeee!" Ryohei was the first to answer with an extreme loud voice.

"If everyone goes, I'll follow." Yamamoto replied second.

"I will follow wherever Juudaime goes." Gokudera said.

"Lucia-chan?" Haru looked at me.

"Hm? I'm fine with anything."

"How about Tsuna-san?" Haru turned to Tsuna after asking me.

"Well, there's no homework today. So I guess we can work harder tonight until you're goo." Reborn told Tsuna while smiling.

"Ehhh, please don't!" He said as he looked at Kyoko.

"If onii-san's going, then I'm going too." Kyoko answered.

"So? Tsuna-san?" Haru asked again.

"A-ah sure."

"Okay, let's go then."

All of us walked there to Namimori Shopping District. Kyoko and Haru dragged me over to the dress shop excitedly. After an hour, all of us came out with shopping bags.

The boys are playing arcade games somewhere. We decided to meet up in a coffee shop. On the way there, I realize Reborn's staring at me. _Weird_. I decided to ignore it.

We ordered drinks and sat down. We sat in a big table. Everyone started talking. Reborn sat opposite me and keep on looking at me. Wait, does that mean he let Tsuna go shopping to investigate me? So he's still trying to find out more about me? _Sigh_. I went to the toilet and changed seat with Yamamoto.

"You want to change seat? Sure."

"Thanks."

After that Reborn stopped looking at me.

_Reborn's acting weird...Maybe he's still suspicious of me...Or maybe he's-_

"-cia-chan, Lucia-chan!" Kyoko pulled my attention back.

"Eh, um, what?"

"We have been calling you for 4 times already. We were voting where to go next. Well Tsuna chose arcade, Haru-chan, Gokudera-kun is okay with the arcade."

"I will go wherever Tsuna-san goes/I will follow Juudaime anywhere!" Haru and Gokudera said together. "Stupid girl! Don't follow what I say!" Gokudera added. "Haru is not stupid desu!" Haru defended herself immediately.

"And Yamamoto-kun is fine with both."

"I'm okay with both, ahaha."

"Well nii-san wants to go watch a boxing match and I'm okay with it," Kyoko continued.

"We have to watch the boxing match to the extreme!"

"Reborn-kun went home but Elder Pao Pao joined us and he agreed on watching the boxing match."

"Pao~" 'Elder Pao Pao' waved at me.

"That's Rebo- Owwww!" Tsuna tried to say something but got hit by 'Elder Pao Pao' swiftly.

"So, Lucia-chan, which do you choose?"

"The arcade. I love games." I said instantly. I don't like boxing. It's boring.

"Yay!" Gokudera, Haru and Tsuna cheered.

"Nooooo! we should watch boxing match to the extremeee!" Ryohei seem upset.

"It's fine, nii-san. I'll watch with you next time, ne?" Kyoko comforted Ryohei.

"Really? Yayyy to the extremeeee!" Ryohei seem spirited again.

"Pao~ (let's go then)" 'Elder Pao Pao' jumped off his seat and said.

* * *

We went into the arcade for a long time. By 4 o'clock, we came out. It was fun. Yup. It was mostly Tsuna, Gokudera, Haru and me playing though.

I look at the skull key chain I just won from the arcade. Just now, Gokudera and me fought over this. He challenge me to a basketball game in the arcade when both of us saw this key chain. I won by 3 points though. He look dejected. Maybe his pride got hurt? Since he lost to me, a girl, after all. Actually I don't think I like it that much, I just wanted to win. Maybe I can give it to him later. He looked like he wanted it so much.

I started the conversation. "Hey, Gokudera."

"What do you want, you stupid girl?" He turned around to reply me.

"Here." I handed him the key chain.

"What? You're giving this to me?"

"Yeah, since you look like you really wanted it." I smirked.

"Tch...Thanks." He took it and turned away, mumbling softly. _It's kinda cute._

Some of us went separate ways. Yamamoto went home himself. Tsuna and Reborn went home themselves after I told them to go first, Gokudera followed of course. Ryohei accompanied 'Elder Pao Pao'. That means there's only Haru, Kyoko and me. They say they really wanted to eat cake. Today is the day where they allow themselves to eat cake as much as they want. They wanted me to know the happiness of eating cakes as much as them do.

We went into an alley because it's faster. But then, a group of men surrounded us.

"What do you want?" I asked as I put my hands at my kusari gama.

"We are ordered to bring Lucia back to Italy. And that is you. Come with us or we will resort to violence." One of them said calmly.

_Damn, so they came for me. But this afternoon, there's already about 20 of them. How many of them came?_

Bah, I can get rid of them easily but with Kyoko and Haru here, I'm afraid I can't concentrate. Guess I just need to finish them as fast as I can then. I threw out every single one of my small knifes. A different set of them. They contain stronger anesthetic than the one I used on Hibari . They will faint immediately if they come in contact and will not wake up for the rest of the day. All of them hit the targets. But there's still some men left. I threw my kusari gama out. But he blocked it with a wooden stick. He pulled and my kusari gama slipped out of my grip.

"We have all information on your weapons and weakness. So come with us peacefully."

_Damn._ They approached me slowly. I told Kyoko and Haru to stay back. They look worried.

I fought them and slowly got tired, panting. There are too many of them.

"Ah!" Kyoko's voice rang from behind. I turned back to look. Kyoko and Haru's caught by 2 men.

"Now, if you do not listen to us, we will harm this two ladies." They took out a gun.

"Fine. Let go of them." I said and put down my hands. But just when I said that, they fell down on the ground. They looked like they got knocked out. There's a person standing behind them.

"Lucia-sama, I have come to assist you!" It was Mai.

"There's no need for your help, go back. You will just injure yourself." I said coldly.

"Don't worry about me Lucia-sama!"

"...Do whatever you want then." I do need some help now.

Surprisingly, Mai's not bad in fighting. That's good for now. We succeeded in reducing the amount of men. There's only a few left now. But then they shot a bullet Kyoko and Haru again, trying to make me obey with their death. I quickly use my mists to block the bullet from harming Kyoko and Haru.

_Phew. Just in time._ Just when I let my guard down for awhile, I heard a few gunshot from behind.

"Lucia-sama!" Mai shouted.

I turned and see two bullets coming in my direction. I can't dodge it now. It's too fast. My mists are there too, it isn't quick enough to block the bullets in front. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come. But it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and see a barrier made up of very pure mists in front of me. It was Mukuro's mist... I took out my pendant and realized the pendant's colour dimmed. It isn't the bright violet like usual. It dimmed. Almost like black. _Does that mean-_

"Lucia-sama, are you okay?" Mai came rushing here. I realized she has cuts everywhere and even a bullet wound at her left arm.

"I'm fine, worry about yourself." I took out a handkerchief and tied up her hand so the bleeding could stop.

"Ugh, Thank you Lucia-sama!" She smiled at me. "What are those purple mists? It's so cool! As expected from the awesome and cool Lucia-sama! Could you teach it to me sometime? Ne? Ne?" She continued on talking excitedly. I let her talk since she look so happy and her eyes are sparkling.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, are you both okay?" I walked towards them and asked.

"Y-yes." They looked scared.

"Sorry if I scared you." I said as I dispersed my mists.

"Mhmn, it's okay, you save us! Thank you!" Kyoko-chan said as she shook her head.

"Lucia-chan, daijoubu?" Haru asked.

"Just a few scratches." I said as I turned back to see Mai. I looked at her, she's checking her wounds. "...Mai."

"Yes? Lucia-sama?" She looked up.

"I thank you for your help but why are you here?" I asked.

"Um, I, followed you here from school...To protect you from any danger!"

"I said not to follow me."

"I'm sorry..." She looked dejected and sad...Like a cute little puppy.

"...Never mind. You can do so if you like too."

"Really? Thank you!" She smiled at me. "So does that mean you permit me to be your loyal servant?" Her eyes are sparkling when she asked me.

"No." I replied instantly.

"Eh, why? I thought you allowed me to follow you?" She had a confused look.

"I don't want a servant. A right hand woman is better." I said as I walked towards her.

"Huh...W-what! Lucia-sama, a right hand woman? That's... That's-"

"Let's go to the hospital, you're badly injured, right?" I grabbed her right hand and started walking. I can see from here, she's bright red. Why is she blushing? I'm not a boy.

* * *

I'm home now after sending Mai home. She's injured after all. Her house is big. Quite unexpected. Guess her family is rich.

It's night time now and I'm preparing to sleep.

_*Knock Knock*_

"Come in."

The door opened and revealed a pajamas wearing Reborn.

"What do you want again? You had already observed me the whole day." I crossed my arms, and looked at him.

"So you noticed. I'm here to ask you your decision to the offer I offered last time."

"..."

"So, may I know your answer?"

"Yes, I'll join."_ I don't know when the Lavinio will come for me again. Having the Vongola's protection should be good._

"Good then. How about your former famiglia?"

"I'll leave the Lavinio." I never wanted to be in that family anymore.

"But they came for you today." _So he didn't go home? He saw them._

"I have my own ways, now leave."

Reborn nodded and left.

* * *

**_Time skip: 3 weeks later_**

* * *

It's been 3 weeks since I am in Japan.

_Haa, It's time..._

_For the Kokuyou arc to start, Fuuta's gone too._

"-cia-chan! Breakfast is ready!" Tsuna shouted from downstairs.

"Ah, okayyy!" I went down for breakfast.

* * *

**_Tsuna's POV_**

After knowing her, I guess Lucia-chan isn't that scary. She look cold on the outside. Surprisingly, she's very into games! She's good in games too. It's fun playing with her.

**_Reborn's POV_**

She's strong. Sometimes sparring with her is good to kill time. She's smart too, I can ask her to spar train with Tsuna. Well, there's still some mystery about her.

**_Gokudera POV_**

Annoying girl. Stick to Juudaime and scares him sometimes. But surprisingly and hatefully smart.

**_Yamamoto POV_**

Nice girl, good to hang out with. She's into sports too. She comes to my sushi stores sometimes. I guess she likes sushi. Ahahaha.

**_Hibari POV_**

Hn. An interesting omnivore to spar with.

**_Ryohei POV_**

She's an extreme girl! Kyoko's good friend. So she's a good person. Always bicker with tako head and sides with me.

**_Mai's POV_**

Lucia-sama is an awesome and respectable person! So cool~ I'll protect her with my life!

**_Kyoko and Haru POV_**

Lucia-chan is a good girl. Kind and nice too! It's good to be able to have a friend like her.

* * *

**_Lucia POV_**

"Hey, Tsuna. Maybe you should go learn some hand-to-hand fighting skills for self defense?" Maman's talking to Tsuna when I came down from upstairs. _Guess they are talking about the assault cases._

"What! Why do I need to something like that?!" Tsuna asked.

"Because I'm worried! You should learn to protect yourself!" Maman said as she put my breakfast in front of me. "Besides, a man needs to be strong too, right?" Maman smiled at me.

"Right/Yup." Me and Reborn agreed with Maman.

"Don't agree with her! Besides, this has nothing to do with me! This is a fight between the gangsters!" Tsuna disagree with us and said.

"Breakfast's nice as usual, thank you for the food, Maman~" I smiled at Maman.

"Ara, thank you, Lucia-chan."

I got up, took my bag and went to the front door. "Tsuna~ Hurry up or I'll leave first." I shouted from the front door.

"Ah! Wait~ Lucia-chan!" Tsuna's voice came from upstairs.

I opened the door and waited outside.

Gokudera arrived on time as always.

"Is Juudaime ready yet?"

"Nope."

**_*Clack*_**

Both of us looked towards the door.

"Good morning Juudaime!"

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun."

We walked to the school as we are joined by Yamamoto and Kyoko. But no Ryohei.

"Tsuna, want to play baseball later?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully.

"Do you need help with your homework, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked, trying to win against Yamamoto.

"Tsuna-kun, let's eat lunch together later. Lucia-chan, I made extra for you." Kyoko said to Tsuna and me.

The conversation went on and on until someone came and joined us.

"Lucia-sama! Good morning!" She waved from far away.

"Good morning, Mai." _Always that energetic._

We reached the school shortly.

We saw Hibari at the front door with some other prefects. Our eyes met but he picked up his phone right after that.

"Herbivore, you're acquaintance with this herbivore right?" Said Hibari after he answer a phone call. "Sasagawa Ryohei was attacked this morning." Hibari continued.

"E-eh, onii-san? What happened to him?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"He's at the hospital now." Tetsuya said, helping Hibari to answer.

"Then let's go and visit him." Reborn said.

* * *

**Akanbou = Baby**

**Gakuran = School Uniform**

**Let me know if there's any mistake.. And how is the fighting scenes? I'm not very good in writing fighting scenes.**

**Sorry! The pineapple arc will delayed slightly. Well, I didn't expected I did write so much so I'm going officially start the pineapple arc next chapter~**

**I added a tiny bit of the pineapple arc in this chapter though.**

**Thanks to all who followed, favourited, reviewed! **

**Please review! Let me know how is the chapter, is it bad? And what I can do to improve!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Omake : Mai's Weekend

**This is a short Omake~ From Mai's POV. Also from Lucia's POV~ The omake will start with Mai's POV first!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Reply to the reviews~**

**Guest - Here's a update, sorry it's only a omake... Thanks for the review! :D**

**Allykrau - Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review! :) **

* * *

_**~Omake~ **_

** Mai's Weekend.**

_*Ring Ring Ring*_

I sat up on my bed and looked at the alarm clock. 7:00. I went into the bathroom to have a bath and brush my teeth.

I changed my clothes and went out. I'm going to Lucia-sama's house. Even if it's a weekend, I will still follow and protect Lucia-sama! I'll try my best today too!

I wonder how is Lucia-sama today. What are we going to do today. The weather's nice.

I arrived at Lucia-sama's house. I rang the doorbell. Soon, someone opened the door.

"Good morning, Lucia-sama!" I greeted her.

"Ah, Mai, you're here. It's early." Lucia-sama looked at her watch.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your time. Then I will be leaving now."

"No, It's fine, come in."

I went in and sat down in the living room.

"Wait here. I'll be back after I get ready."

"Please take your time! I'll wait for you even if it takes hours!"

"It won't take that long! I'll be ready in 5 minutes!" Lucia-sama went back to her room.

"Ara, Mai-chan, you're here today as well?" Mrs. Sawada walked into the living room with some books.

"Yes! Sorry to intrude!"

"It's fine, make yourself at home!" She smiled at me.

"I'm done. Let's go." I looked up. Lucia-sama's standing there.

"Yes!" I stood up and walk towards her.

"So, what do you want me to teach today?" I asked her.

"Up to you, Lucia-sama!"

* * *

"Well then, let's get started. I taught you how to use mists last week, right? Let me see it again." We started as soon as we got to the backyard of my house.

"Yes!" I cast some mists. Lucia-sama observed and nodded.

"I will teach you how to make illusions then." Lucia-sama said.

"Illusions?" _What's that?_

"Like this." Just as Lucia-sama finish talking, the plants and flowers suddenly grew hands and legs and started jumping around.

"Wow!" _It seems cool~_

"This is only easy illusions, you can use harder and complicated ones to harm someone." Lucia-sama dispersed the illusions and the plants and flowers. returned to normal. "So I will teach you the easier ones first."

"Okay!"

* * *

"Hm, you can do some easier illusions. I will teach you harder ones next week." Lucia-sama taught me until evening. It's tiring but fun at the same time. We are having a break now, eating cookies and some tea.

"Yes! Thank you very much!"

"..." Lucia-sama stared at me blankly.

"Is there anything bothering you, Lucia-sama?" I asked.

"No. Ah, right, you can use mists to conceal yourself as well. I taught you last time, right? Did you practice?"

"Yes! I practiced a lot!" I nodded.

"Then let's see who can find out who then." Lucia-sama smiled and stood up.

We went to different rooms to conceal ourselves with mists.

I went out after I conceal myself the best I could. I tried very hard to look for Lucia-sama, but I see nothing at all. _Hmmm._

_*Tap*_

"Found you, Mai." Someone tapped my shoulder.

"Ah, Lucia-sama!" I turned around and saw Lucia-sama, dispersing her mists. "I am such a useless right-hand woman! I can't even conceal myself well..."

"Don't say it like that, you just learnt it last week. If you practice more, you will be better. I'll teach you a way to see me when I conceal myself."

"Really? Yes! Thank you!"

"You just need to do it like this-"

"Oh, okay-"

"You will be able to see me now. Try it." Lucia-sama disappeared right away after saying it.

"Hmmmm...I can see you! Lucia-sama!" I tapped Lucia-sama's shoulder.

"Yes, you have mastered it, tell me what did you see."

"It's very blurry, but I can see you, Lucia-sama!" I smiled.

"Hm, okay then, it's almost time for me to go home now. Let's continue this next time." Lucia-sama took her bag.

"Okay! I will escort you home!"

"Mm."

_Today is such a fun day!_ _I'm honoured and happy that I can be of use to Lucia-sama! I will continued to work hard! I can't wait till the next weekend!  
_

* * *

_**Lucia's POV**_

"Lucia-chan? You're up so early?" Maman asked when she saw me.

"Yes, Maman, Mai is coming." I replied her.

"Oh, that's right, today is Saturday. Mai-chan comes every week." Maman smiled.

_*Ring Ring Ring*_

The doorbell rang, it must be Mai. "I'll open the door."

"Good morning, Lucia-sama!" Mai greeted me with a smile.

"Ah, Mai, you're here. It's early." I looked at my watch. 8:00. She always come at the same time.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you! Then I will leaving now."

"No, It's fine, come in."

We went in and Mai sat down in the living room.

"Wait here. I'll be back after I get ready." I told her.

"Please take your time! I'll wait for you even if it takes hours!"

"It won't take that long! I'll be ready in 5 minutes!" I went back to my room to get ready.

I changed into my sportswear. Took my kusari gama and went down. Mai is talking to Maman.

"I'm done. Let's go." Mai looked up.

"Yes!" She stood up.

"So, what do you want me to teach today?" I asked her. I have been teaching her how to fight this few weeks, now I'm teaching her some basics for an illusionist.

"Up to you, Lucia-sama!" She said enthusiastically.

* * *

"Well then, let's get started. I taught you how to use mists last week, right? Let me see it again." I asked her when we got to the backyard of her house. _It's huge._

"Yes!" She cast some mists. I observed it and nodded. It's pretty good. She's really talented. She could be an illusionist. She mastered everything I taught her.

"I will teach you how to make illusions then." I said to her.

"Illusions?" She look confused._  
_

"Like this." I cast some illusions on the plants and flowers around her, the plants and flowers grew hands and legs and started jumping around.

"Wow!" Mai look amused and happy, like a child._  
_

"This is only easy illusions, you can use harder and complicated ones to harm someone." Lucia-sama dispersed the illusions and the plants and flowers returned to normal. "So I will teach you the easier ones first."

"Okay!" She nodded.

* * *

"Hm, you can do some easier illusions. I will teach you harder ones next week."I taught her until evening. We are having a break now, eating cookies and some tea.

"Okay." Mai answered as she took a sip of the hot tea.

"..." I stared at her.

"Is there anything bothering you, Lucia-sama?" Mai asked me.

"No... Ah, right, you can use mists to conceal yourself as well. I taught you last time, right? Did you practice?"

"Yes! I practiced a lot!" She nodded.

"Then let's see who can find out who then." I smiled and stood up. I can see how well she can conceal herself.

We went to different rooms to conceal ourselves with mists. I waited a bit before going outside. I can see Mai there. I went over there and tapped her shoulder._  
_

_*Tap*_

"Found you, Mai."

"Ah, Lucia-sama!" She turned around. I dispersed my mists so she can see me. "I am such a useless right-hand woman! I can't even conceal myself well..." She said sadly.

"Don't say it like that, you just learnt it last week. If you practice more, you will be better. I'll teach you a way to see me when I conceal myself."

"Really? Yes! Thank you!" She broke into a big smile.

"You just need to do it like this-"

"Oh, okay-"

"You will be able to see me now. Try it." I concealed myself immediately.

"Hmmmm...I can see you! Lucia-sama!" Mai tapped my shoulder after looking around.

"Yes, you have mastered it, tell me what did you see." I asked.

"It's very blurry, but I can see you, Lucia-sama!" She smiled.

"Hm, okay then, it's almost time for me to go home now. Let's continue this next time." I took my bag and said.

"Okay! I will escort you home!"

"Mm." We walked together.

_I look forward to next weekend again._

* * *

**So how is the omake? Please review~**

**Sorry if I skipped a lot, I don't know how to describe Lucia teaching Mai...**

**This is just what I thought of one day, I kinda like the character, Mai. So, I made a omake about her~**

**Hope you like it!**

***Notice***

**I edited the first few chapters, especially the first two chapters, if you have time, you can read it. :D If there's any mistake, do tell me! I kinda rushed it so I didn't check.  
**


	10. The Kokuyou Land

**Here's an update after the omake~ I'm sorry it took so long!  
**

**Reply to the reviews~**

**Allykrau - Yes! You noticed~ I made her character just like bakadera XD Thanks for the review!**

**Viviene001 - Sorry to have kept you waiting! Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review. Enjoy the new update~**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**~Chapter 9~**_

_**The Kokuyou Land**_

We're on our way home now after visiting Ryohei. He has six broken bones, seven cracked, and five missing teeth. I'm not surprised of course, since I already know.

"Lucia-sama~~~" I turned back to see the owner of this voice.

"What is it, Mai?"

"I heard that there's been a lot of assault cases lately. I think it's very dangerous so I should be at your side to protect you at all time!" She said while panting. She must have looked for me.

"I'll be fine. I can protect myself." I pass her a tissue.

Tsuna is feeling uneasy now because of what Reborn told him just now at the hospital. He rushed back to the school to find Gokudera, since he's ranked 3 in Namimori. They came back soon. Gokudera is injured very badly. Shamal treated him though.

They decided to go and eliminate Mukuro. Reborn looked at me before leaving. I shook my head, signaling him that I won't be following. They went out after they are ready. I went back to my room. I think I will go there later on. I'm not prepared yet...

I went down and help Maman with the laundry. We ate lunch together. "Maman, I'm going out." I finally decided to go.

"Okay~ Have fun~"

"Un..." I took my kusari gama from my room and went out. As soon as I stepped out of the house. I summoned my mists. I vanished into the mists.

I reappeared at the highway. I added more mists on myself. Even more than normally. Who knows if Mukuro or Reborn can see through it this time. I walked around the warehouse to find them.

I wonder who's fighting now. I spent some time in the house, so it should be Yamamoto or maybe Bianchi versus M.M.

"Hah, money is more important!" M.M's voice can be heard.

"You're wrong. Money isn't the most important thing. Love is." Bianchi replied with a stern tone.

...So it's Bianchi vs M.M then.

I walked over their direction when someone grabbed my hand.

"Fuuta?"

"Lucia-nee."

"What are you doing here? You can see me? "I ask him.

"Lucia-nee...what sh-should I do? I-I did something wrong..." Fuuta said, tearing up.

"Hmm..." What should I say here? "Don't worry. Just believe in your Tsuna-nii, okay?" I gave him a smile.

"..." Fuuta stared at me and run off without saying another word.

I went over there and discovered that the match had ended.

"Reborn, thank goodness your daytime nap isn't interrupted." Bianchi stared at Reborn, blushing.

Everyone sweat dropped.

I stood beside Tsuna, observing the situation. Reborn woke up from his nap. I stared at him to see if he can see me. I added more mist just in case. They continued talking, that's good...

_**Mukuro's POV**_

"Mukuro-sama."

"Oh. You have awakened? Chikusa?"

"...Yes. The third ranked prey seem to be quite troublesome."

"...Kufufu." He came. I can have some entertainment now. "Birds."

"Yes, Mukuro-sama?"

"M.M lost. Go."I ordered him.

"Yes, sir." He went out.

"Kufufufu."

"Is there anything amusing, Mukuro-sama?" Chikusa asked me.

"Nothing... just, the mouse came back. I will be back in a while..." This will be fun. I can kill some time.

* * *

_**Lucia's Pov**_

_Hn?_ My mists are a bit different today...I wonder why.

"Kufufufu, how will you entertain me today, little mouse?" This voice and this laugh, I look up.

_Mukuro?! Why?_ He hid himself with mists too, so only I can see him. All of them continued walking. Two spears made of mists was shot at me.

I summoned my mist to defend myself from his attack.

_Ugh!_ _W-what?_ My mist disobeyed me? I got hit by the spears because my mist didn't shield me.

"Kufufu. Don't you think it's weird how I did not chase after you the last time we met? I mixed some of my mists in yours. Kufufufu. Now you mists are under my control." He smirked.

_Damn. So that's why._

I stood up from the floor. I tried to run but got caught by his mists. _Shit_. "I will unveil your mask and see your cute little face. Kufufufu." He dispersed my mists and it slowly grew thinner. But then, someone interrupted us.

"Ano... who are you? Are you one of the students?" It's Tsuna.

"Kufufu. Hm...Yes." Mukuro turned his attention to Tsuna. He let go of me immediately. I dropped to the floor. Tsuna can't see me now because Mukuro hid me with the mists.

He even tied me up. I struggled and tried to summon more mists. But then my hands got tied even tighter.

They continued talking but I have no time to listen to them. My top priority is to escape.

I tried and tried. In the end, Tsuna left. And I'm still tied up on the floor.

"Kufufu, the little one has left. Now, shall we continue?" He turned and look at me. He smiled at me sadistically.

I use some illusions and attacked Mukuro. At first he ignored it because it's kinda weak.

I concentrated very hard and successfully use one of my attacks.

_Ghiaccio Nebbiosa!_

Yes! It hit him and his grip loosened. I took this chance to run away. But then in front of me stood a man, Chikusa. I used some illusions on him but it disappeared right when it almost hit him. "It's a good attack...But not good enough. Kufufu." I turned and look at Mukuro. He's must have canceled out my illusion. I felt some needles piercing my back and my whole body went numb._ Damn it..._

"Kufufufu..." And I still need to hear his laugh before I faint...

* * *

I slowly open my eyes. My back still hurts. "Urgh..." I try to stand up but I fall over immediately when I tried to. The needles must have contained anesthetic. I lean against the wall since I can't move. My kusari gama isn't on my waist either. They must have took it. I look around me. A cell. Again. It's pretty dark in here. I can't even see clearly, but I can see a silhouette in front of me. I look up to get a better look.

"M-Mukuro? H-hi?" I smiled awkwardly.

"Lucia, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Italy?" He sat down beside me.

"Um,err, well..." I look away from his gaze.

"..." He said nothing and waited patiently for my answer.

"To look for you." I blurted out. Well, it isn't completely wrong.

"Then why didn't you reveal yourself when we first met? You even ran away from me." He answered almost immediately after my answer.

"...Because-"

_*Thud*_

"Mukuro-sama, the Vongola is heading towards here." Chikusa came in the cell to inform Mukuro. He glanced at me several times but said nothing to me.

"Wait, it seems like the Vongola is here. I need to go. I'll be right back after I possess him. Kufufu." He stood up.

"Wait! Return me my weapon before you leave!" I demanded.

"...Why?"

"Just return it to me! You need hurry and go there right? So give it." I held up my hand, waiting for my weapon.

"Here." I took it and put it at my waist.

_*Clang*_

"You're not going out. I will be back soon. Wait here obediently." Mukuro locked the door of the cell.

"Hey! Wait! Unlock this!" He ignored me. "Don't leave! Hey! You stupid pineapple!" He turned back and glared at me.

"Kufufufu...Pineapple? Wait till I come back!" He left me with a threat and vanished.

"..." I shouldn't have said that. But it really is a pineapple...

Now, how should I get out? Hm...

"_Midori Tanabiku~ Namimori No~_" _Huh? That's_... I looked out of the cell. Hibari is leaning against the wall inside the cell opposite me. Hibird is singiing the Namimori School Anthem while flying around Hibari. "Hibari?!"

"..." No response, maybe it's too far, he can't hear me?

"OY!" I yelled.

"Shut up, herbivore." He replied me.

"Why are you here?"

"Hn." He looked away. Oh, right. He was defeated by Mukuro and got locked up. He must feel angry. Hibird is sitting on his head. It's so cute!

"Never mind then." I checked my body for any injuries caused just now. My shoulder and waist that was cut by the spear has been tended. Just some other minor injuries. If Hibari is here then I'm able to escape easily later. Guess I can relax now.

"Hey, Hibari, are you okay?"

"..." I got ignored again. Not even a 'Hn'. It's boring inside a cell and he won't even talk to me. Just then Hibird flew out from the small window.

"Hey~~~" He closed his eyes, ignoring me.

"So what do you usually do?" I continued talking to him.

"Where did you get your tonfas from?"

"So you like birds?"

"..." Hibari finally opened his eyes and glared at me. "Shut up."

"Fine..." I can hear something from behind the wall. Wait. That means... I force myself to stand up and walked further from the wall. The wall blew up, revealing Gokudera. "You are here too...?" He asked me when he saw me.

"Hyahahaha! Are you thinking this half-dead bastard is going to save you?" Ken pointed at Hibari.

"I could have gotten out myself but never mind." Hibari stood up immediately and smirked. Hibird flew back to his shoulders."Shall I take care of those two animals?" I closed my eyes. A violent scene is going to commence. I can hear the sound of metal clashing.

"Oy. Hurry and get up. Do you want to stay here?" That was fast. I opened my eyes. Hibari is carrying Gokudera. I stood up but staggered. The effects of the anesthetic isn't over yet. "You two go first. I will catch up later." I want to rest a bit first. At least by then the effect of the anesthetic will wear off a bit.

I force myself to walk properly after the short rest. I covered myself with mists. I know Mukuro can see me this time but I don't want to be seen by the others.

* * *

When we arrive there, Mukuro has already started fighting Tsuna. Hibari, Bianchi and Gokudera are lying on the floor, unconscious. I received a glare from Mukuro the moment I stepped into the room. A trident suddenly came flying, a barrier appeared in front of me to block it. "Mai, why are you here?!"

"W-well, I was standing outside your house, waiting for you, Lucia-sama. I wanted to call out for you when you vanished. So I followed you."

"...It's dangerous here, hurry and get out of here-" Fuuta threw the trident again, but this time, towards Mai. "Be careful!" I pushed her out of the way.

"Lucia-sama! Are you okay?!" The trident stabbed my arm.

"I'm fin-" Argh, I suddenly feel dizzy... I look at Mukuro.

_'The trident has anesthetic on it, you will lose your consciousness very soon. I told you not to come.' _His voice rang in my mind._ Damn...It..._

* * *

When I came to, Mukuro have already lost to Tsuna. "Ah! Lucia-sama! Are you okay? You just fainted all of a sudden." Mai asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, how long has I passed out?"

"Um...About 10 minutes."

_*Bang*_

A gunshot can be heard, I look over Mukuro's direction. "Arrivederci." He shot himself with the possession bullet. He started possessing people around him. It's Bianchi first. And then Gokudera. I observed the whole situation, doing nothing. There's nothing I can do anyway, can't mess up the plot.

Suddenly I felt him coming. '_Lucia, I'm sorry.'_ And I was possessed.

* * *

When I woke up, I realized I'm in dreamland, it's been so long since I have been here. This is where Mukuro could come and see me back then.

"Lucia, we can talk now. You haven't given me a proper answer just now." Mukuro appeared out of nowhere.

"Okay, I came to Japan to find you, I'm not fond of being in the Lavinio Family so I escape. Any other question you want to ask?"

"Why didn't you reveal yourself when we first meet? I even injured you..." I flinched.

"T-That's...because I'm in the mafia and I'm afraid you might hate me." I look away.

"Mafia? The Lavinio's? It's okay, I know you needed the help of those weaklings at that moment."

"I know you hate the mafia. And I don't mean the Lavinio's. I think I should tell you, I... Joined the Vongola a few weeks ago."

"The Vongola? Why? You should know I hate the Mafia!" He grabbed my shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry. I needed protection from the Vongola's, the Lavinio has been chasing after me, trying to bring me back to Italy."

"...Tch, I will leave your body now, I can't let them injure you. We will talk later when I possess him." He vanished. I wonder what he thinks about me being in the mafia... I grew sleepier and sleepier. I lay down on the grass field, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**End of chapter~ Will update soon~ **

**Thanks to all who reviewed, followed and favourited!**

**Please Review! Reviews will make me update sooner~**

**Bye~**


	11. Pineapple and Lion

**Here's a update! I'm sorry for the short chapter again! It's because I'm reallyyyy busy these days! But I promise I will update sooner~**

**By the way~ I posted a new fanfic, 'Sawada Yukina'. Please check it out if you have time! Thank you!**

**So...Enjoy this new chapter!**

"Normal Talking."

**"Talking in Italian."**

_Thoughts._

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But I do own my OC~**

* * *

_**~Chapter 11~**_

_**~Pineapple and Lion~**_

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_"Lu-chan..."_

_"..."_

_"...What do you think of here? Will we stay here forever?" He asked me._

_"I hate here, I will definitely get out of here. I will wait for the perfect chance when I'm stronger to escape."_

_"...Are you going to leave me here, alone, Lu-chan?"_

_" You can escape on your own as well! You're strong, just like me."_

_"...Yeah..."_

_"I'll be sure to tell you before I leave, okay? Cheer up!"_

_"You promise?"_

_"Yup, I promise!"_

_"Okay! You must remember about this promise, Lu-chan!"_

_"Mm."_

_A...dream? Why did I dream of him? Come to think of it, I didn't have a chance to tell him before leaving. I wonder if he's angry...Ah! I shouldn't be thinking about this! The most important thing now is Mukuro._ I sat up immediately to get a better look at the situation.

_So what's happening now..._

Mukuro's laying on the floor, with injuries around his body. He glanced at me before closing his eyes. Suddenly, I felt something coming at me, like a gust of wind. I fall back and lost my consciousness.

"So, why are we here again?" I asked him.

"To talk to you for the last time before I go to the Vindice Prison."

"...Okay."

"..."

"..."

Both of us stayed silent for a while.

"About-"

"Just-"

Both of us opened our mouth at the same time. I closed my mouth and let him speak first.

"About the thing you just told me just now...I thought about it and I decided that it's fine, you can be in the Vongola Family." He said to me. "You don't mind-" I tried to say something but got cut off. "Since I will be the Vongola's Boss soon." He smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"Kufufu, I will be possessing him again soon. You can stay there, they can protect you in my stead. And when I possess him, you will be in the family already. Isn't that wonderful? Kufufufu..."

"..." I was speechless. To think he had such thoughts. But at least he's letting me in the Vongola. Problem solved.

"Lucia. I'm leaving." His body is starting to get a bit transparent.

"...Okay. See you soon. You will get out of there soon, right?" I grinned at him.

"Kufufu, of course. Good bye, little one."

"...Hey, wait! I forgot to ask you something!" He turned and look at me amusingly.

"Kufufu, what is it?"

"Why didn't you come and see me the past years? You came lesser and lesser..."

"It's because the mist in the pendant is running out. In the first place, the reason I was able to go and see you was because I inserted a huge amount of my mists in it. But it gets lesser and lesser every time I appear in your dreams." He explained. "Why? Do you miss me? Kufufufu~" He smirked.

"...Yeah."

"Call me anytime when you're in trouble. I will come."

"You can?"

"Kufufu, of course." He smiled at me. "Well then, my time is up. Arrivederci."

"Yeah, bye..." He vanished.

* * *

"-cia-chan! Lucia-chan! Lucia-chan, snap out of it!" When I just woke up, I can feel someone shaking my shoulders frantically.

"W-WHAT? STOP SHAKING ME!" I yelled to stop the shaking.

"Ah! Sorry! What happened to you, Lucia-chan?" It was Tsuna in front of me.

"Nothing, Mukuro came into my mind to talk before leaving."

"Ehhhh? Mukuro?! You mean Rokudo Mukuro?!" Tsuna shrieked.

"...Yeah."

"I think you owe us an explanation, Lucia." Reborn who was silent just now spoke.

"Okay, okay, fine, I'll explain." I started explaining to them. I started from when I met Mukuro in the Estraneo Lab. They remained silent and paid full attention.

"So, that's it." They said nothing, so I will take it as they accepted it.

We went home after that. Hibari, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Bianchi and Fuuta were admitted into the hospital since they had serious injuries.

* * *

_And Another Time Skip~ 1 Week Later~_

* * *

It's been peaceful for the past week. Nothing happened anyway. It's still long before the Varia will arrive. I wonder how is Mukuro. The Vindice Prison is pretty hard to break out after all.

I'm walking to school now. There's only Mai and me today though. Because I had a sleepover at Mai's house so we didn't go to school with Tsuna and the others. We walked together without saying anything. As we continue, we can hear some loud noises in front.

"What's the commotion about?" I said to Mai.

"Lucia-sama, I'll go check!"

"It's fine, let's go together, we need to pass through anyway."

"Hai!"

When we reached there, all we could see is that there's some vehicle in there. There's lot of people crowding around it. I don't know why they are all crowding around. I look at my watch and continued walking.

"Mai, let's go, we're going to be late!"

"S-Sorry, Lucia-sama."

"Wait, that girl over there~ Hey! The girl with brown hair!" Someone behind me yelled.

_Hm? Does he mean me? But who cares, there's tons of brown haired girls around here. I'm going to be late._

"Or should I say...Lu-chan~!"

_L-Lu-chan? There's only one person I know that calls me Lu-chan. But there's no way he's here... He shouldn't be here. _I stopped walking._ There's only one way to find out_. I turned back to look.

"Ah! Lu-chan~ You finally decided to stop ignoring me?" He grinned.

"Leone?!...That uniform, you enrolled?!" He's wearing the Nami-chuu uniform.

"Yup~ Because I heard you enrolled here, Lu-chan~"

"Why are you here-" I look at my watch. "Wait! I'm going to be late! Let's talk later! Bye, Leone!" I waved at him and started running with Mai.

"...Sure."

* * *

Both us run as fast as we could. But I realized Mai's glancing at me a few times.

"Do you have anything you want to ask, Mai?"

"A-Ah, it's just about...that guy just now. Who is he?"

"Oh, he's just one of my friend from my family back then."

"Friend? You mean the Lavinio-"

_*Ding Dong Ding*_

"Ah! The bell rang!" We're a few steps from the classroom when the bell rang. We dash even faster. I open the classroom's door. The teacher isn't here yet.

"See you later, Lucia-sama!" Mai ran off to her classroom that's just next to mine.

I walked into the classroom and sat down on my seat.

"Lucia-chan, why are you so late?" Tsuna asked me when I sat down.

"Got distracted by someone, I'm not late anyway."

_*Bang*_

The front door was opened brutally. It was Gokudera with a pissed off expression. But when he saw Tsuna, he grinned and waved at him.

"See, there's someone later than me anyway~" I pointed at Gokudera who just came in.

Tsuna said nothing, he just nodded and waved at Gokudera.

The teacher came in soon and class started.

_Why is he here...Leone...he's a guy I met back then, at the Estraneo Lab. He's also one of the kids that got experimented. We don't get to meet much because we're not from the same cell. But we get along very well..._

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

I remember...When we met, It was outside the experiment lab. A few kids are waiting outside for their turns to get experimented. Because Mukuro's doing an experiment, I was sitting there alone when someone came and greeted me.

"**Hi there~ Are you alone?**" He smiled at me cheerfully.

"**I'm not-**"

"**I am too! Do you want to be friends?**" He continued without letting me reply.

"**...Sure.**" _Such an energetic person._ He has short red brown hair and a pair of dark green-coloured eyes.

"**I'm Leone. Leone Liotino.**" He smiled at me.

"**I'm Lucia**."

"**Are you Italian? You don't look like an Italian.**"

"**I'm not Italian, I'm Japanese. How about you?**"

"**I'm half Italian and half Japanese!** Can you speak Japanese?"

"Yes."

"Really? That's good~ It's feel a long time since I last spoke Japanese~" He started speaking in Japanese. He smiled again. He smiles a lot. "Then~ Can I call you Lu-chan?"

"...Whatever you want."

"Yay~ Lu-chan~"

"...How long have you been here?"

"Um...About 1 year I think~" _How can he be so cheerful? He's already here for 1 year? I'm only here for a few months and I can't stand it anymore._ "How about you, Lu-chan?"

"3 months." I continued. "How can you be so cheerful? Don't you hate the experiments?"

"...I do hate the experiments. But..." His smiled disappeared. It was replaced by a sad expression.

"Then why-"

"04171. It's your turn. Get up." Someone pulled me up.

"See you, Lu-chan~" He smiled at me. I only nodded as I get pulled away. After that, we meet sometimes when we're waiting outside.

* * *

_*Ding Dong Ding*_

"Haa~ It's finally recess time~" Tsuna let out a happy sigh.

"...Yeah." _Guess I should go and find him._ I stood up. _Wait. I don't know what class he's in. Sigh. I forgot to ask. _I sat back down.

"Lucia-chan, did you do you Mathematics homework? It's due today! I forgot!" Tsuna asked me anxiously.

"Hm? Mathematics...homework...Oh! I forgot too." _Guess I'm a bit forgetful._

"What should we do? The teacher will make us stand outside for the whole day! And he's going to make us stay for detention as well!" Tsuna panicked.

"Let's do it now. There's still some time before class starts."

"But...I don't know how to do it..." Tsuna said to me.

"...I'll help you." I let out a small sigh.

"Thank you Lucia-chan! You're a lifesaver!"

"But why didn't you go and find Yamamoto or Gokudera for help?"

"Yamamoto...He forgot to bring his and Gokudera-kun's teaching..." He didn't finish his sentence. But I understand what he wants to say.

We started doing the homework. Both of us concentrated on it. But then, I was interrupted before I get to write anything.

"Lucia-san~ There's someone out here~ He's looking for you~" One of my classmate yelled from the front door.

_'He'?_ I stood up and walked to the front door quickly.

"Lu-chan~" He waved at me.

"Leone! How do you know what class I'm in?"

"I asked around, you're popular after all~ Lu-chan~"

"...Let's go somewhere else to talk."

"Okay~" We decided on the rooftop so we went there quickly, recess isn't very long after all.

* * *

"So...how are you? It's been a long time since we last met." I asked him.

"I'm fine~ How about Lu-chan?" He smiled at me.

"...Fine too." It's relaxing and comfortable being around him. I look at him closely. He didn't changed at all. Still the same cheerful guy. Except for his hair that's a bit longer. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Because~ Because~ Lu-chan, you went missing for quite a long time! I miss you so much! And you didn't tell me before you leave! I'm hurt!" He pouted.

"Sorry, Sorry, I didn't have the chance to tell you." He's still pouting. "Forgive me~ please?"

"Okay then~" He stopped pouting and smiled.

"Really? You're not angry?" He forgave me so fast?

"Of course not! I will never be angry at you, Lu-chan! But!" Leone lifted up his hand to the side and smiled.

"...What?" I asked him.

"A hug~" He said cheerfully.

"..." What he said made me speechless.

"Come on! If you don't hug me, I won't forgive you!"

"...Argh, fine." I walked closer to him and hugged him lightly.

"Yay~"

"Sorry to leave you alone in that family..." I said to him when both of us are silent.

"It's fine~ It's fine~"

"How do you escape anyway?"

"I have my own ways, I'm awesome~ Just like you, Lu-chan~"

"Hm...Okay...How about-"

_*Ding Dong Ding*_

"Ah, the bell! I gotta go! Talk to you later! It was nice talking to you~"

"Okay~ Bye bye, Lu-chan~"

* * *

**~End of chapter~ **

**What do you think of the new character? Does Leone remind you of someone? Please review!**

**Thank you so much for who reviewed, followed and favourited!**

**The drawing of Lucia has finally been completed~! It's the image of this fic! Please do tell me how is it! My friend drew it and she wants to know how is it~**

**Thank you for reading!**


	12. Betrayed

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But I do own my OCs~**

**Reply to the reviews:**

**RYyou : Yup~ Byakuran~ But they are not the same person nor cousins. I made Leone's character alike to Byakuran, just like Mai and Gokudera~ **

**Guest : Here's an update~ Sorry for the wait~**

**Guest: Sorry for the wait~**

**Thanks for the all the reviews~ I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

*****EDITED*** I forgot to add the last paragraph...Sorry! (10/07/2014)**

* * *

**_~Chapter 12~_**

**_~Betrayed...~_**

_*Yawn~*_

_Argh, this is such a waste of time. I'm so bored._

"Hey, why are you here for?" I asked the student sitting 2 seat behind me.

"Fighting. You?" He answered me lazily. He's boring as well.

"Forgot my homework."

"That 2 students over there, be quiet!" The teacher in front of the class yelled at both of us.

"Shut up, you geezer!" The guy behind me yelled back.

"..." _Sigh. 1 more hour._

Where am I you ask? I'm in detention room now, getting detention. Let's go back to 2 hours ago to see what really happened.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_"Lucia-san! You're late, mind explaining?" When I open the door, Nezu was already standing in front of the whole class._

_"I went to the toilet. Women's troubles." I lied.  
_

_"Hmm, fine then. Go back to your seat, class's starting soon." I walked quickly through his desk and went back to my seat. When I sat down, Tsuna looked at me anxiously._

_"Lucia-chan...The homework...You haven't finish it right?"_

_"...Yes."  
_

_"Now pass up your exercise book! And whoever fails to do so will be getting detention after school!" Damn._

_"I'm sorry, Lucia-chan! Kyoko-chan helped me with it just now when you're out. So...I won't be getting the detention...Sorry...I should have waited for you..."_

_"Never mind, it's my own choice to go out."_

_"I'll wait for you after class!"_

_"You don't need to, the detention is always 3 hours long, you don't need to do so. If I remember correctly, you have study lessons with Reborn, right?"_

_"Ah! That's right...I'm sorry!"_

_"It's fine."_

_._

_._

_._

And that's what happened. I'm in the detention room, waiting for the time to pass by quickly. But it's not. Stupid Nezu. It's just homework! And I got sent for detention! He must be holding a grudge against me.

* * *

"You may leave now." The teacher sitting in front said to us. He stood up and left as well.

_Finally._ I got out of the classroom. I walked to the front door. It's pretty quiet now since all of the students went home except for a few prefects. But then I saw a boy there, leaning against the wall, looking bored.

_ Hmm?_ _Why is a student still here? Wait. He look familiar_... I walked closer to get a better look. "Leone?!"

"Ah~ Lu-chan~~" He beamed at me and waved.

I walked over there quickly. "Why are you here? It's already been hours since all the student went home!"

"Ah~ That's because~ Lu-chan~ I heard you got detention because of me! I wasted your time, talking to you on the rooftop! So I waited for you~" He smiled.

"Thanks for waiting, let's walk home now."

"Okay~" He nodded.

"Where do you live anyway?" I asked him curiously.

"Hmm...I don't know..." He said to me. "I just know the way~"

"Okay...Let's walk together for a while before we part ways." Being a forgetful person he's always been, I'm surprised he managed to remember the roads.

"Hai~"

* * *

"Lu-chan~ Where's the girl that was with you this morning?"

"Girl? You mean Mai?" He nodded. "She had business to attend to so she went home."

"Oh...Okay."

_Speaking for Mai, she... Sigh._

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_"Lucia-sama! I'm extremely sorry that I can't wait for you after detention!" She knelt downed immediately after saying that. "Please punish me as you see fit!"_

_"W-What? It's fine, get up. I don't need you to wait for me anyway, you can go home. But what do you have to do?" It's rare for Mai to want to go home herself without waiting for me.  
_

_"My family has an event that's held once a year and my father said that I must go." She got up as told._

_"Okay. Then you can go, don't be late."_

_"Goodbye, Lucia-sama! I'm sorry!" She bowed and ran off in an opposite direction._

_Mai's Mai huh? Always exaggerating things._

* * *

"Ne, Lu-chan." Leone pulled my attention back.

"Huh? What is it?"

"After escaping from the Lavinio family...Are you happy staying here?"

"...Yes. Definitely happier than staying there." I smiled at him.

"...Is that so..."

"Yeah~ And you're here now as well! I'm really happy to see you, Leone."

"..." Leone smiled at me without saying anything. We continued walking until we reached a cross road.

"I'm going right, how about you, Leone?"

"Etto...Left." He pointed to the left after thinking for a while.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah...See you."

Leone walked to the left as I turned and walked right. Just then I felt very dizzy. I couldn't stand and my legs went limp and wobbly. I fell to the ground, without anything around to support my body. I felt breathless and started panting. I couldn't see clearly, everything was blur. I gasped hard for air and I felt someone helping me stable myself.

"Lu-chan..."

"Le...one..." I looked at him but everything was blur, I couldn't see him properly. I know it's him only by his voice.

"Lu-chan...I-I'm sorry."

That was the last thing I heard before closing my eyes and losing consciousness. _Why...Is he sorry?_

* * *

**_Nobody's POV_**

It was a normal sunny morning. Tsuna and the others walked to school while chatting. But the topic they are talking about today is slightly different from usual.

"Lucia-chan didn't come home yesterday... Kaa-san is worried." Tsuna was worried as well.

"Don't worry Juudaime! I'm sure she just went and wandered somewhere. Nothing could have happened to that stupidly strong girl anyway." Gokudera comforted Tsuna.

"Hmm..." But Tsuna's still worried.

"Ahaha that's right, don't worry too much, Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed cheerfully as he patted Tsuna's shoulder.

"I don't know, I just had a bad feeling about this..." Tsuna mumbled.

"Good morning Sawada-kun, Where's Lucia-sama?" Mai who haven't seen Lucia anywhere asked the one who lived in the same house as Lucia.

"Ah, good morning Mai-san. Lucia-chan didn't come home yesterday... I don't- Ah! The time! We have to hurry!" All of them started running. If they're late, they will have to face the demon of Namimori school

.

.

.

_Hibari Kyoya!_

All of them ran like their life depended on it. When they can see the gate of the school, the watch already shows 7:29. That means there's only 1 minute left. Hibari's standing at the gate, crossing his arms and looking at all of them.

"Hurry up! We're almost there, Juudaime!"

"Haa, haa..." Tsuna panted hard. His stamina isn't that good after all.

All of them made it through just in time. They're in the school grounds when the bell rang. All of them are relieved. Well, except one.

"Hn, herbivore. You're late."

"Hieeee!" Tsuna's just a step away from entering the school.

"Come to the disciplinary committee's room later on. There will be punishment." Hibari turned and walked away.

"Haa..." Tsuna sighed.

"Maa, maa, Tsuna, it isn't that bad, right? I'll wait for you after class, okay?"

"Y-Yamamoto...Thank you!"

"Che! Juudaime! I'll wait for you as well! I'll help you with the punishment too!" Gokudera added hurriedly, not wanting to lose to Yamamoto.

"A-ah...Thank you too, Gokudera-kun."

"Let's go, class is starting." Mai spoke.

"Okay, see you Mai-san!"

"See you!"

And with that, all of them seem to forgot to worry about Lucia as they're busy with their own stuffs...Except for Mai, who always thinks of Lucia no matter how busy or whatever urgent business she needs to attend to.

"Lucia-sama..."

* * *

_Why did I faint? And all those symptoms from before...I think I have heard of it before somewhere...  
_

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling still slightly groggy. I tried to move my hands only to discover that my hands are handcuffed to the wall. I immediately lifted my head and look around. It's dark but I could recognize here no matter how dark it is.

_This...Damn it all. Why am back to here again? _I can recognize where I am, because I'm always here back then.

Was it because I fainted? But Leone was beside me...How could I be brought back here? Why am I in the Lavinio Headquarters AGAIN?! _I fainted back then...Was it because of...No. It couldn't be. There's no way._ I tried to summon some mist but nothing happened.

"Are you awake? Lucia?" Someone had entered the cell I'm currently locked in. This sickly voice I have hated so much.

"..." I ignored him and looked away from him, avoiding eye contact.

"Hmm...Ignoring me? That's sad. Anyway, Leone, you can come in as well."

_Leone...?_ I couldn't stand it and lifted my gaze from the ground and look straight at the two man standing there. One was my 'father', Claudio Giorgio. Another one...Leone.

"Leone..." I looked at him in disbelief._ It...It couldn't be him, right? There's no way...Why did he need to do so? There's nothing good if he does this..._

"Leone, you did well. I will grant your wish just like I promised."

My eyes widen at what he just said. I looked at Leone. He knows I'm looking at him but he just won't look up from the ground.

_So it really is him... Those symptoms...I heard of it from Leone. He can create poison and he knows all kind of poison as well. But I just couldn't believe it's him... I'm too naive...I was really happy when I saw him too. It hurts...who knew Leone would betray me..._

"Lucia, how could you just ran off like that? After what I did to you...I raised you, you know." He smiled at me.

But I remained silent, closing my eyes, not even caring whatever he's saying. I'm just shocked and sad that Leone could do this to me.

"I'm your father who raised you! How dare you run away just like that, do you know what happened when you're not here? Huh?" He got furious and started yelling at me.

Suddenly, he stomped his way to face me. He grabbed my face and lifted it up brutally. "Will you look at your father when he talks to you, dearest daughter of mine?" He smiled sadistically. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Now, I have some business to attend to. So I will be leaving now, I will be back soon. Don't miss me too much, Lucia." He let go of me and patted my head. "Oh, by the way, don't think of escaping, the chains are specially made to drain your energy and can seal your mist flames as well. I had the scientists specially made them just for you, Lucia. Be grateful!" He smiled again.

"B-boss...can I stay for a while?" Leone said timidly.

"Sure, I don't mind but not too long." He said to Leone and left the cell.

"...L-Lu-chan...I...I-"

"Shut up! I don't want to see you! Go away!"

"Lu-chan...Listen-"

"I hate you! I never thought you're someone like this. I...trusted you. How could you. And I was really happy to see you too..."

"..." Leone had a pained look. "I-I'm just sorry..." He turned and left. Locking the cell as well.

_I don't care anymore._ I closed my eyes. Trying to sleep while I still can. I won't be getting any sleep later, based on what I remembered. I slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

_*Smack*_

_Ouch...that hurt._ I was woken up by someone slapping me. It was him again.

"Now, Lucia, how could you sleep this comfortably? Anyway, let's get down to business. I will forgive you for escaping as long as you repent and do your missions obediently from now on, okay?" He smiled.

"...No. I joined another family already, I will be cutting all ties with the Lavinio Family. That meaning I will not be doing any more missions as well. Let me go now." I blurted out everything I wanted to say in one go.

"Another...family?" He looked at me in disbelief. But soon reverted back to his creepy smile and said. "Lucia dear, you must still be dizzy from the drugs just now. That resulted in you not being able to think correctly. I will let you rest for a while before hearing your answers again."

"No. I'm absolutely fine. I mean what I said. I'm sick of staying here, I never liked here anyway, you should know that. So let me go." I answered immediately.

_*Bang* _

He grabbed me by the hair and banged it to the wall brutally. "I'm sure you're not in the right of your mind, Lucia. I will let you rethink. Isn't that kind of me? Meanwhile, I will lock you up here until you think it through." He smiled before leaving.

_Tch. So I'm trapped here._

Leone didn't come this time, there's only father. Father left but he left behind two man with suitcases that who knows what's inside. Soon they opened it, and what's inside is something I have always hated yet have always got in contact with...

* * *

**Please review! Pretty please? If there's lots of reviews, I will update sooner!**

** Thank you so much for who favourited, followed and reviewed!**

**I know it's shameless to advertise like this...But I posted another fanfic~ It's "When Primo Encounters Neo Primo" ! Please R&amp;R it if you have time! Thank you~**


	13. The Lavinio HQ Part 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I do own my OCs though~**

**Reply to the reviews :**

**Noodlecats : I can't wait to write that part too~ Here's an update, enjoy!**

**fan : Hi! Glad you liked it~ Enjoy the new update!  
**

*****A/N I edited the last chapter, so if you haven't seen it yet, please read that first before starting with this chapter!*****

**The chapter today with be starting with Leone's POV~**

* * *

**_Leone's POV_**

"Now get off and find Lucia, we'll be outside the school waiting."

"..." I got off the car and walked around outside the school, waiting for Lu-chan. _Ah, here she comes!_ That girl she's with...If I remembered correctly, It's...Tsubasa Mai. According to the information, she follows Lu-chan everywhere...It might be a problem then...

"Wait, that girl over there~ Hey! The girl with brown hair!" I yelled. But Lu-chan ignored me. "Or should I say...Lu-chan~!"

She stopped walking and turned back.

"Ah! Lu-chan~ You finally decided to stop ignoring me?" I grinned.

"Leone?!...That uniform, you enrolled?!"

"Yup~ Because I heard you enrolled here, Lu-chan~"

"Why are you here-" I look at my watch. "Wait! I'm going to be late! Let's talk later! Bye, Leone!" She waved at me and ran off.

"...Sure." I waved back at her.

* * *

_*Ding Dong Ding*_

_Recess Time..._

_Class 3-C... _I looked through the papers concerning details of Lu-chan.

"Um...May I look for Lu-ch-...Lucia?" I asked one of the girl in Lu-chan's class.

"Lucia-san~ There's someone out here~ He's looking for you~"

"Lu-chan~" I waved at her.

"Leone! How do you know what class I'm in?"

"I asked around, you're popular after all~ Lu-chan~"

"...Let's go somewhere else to talk."

"Okay~"

* * *

"So...how are you? It's been a long time since we last met." Lu-chan asked me.

"I'm fine~ How about Lu-chan?" I smiled at her.

"...Fine too." Lu-chan...Hasn't changed much...But she look more happy now...She don't have that depressed look anymore. I'm glad.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Because~ Because~ Lu-chan, you went missing for quite a long time! I miss you so much! And you didn't tell me before you leave! I'm hurt!" I pouted.

"Sorry, Sorry, I didn't have the chance to tell you." She smiled. "Forgive me~ please?"

"Okay then~" I smiled back.

"Really? You're not angry?"

"Of course not! I will never be angry at you, Lu-chan! But!" I lifted up my hand to the side and smiled.

"...What?" Lu-chan asked me and looked at me, confused.

"A hug~" I said cheerfully.

"..." Lu-chan look at me like I just said something extremely wrong.

"Come on! If you don't hug me, I won't forgive you!"

"...Argh, fine." She finally gave in and walked closer to me.

"Yay~" She hugged me lightly. I took the chance to prick her neck with my needle. There's only 0.1% of poison in the needle, so there's no effect on Lu-chan now.

She let go of me soon.

"Sorry to leave you alone in that family..." She said to after a while.

"It's fine~ It's fine~"

"How do you escape anyway?"

"I have my own ways, I'm awesome~ Just like you, Lu-chan~" _I can't even escape...I do want to, But..._

"Hmm...Okay...How about-"

_*Ding Dong Ding*_

"Ah, the bell! I gotta go! Talk to you later! It was nice talking to you~"

"Okay~ Bye bye, Lu-chan~" _She seemed really happy. So much more than back then..._

* * *

Lu-chan's having detention now...And all the students are gone as well. It seem like the best chance...But...Lu-chan has wished to leave the Lavinio for as long as I knew her, now that she escaped, I'm going to bring her back again? Isn't that too heartless?

"Leone?!"

"Ah~ Lu-chan~~" I waved at her happily. It's nice to see her this happy, but that mean I will be ending her happiness soon...

Lu-chan walked over here quickly. "Why are you here? It's already been hours since all the student went home!" She looked surprised.

"Ah~ That's because~ Lu-chan~ I heard you got detention because of me! I wasted your time, talking to you on the rooftop! So I waited for you~" I smiled at her, _it's my fault...I created the chance and now I have to bring her back so fast..._

"Thanks for waiting, let's walk home now."

"Okay~"

"Where do you live anyway?" Lu-chan asked me.

"Hmm...I don't know..." I answered her. "I just know the way~" I don't even have a place to stay...I'm ordered to bring Lu-chan back as soon as possible, they expect me to do it when I met her so they didn't prepare any accommodation for me.

"Okay...Let's walk together for a while before we part ways."

"Hai~"

* * *

"Lu-chan~ Where's the girl that was with you this morning?" I asked her.

"Girl? You mean Mai?" I nodded. "She had business to attend to so she went home."

"Oh...Okay." _You must check if there's anyone Lucia associates with isn't around her. I don't want anyone knowing she escaped to Japan and was brought back again. _That was what Boss had specially emphasized on.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_*Knock Knock*  
_

_ I knocked on the big brown door nervously. I'm nervous because the boss of the Lavinio Family had called for me.  
_

_"Come in." A gruff voice said.  
_

__"B-Boss...? Is there anything I can do for you?" I opened the door carefully.  
__

_"Ah, Leone, was it? Come, sit down." _

_"Y-Yes." I sat down on the chair, now facing him.  
_

_"I heard you're the only friend of Lucia, isn't it?"_

_"L-Lu-chan? Y-yes, that's correct."  
_

_"Relax, don't be so tense."_

_"A-ah, yes..."_

_"Well, I will say the reason I called for you." He said in a more serious tone. "I want you to bring back Lucia."  
_

_"W-what?"_

_"She escaped 2 weeks ago, I suppose you have heard of it, right? I had sent some men to capture her and bring her back, but all of them failed me." His expression changed. It's now a irritated expression. "So I want you to go to Japan. Find her and bring her back. You miss her too, don't you? If you do it, I'll grant one of your wish, any kind of wish." He smiled.  
_

_"I...Do miss her. But I don't want to bring her back-"_

_*Bang*_

_There was a stack of photos. All of them consist of a woman and a little girl._

_"I wonder how is your sister and your dearest mother doing? They are living here, right?" He pointed at a picture. "I suggest you listen to me and carry out my orders obediently or I might invite your mother and sister to stay here." _

_"..."_

_"So, what do you say?"_

_"I...I'll do it..." _

_"That's good to hear! Now, you'll be departing as soon as possible. I have arranged a flight for you in 5 hours. You don't need to get ready. I have men prepared for things you will be needing." He took out a stack of papers. "And this is information of where she lives, what school she goes too and as well as her friends. _You must check if there's anyone Lucia associate with around her. I don't want anyone knowing she escaped to Japan and are brought back again. Is that clear with you?"__

__"Yes..." __

__"Good. Now get out. I have works to do." His tone was extremely cold.__

__"..." I stood up. "Please excuse me..."__

* * *

"...Lu-chan?" Lu-chan seem to be deep in thought. "Ne, Lu-chan."

"Huh, what is it?"

"After escaping the Lavinio Family..." I tried asking her. "Are you happy staying here?"

"...Yes. Definitely happier than staying there." She smiled. It's been a long time since I seen her smile. Even when we're together, she rarely smiles like that...

"...Is that so..."

"Yeah~ And you're here now as well! I'm really happy to see you, Leone." Me? I smiled awkwardly at her. Lu-chan...What should I do...I don't want to hurt her, she looks so happy being here, if I...brought her back, she will surely hates me...I'll also destroye her happy life here. She just settled down here too...But if I don't...

"I'm going right, how about you, Leone?"

"Etto...Left."

"Okay then, see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah...See you."

I walked to the left but after a few small steps, I turned around and activated my flames, I multiplied the 0.1% poison in Lu-chan's neck using my cloud flames' ability, propogation. When I make the poison, I inserted my cloud flames into it and now my flames and poison are connected. The poison is now strong enough to make Lu-chan weak and lose consciousness. Lu-chan fell to the ground and started panting. I ran over to her and helped her up.

"Lu-chan..."

"Le...one..."

"Lu-chan...I-I'm sorry." She closed her eyes and fainted. I picked her up and carried her.

_*Screech*_

"Come in. We'll be heading to Italy right away." A buff man in suit came out of the car and said.

"..." I walked over slowly.

"The boss has something to say to you." He handed me the phone.

"B-boss..."

"Good work, Leone!"

"..."

"Is there anything wrong, Leone? I'll be waiting for your return with Lucia."

_*Beep*_

Boss hanged up.

I looked over Lu-chan. "Ugh..."She's still panting but slightly softer now.

"I...I'm sorry, Lu-chan..." I patted her head to calm her down.

* * *

_**Lucia's POV**_

_Sigh._ Here it go again. I was used to this anyway. Back when I was weak and isn't skilled. They would do this to me. When I failed my mission, they locked me up and tortured me so that I won't failed the next time when I think of the pain. But this time, it's a bit different. They injected me with some kind of liquid into me. I'm not sure what is it but it makes me feel groggy.

"Ugh..." Today as well, they injected me with it. I feel groggy. "What is this liquid?" I tried to ask them. They turned and started packing the liquid and syringe separately into the suitcases.

"Hey! Answer me!"

They went out after keeping the stuffs.

"Lucia~ How are you? I haven't visited for the past few days." The honeyed voice rang. He came in as the other two man went out.

"Hmph."

"So, what is your answer? I will ask you once again. Will you or will you not come back to this family?"

"Of course-" _What...Is...This?_ I can't control my speech. My own speech. "I wi-" _No! I will not!_

"...N-No!"

"Hmm, is the dose too little?" _Dose? What dose?_

"Hey, bring the suitcase in." Some men came in holding a few suitcases. They opened it and prepared the syringe, they filled the syringe with the liquid again. "Here, boss." The man handed the syringe with care and respect to him.

He walked over to my side and stabbed it into my arms without hesitation. "Will you or will you not?"

"I...will..." _No...! I don't want this!_

"That's a good girl." He smiled.

"...Not!" I managed to squeeze out a word.

His smiled change into a frown. "Tch, how stubborn. But that's weird, this dose is supposingly enough for any human..." He took another in hand. "But oh well, let's just continue." He stabbed another syringe into my arm again.

"Hmm, I'll change my question, what family do you belong to, Lucia?"

"N-Not the Lavin-"

_*Stab Stab Stab Stab*_

This time, he stabbed another 4 syringes into my legs. 2 each.

"...La..Vinio..." I said,

"Finally. Now, that's good." He smiled. "Now, I'll just ask one last question." He took some syringes in his hands and asked. "Will you come back to the Lavinio Family and carry out my orders?"

"...Ye-" I tried to ignored the pain on my legs and arms. "...No..."

_*Stab Stab Stab Stab Stab Stab Stab Stab*_

"Now, Lucia, why are you making this hard for both me and you? Just answer properly and you will be treated better. I'm sure you understand this, don't you?"

He stabbed 2 syringes into each of my legs and arms.

"Lucia, my patience will run out soon. I will only ask this the last time." He said in a irritated tone. "Will you or will you not come back to the Lavinio Famiglia that you love?"

"Y-Y..."

He smiled.

"N-No..!"

"Why you!" He took more syringes and attempts to stab me with it when the man beside him stopped him.

"Mr. Giorgio! Please stop it! If you use anymore of the Lithium, she will certainly die!"

"...Hmph." He put down the syringes. "Then I'll stop here, but I'll come back tomorrow again, Lucia."

I looked up and glared at him. "Hmm? What's with that look? Are you angry? But you sure look pitiful, this drug is awesome."

_Drug...?_

"Oh? You have a confused look. Let me explain to you, then." He said to me. "This is Lithium. It can control a person's mind and speech. When injected into someone, it will obey whatever the user says. And with that, it means Lucia, you will be obeying me from now on. But still, I wonder why you can still resist...Well, it doesn't matter, I'll just inject you with it until you finally give in." He smiled. "I don't mind playing around with you for a long time, Lucia. I have plenty of time anyway."

_What the shit is this? _

"Y...ou...Bast..ard..." I said hardly, the handcuffs' drained my energy and I was stabbed so many times, I don't have the energy to talk. I couldn't stay conscious any longer and I fainted.

"Aww. She fainted. Guess it really is too much then. Never mind, I'll let you rest for now, Lucia."

_*Clack*_

* * *

**End!**

**Sorry if there's any mistake! I rushed it and just checked quickly so there might some mistakes. **

** Thanks for all the new reviews, followers, and favouriters~**

**Please review! I'll definitely update sooner if there's more reviews~**


	14. The Lavinio HQ Part 2 (The Storm)

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But I do own my OCs!**

**Reply to the reviews:**

**Amaya-chan-135 : Glad you liked it! I will!**

**Viviene001 : Yup! Thank you for the support! **

**A/N : So...Here's an update! Well...I'm not really satisfied with how this chapter ended up...I had to rewrite it but still not so satisfied...But still please enjoy it!**

* * *

**_~Chapter 14~_**

**_~The Lavino HQ Part Two (The storm)~_**

_**Nobody's POV**_

In the Sawada household, a group of people are gathered. All of them have the same thoughts. All of them are worried of the same thing. All of them are feeling slightly down. But one, was slightly more anxious than all of them.

"Sawada-kun...There's still no news of Lucia-sama! What should we do?!" The right hand woman of Lucia, Mai, asked.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know as well..." Tsuna said, feeling depressed as well.

It's been a week, Lucia's been missing. No one saw her nor do anyone have news about her.

Everyone is here...Tsuna, Reborn, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Mai, Ryohei...even Hibari who's on the roof with Hibird.

"..." No one said anything. All of them are worried. All of them fell into their own thoughts, thinking of what kind of possibilities that may befall on Lucia.

After a very long moment of silence, a phone rang.

_*Ring Ring Ring*_

It was Reborn's. He picked it up and answered it.

"Ciaossu."

"So have you found anything?"

"Red brown..."

And he hang up his phone.

"I have some news." Reborn said to all who was there.

"What is it?!" Mai asked first.

"According to my informant, he said he had seen Lucia with a red brown haired boy." Reborn said. "It was around 4, on the day all of us last saw her."

"Red...Brown...?" As Mai hear what Reborn said, she was shocked. "Wait...Do you mean that Leone guy?!" Mai who remembered Leone, said.

"Hmm, who might this Leone guy be?" Reborn asked.

"I-I heard from Lucia-sama that he was her friend. From her...family...back then..." Mai suddenly realized something. "Maybe he kidnapped Lucia-sama and brought her back!"

"Hmm...That might be true. That's the only thing that makes sense." Reborn said calmly.

And...The room fell back to the silence just like before. All of them are even more worried.

"So," Reborn spoke suddenly. Everyone's attention was turned to him. "What will you do, Dame-Tsuna?"

"E-Eh?!"

"Well, Lucia's your family, you know."

"S-She is?"

"She joined a few weeks ago. I suppose I have yet to tell you, huh?" Reborn smirked. "Back to the topic. What will you do, Tsuna?"

"W-What will I do...?"

"Lucia's one of the member of your family. And family should care for each other, meaning you should be taking care of her. You're the boss, you have to responsibility to protect her as well."

"...But..." Tsuna hesitated. "I don't even know what happened to her and where she is..." Tsuna looked down to his feet.

"Don't worry, I have some news concerning that. All that's left is, will you save her?"

"...Yes!" Tsuna looked up with a determined look.

Reborn smirked. "Good. Now, let me tell you about the information I just acquired."

* * *

**_Back to Lavinio Headquarters _**

"That's better. You finally obeyed. Now, release her." Giorgio said to the men beside him.

I have been here for a week, I think...They have been injecting me with Lithium daily...I tried to resist...But I guess I can't after all.

"Now, Lucia, go to the room beside the dining room on the second floor, clean up yourself. I'm sure you know the way right?" He smirked. "I will still send someone to guide you just in case you don't know the way."

"Yes."

"For now, you will only be one position below me, I'll assign someone as your right hand man. And you'll be my mist guardian since the previous one was so weak he died."

"Yes."

"I'll give you some freedom, you can talk normally with the people that have the same position as you...My guardians. Other than that, when you're talking to me, you will talk politely. And those that have lower positions than you, you'll not speak to them, understand?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm not such a heartless person so I'll let Leone be your right hand man. And don't forget, you're still my daughter." He smiled.

"Thank you, father."

I stood up, with the help of a man. He guided me out of the cell, and we started walking to our destination.

Soon, we reached. In front of me is a big oak door. I opened it and went in.

"Clean her up and treat her wounds." He ordered the maids. "I will be waiting here outside." And he went outside, closing the door as well.

I went in and observed the room. The whole room is painted light blue. With some furnitures around. There are maids too. Around 6, I think.

"Ms. Lucia , please come here." One of the maid said to me. They lead me to another room. The bathroom. They took of my clothes as I gazed at the mirror, not recognizing myself. I look at myself. I have a grim expression, my eyes...lifeless. I looked pale. Then, I went into the bathtub. Letting them clean me.

"Ah, Ms. Lucia, what beautiful skin you have!" One of the maid said. "Tee hee, how soft too!" She giggled.

"..." I said nothing and ignored her.

"What a rude child...She look so depressed and have a grim expression too..." I heard some other maid whispering. I guess my hearings isn't that bad.

What do they expect me to be? Happy? Cheerful? When I'm in this state? These stupid ignorant maids. Even if I wanted to say something, I can't. I was told not to talk to anyone but him and people who have the same position with me.

I flinched. _Ow._ All my wounds from before..Those syringes and torturing. It hurts when the water come in contact with my wounds. My body is full of cuts and bruises. Some of the wounds opened up again, dyeing the water crimson red.

"Okay, it's done. You may come out now."

I got out of the bathtub as they wiped me dry.

"Here's your change of clothes, please change into it." She offered me the clothes and went out of the bathroom.

I took the clothes and started wearing it. After awhile, I'm done. I'm pretty curious of how the clothes looks like so I walked to the mirror to check.

Hmm...It isn't bad...In fact it looks pretty nice. I'm wearing a suit and a black tights, it looks pretty stylish, I can move pretty well in these clothes too. The only thing I'm not satisfied with is the mafia logo on my right sleeve. It's the logo of the Lavinio.

"It's looks perfect on you, Ms. Lucia!" A maid came in the bathroom to check on me. Maybe I was taking too long. She soon came to my side and tied my hair into a low ponytail._ (A/N Kinda like TYL Mukuro/Yuni)_

"You should get going now." She said after she's done.

"..." I didn't reply anything.

"Okay, we're done. You can bring her to her room." The maid said to the man beside me.

"Yes." He said as we started walking.

"You may take a rest now, the boss says that when he wants to meet you, he will call for you. For now, stay in the room and don't try to escape." He said to me. How meaningless. Even if I wanted to escape. I'm not able to anyway. What's the point of telling me?

"Sir! There's something we need you to take care of! Please come with us!" Another man in suit ran here and said.

"...I suppose you can go there yourself, right?" He looked at me.

I nodded.

He walked away with the other man after seeing my reply.

I slowly walk to my room. My old room. Of course I know the way. But I'm not so excited to go back. I looked out of the window. It's cloudy. The sky's grey too. It looks like there will be a storm soon.

"Ha. Lucia, how useless you are, look at the state you're in now. How pathetic." A voice rang behind me. Ahh...This voice...How I 'missed' it... I turned around to look at his lovely face...

"What do you want, Ciel?" I said to him, irritated.

"Nothing~ I just came to see your pathetic look~" He smirked.

Ciel, a 16 year old boy, with dark red coloured hair and matching crimson red eyes. He's the child of Giorgio but was experimented just the other child. We always compete in every single thing. I won, he lost. I think he hates me a lot. Wait, not 'think', it's obvious he hates me. He laughed at my idea of escaping, he says that I definitely won't succeed anyway. And now...As he said, I'm back here again...

"Well then, bye." I walked to the opposite direction.

"H-Hey! Don't ignore me!" He yelled.

I stopped. "Get lost, Ciel. I'm not in the mood to talk to you." Surprisingly, I really can talk normally when it comes to Ciel. Well, he did say that I can talk freely only to the people who has the same position as me...His guardians. So Ciel should be the storm guardian. He has storm flames after all.

"Tch! Don't act so high and mighty!"

"So? Does it concern you? It's none of your business."

"Yes it does!" He answered right away.

"Why?" I said immediately.

"B-Because...You...Um..." He stuttered.

"Stop shuttering like a little shy kid. How old are you? 4?" I said.

"Ugh..."

"Well, if you have nothing to say, I'm leaving. Bye." I walked away, heading to my destination...

* * *

_**Ciel's POV**_

"Young master, It's time for your daily training."

"Yes." Aldo, my butler, woke me up. I slowly undressed and change into my normal clothes.

"Young master, I heard that...Ms. Lucia is back." He said slowly.

I flinched. My movements stopped._ Lucia? She's back?_

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"You useless damned brat! Why are you so useless?! Lucia's so much better than you" Father slapped me as he said to me. _Lucia again..._

"Now get out of here! I don't want to see your face!" He yelled at me.

I walked out of father's room with bruises all over my body. I went back to my room only to find Lucia, outside my room.

"What do you want?!" I asked her angrily.

"Got scolded again? How pathetic you are." She smirked.

"It's none of your business!" I said as I turned the door knob, entering my room.

To my surprise, she followed.

"Hey! Don't come in!"

"Let me hide. The guards are outside you know, I might get caught." She said.

"Why do I care?"

"I spend my precious hiding time waiting for you out here, you know? Don't you feel guilty, letting me get caught again? At least let me hide for awhile."

"..."

I lay down on my bed, ignoring her presence. She sat down on the floor, quiet as well. We both enjoyed the silence. But soon she spoke.

"Hey, don't you hate staying here? I know you're the boss's son, but it's not like you'll like staying here, right? He even let the scientist experiment you. Don't you hate him?"

"...Don't you think you talk too much?" I said. But it is true that I hate the experiments. But it's not like I can run away...Father was the one who saved me when I'm on the verge of dying. He adopted me when I was living a vagrant life.

"I...have decided. I will ran away from here when I'm older and...stronger." She said. Her voice firm and determined.

"Don't do it. You'll not succeed." I said with a monotone voice. "Since you're so weak."

"Shut up. I'll definitely succeed. Just wait and see."

"..." I said nothing as I close my eyes. I suppose if it's her, she might succeed...But I don't want her to leave...

And then, both of us went back to silent again...

_1 Year Later  
_

"Young master, the boss is extremely angry now. It is best if you do not go and confront him." Aldo said to me.

"Hmm? Why?"

"It's...Because Ms. Lucia had ran away last night."

I smiled._ I guess she really did it_. But then, my smile changed into a frown. _That means I'll not be seeing her anymore._

_Sigh...I hope she lives happily from now on..._

* * *

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_Sigh...So she's back...  
_

"Aldo, I'm going to see her."

"Yes, Young Master."

I walked out of my room, heading to her room. As Aldo told me, she would be heading there. I wonder how is she? It's been a year since I last saw her...Soon, I saw a girl with brown hair. It must be her. Wait. What should I say? _Um..._

"Ha. Lucia, how useless you are, look at the state you're in now. How pathetic." Ah, damn. What had I said. I didn't mean it. It just came out like that...

She turned around. What happened to her...Her eyes are so lifeless...And she isn't her usual cheerful self...

"What do you want, Ciel?" She said with an irritated expression.

"Nothing~ I just came to see your pathetic look~" I smirked. Might as well continue it...

She stared at me for awhile before turning around. "Well then, bye."

"H-Hey! Don't ignore me!" I said as I see her walking away.

She stopped. "Get lost, Ciel. I'm not in the mood to talk to you."

"Tch! Don't act so high and mighty!" I really missed her...

"So? Does it concern you? It's none of your business."

"Yes it does!"

"Why?" She questioned me immediately.

"B-Because...You...Um..." I can't find any reason.

"Stop shuttering like a little shy kid. How old are you? 4?" She said.

"Ugh..."

"Well, if you have nothing to say, I'm leaving. Bye." And so, she walked away.

_Sigh...what have I done..._

I turned and walked away as well...

* * *

**End of chapter! Thanks for reading! If there's any mistake, please do tell me! I didn't check it through it very thoroughly as I did not have too much time!  
**

**Please review! And please tell me how you think of the new OC, Ciel! :)  
**

**Thank you to all who favourited, followed, reviewed!**


	15. The Lavino HQ Part 3 (A ray of hope)

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I only own my OCs!**

**Reply to the reviews :**

**Chieri Sono : Yup! I made Leone's character alike to Byakuran! Thanks for the review!**

**NightlyRowenTree : Glad you liked it! You're the first to say Ciel cute! Thanks for the review!**

**Hitsugaya Hibari Nico Robin : Yeah, a stuck-up tsundere XD And thank you! Thanks for the review!**

**Viviene001 : Glad you liked it! :) Thanks for the review!**

**A/N : Do enjoy the new update! It's longer than the usual chapters! Yay! :D Might have mistakes, if you spot them, feel free to tell me about them! :)**

* * *

_**~Chapter 15~**_

_**~The Lavinio HQ Part 3 (A ray of hope)~**_

The icy cold water flowed out of the pipe...I scrubbed my hands with the intention of washing them. My now bloodied hands. As I see the blood again, I remembered whose blood this is...

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

I arrived in front of a mansion. It was big, but not as big as the Lavinio HQ. I walked into the mansion with heavy steps. I opened the door. Inside, it was pretty loud, the atmosphere seem happy as well. There were around 20-30 people inside. But they were all surrounding three person. One was a cute little girl with two ponytails. Another was a woman with a warm smile. The third one...was the one I was ordered to kill.

All of them stared at me as I entered the house. They became alerted right away and stood up. I immediately cast my illusions. Around 10 of them fell to their knees. The next 10 rushed to me, attempting to fight me. I threw out the poison I had prepared. It was some kind of powder that if you inhaled it you did faint immediately. And, the men fell to their knees once again.

The last group of men rushed at me without fear. This time, I fought them using my Kusari Gama. Soon, the fight ended with all the men on the floor and me with one or two cuts. I walked to the table where the three of them sat as I tightened the grip on my Kusari Gama. The man stood up and tried to attack me.

"What do you want with me?!" He asked.

"You have angered Sig. Giorgio as you have rejected the offer he offered." I said.

"Damn him! The offer he gave was clearly all advantageous to him! I won't gain anything from it and it brings harm to my own Famiglia too!" He took out a hidden knife and tried to stab me. I dodged it quite relaxingly. Next I kicked him in the gut resulting in him falling to the ground. Next I kicked him again, making him unable to stand. Last, I held my Kusari Gama up and stabbed his chest.

"Urgh...P-Please...Leave my wife and d-daughter...o-out of this..." He said weakly before fully losing consciousness.

I walked to the other two with my hand full of blood that isn't mine dripping down. Some blood slid down my face as well. It must have been when I stabbed the man. Their eyes are filled with fear. The little girl looked as if she's gonna cry any time. Well, I was surprised that she had not cried yet. I glanced to the table. I saw a cake. A birthday cake I supposed, and there were 6 candles on it. I looked back at them, tightening my grip on my Kusari Gama because it was getting slippery because of the blood.

The mother stood up, shaking as she said, "P-Please spare the child...S-She's got nothing to do w-with-" She did not get to finish her sentence as I stabbed her with my Kusari Gama. She fell to the floor, bleeding and crying as she looked at her daughter.

"M-Mama...P-Papa..." She looked at the both of them and started crying. Tears cascaded down her now pink cheeks.

I walked towards her as I lifted my Kusari Gama. She closed her eyes, still crying.

In the end, I killed her as well. I looked around. The room was now painted red. Crimson red, the colour of blood. I soon left the mansion and went back to the HQ, with my bloodied Kusari Gama and my hands...

* * *

_End of flashback_

* * *

And here I am, washing my Kusari Gama and my hands...Giorgio had called for me and sent me on this mission. He said that I am to not leave anyone alive in that mansion, and I did as told.

Washing my hands and my face, I looked into myself in the mirror. _I suppose, I'll be here forever...No one's going to save me...From this hell...No one cares about me. I'm sure no one even remembered me. Just like back then, when I'm still alive. No one cared about me, they did rather me dead, or use me._

_So...It's going to be like this?_ I smiled bitterly_. I'll be alone, always alone. Yes...I'm all by myself..._

* * *

_**Time Skip : 3 days later**_

I'm in a room, the room I frequently goes to. They made me come here twice a day. They injected me with Lithium when I'm here. And to start the day, I was injected with one again. I felt groggy as I left the room. On the way, I had met Leone.

"L-Lu-chan..." He walked beside me.

I said nothing as I have no need to say anything to him.

"I-I'm really sorry..." He looked at me with his emerald green orbs. It's been such a long time since I saw him showing this kind of expression. He did never show me such expression...Except a few times when he talks about his family.

"Shut up. Don't talk to me except for missions or information concerning work." I said coldly.

"...T-Then...Here's the information concerning the mission tonight..." He handed me a red coloured fail. "A-And Sig. Giorgio said to go and see him at his office..." I took it from him and walked away.

Sighing (in my heart, of course), I head to my destination which is located at the fifth floor. I wasn't walking fast nor slow, just average speed. As I passed through a certain door, I glanced at it. It was Ciel's room. But I just walk past without stopping.

_*Knock Knock*_

I knocked on the big oak door, even though I don't really want to do so. And then I went in.

"Father, I heard that you have been looking for me. Is there anything that I can help you with?" I said with a monotone voice.

"Lucia. Come here."

I did as told. I went nearer and looked at him in his eyes. Violet ones met with dark brown ones. But the violet one was lifeless.

"..." I kept quiet, signaling him to say whatever shit he wants to tell me. Not like I care though.

And then, he smiled and said. "Lucia, my dear, I'm so happy you're back here again. See this?" He took out some fails for me to see. "Ever since you're back, I've gotten rid of all my enemies and the Lavinio has successfully rise to fame even more!" His smile grew wider.

"...Che." I grumbled slightly. Wait, what? I think I just heard my own voice? But...

"Hmm? What did you say?" He asked me, but still smiling. He must have been too happy.

"I said 'That's good to hear', Father." I said with my monotone voice.

"Oh well, now here's a few more missions for you. Finish them before tomorrow." He took out some papers from his drawers.

"Yes." I nodded.

"These are the things you must take note of-" He started going through the papers and explaining. I didn't really pay any attention since I'm not really interested. "As always, don't leave anyone behind. I don't want to see any survivors. And you sh-"

Che. "You heartless bastard..." Wait just a sec...What was that?

"-ould ...Do you have anything to say?" He looked up from the papers to me.

"It's nothing, Father. Please do continue." I said.

"Ciel will be joining you as well. I think that's all. Now go and prepare for the mission."

"Yes." I turned and walked out of the room with the papers in hand.

I turned the door knob when Giorgio called my name.

"Lucia."

I turned around. Did he found out that I was acting weird? "Yes, father?"

"No, it's nothing." He turned his attention back to his papers.

"I will take my leave then, please excuse me." I tried my best to be polite.

Phew.

I hurriedly walked out of the office. Now, I think I should leave the information at Ciel's room before going back to mine.

* * *

I opened the door into Ciel's room. Well, it seems it didn't change much. Still the same room, messy.

I walked and jumped around just to not stepped on the stuff on the floor until I finally reached the table. I place it down and jumped back to the door again. Sigh, how can he manage to live in such a messy room? Though his butler cleans it up sometimes, but he can messed it up just in an hour.

I turned the door knob and walked out. Now, I can finally go back to my room. I looked at my watch. '2.00'. Guess I have some time to spare before going on to the mission. Guess I'll take a nap. I didn't sleep well these days. Every time I close my eyes, memories of killing someone comes back and haunts me in my mind.

"L-Lu-chan!"

I turned back only to see Leone. But then I turned around again and started walking away.

"L-Lu-chan! Please just listen to me!" He looked desperate.

"Fine!" Let's see what you want to say. I said with a scowl on my face.

"I know you're angry at me and I don't expect you to forgive me. But I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't meant for all this to happen." He lowered his head. "I didn't expect them to use drugs like Lithium. I t-thought it will be just like the past where they will just keep you in the mansion. I didn't know that they will make you suffer this much! I-I had no choice either..."

I looked at him. Eyes started to become soft. At that moment I really wanted to just forgive him. I never wanted to believe that he really will do such things. Should I give him a chance? He's my friend after all. He should be able to understand the pain just by being here. He won't just bring me back here just for stupid reasons like fame, money or any other reasons. But...Why?

"Then...Why did you do so?" I asked, my tone becoming less furious.

"M-My family...My Sorella and my Madre...Giorgio threatened me with them. I tried to move them to a safe place but Giorgio found them no matter how hard I tried. I had no choice Lu-chan... I refused him at first, but he showed my pictures of them. I-I hope you can believe me."

And then, he glanced at me. I remained silent for awhile.

"...Well, I'll think of your punishment when I'm free. Don't think you'll be forgiven that easily." I said.

Tears started forming at his eyes. Cheeks reddened. "Lu-chan~~~~" He extended his arms towards me.

"L-Leone! Stop crying!"

"Thank you for believing me Lu-chan~~~" He smiled. It was a really bright smile.

"Ugh, well, I have to go now. Stop crying okay?"

"Okay~" He smiled grew wider but then it turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'll try my best to make an antidote for you." He said with determined eyes.

"Thank you then." I smiled at him. It was my first smile ever since I came to Italy.

* * *

*Clack*

_Sigh._ I toss the fail to the floor and lay down on the bed. I was feeling really tired. And sometimes, the wound from the needles hurts. 2 needles daily, of course it will hurt. _But...Just now...I'm sure I was able to talk normally. But then I went back to the state where I have to obey him. Does that mean I'm slowly getting control over my body? But how could that be? They still inject me with Lithium twice a day. It's not like they stopped._

_Or...Maybe it was because of the experiments from back then. The Estraneo. I remembered them trying out lots of chemical on me. I was feeling weird sometimes. A fever, coughing out blood, unbearable pain, unable to move, blurred vision, my whole body went numb. I guess my body has some kind of immune system towards poison or drugs?_

_After a long thought, I think the most logical and reasonable reason is that my body will slowly get used to the poison and in the end immune to it. So that's why I'm able to talk normally but not completely yet._

_*Yawn*_

_I really need some sleep...Too tired..._

* * *

I opened my eyes when I feel the bright hot sun. It was warm, much warmer than my room. I was laying down on a field of grass. I smiled as I stood up.

"Mukuro, you're there aren't you~" I asked with a loud voice, since I don't really know where he is.

"Kufufufu, yes Lucia, I'm here." And then he appeared behind me. I looked around, it was the usual place, the wide field of grass with a blue sky and bright sun. You just won't believe the one who created this space is a sadistic pineapple. There's even a coffee table. How nostalgia. It's been so long since I was here.

"So, what are you doing here?" I turned around and asked. " Shouldn't you be in a water tank highly guarded by the Vindice? Are you sure you have enough power to come see me?

"Kufufufu, do not worry my dear Lucia. Of course I made sure I have enough power."

"Sigh. You should keep it for something more meaningful like escaping or something rather than coming here to see me." I sighed and frowned.

"Kufufufu, seeing you is a meaningful thing, Lucia." He said as he patted my head. Ruffling my brown locks.

I smiled and looked at him.

He opened his mouth and said. "Lucia."

"Yes?"

"Are you having problems now?" He asked.

"...No." I hesitated, but not more than a second.

"Really?" He asked me with the tone that he doesn't believe me.

I look to my left. "Yeah. How about you? Wait, I shouldn't ask. You are in a water tank after all. You shouldn't having a good time. Haha." I said as I tried to change the topic. Awkwardly though.

"...Well, you can always tell me if you have any problems Lucia." He frowned slightly but it changed into a smile almost immediately. Not the usual sadistic smile, it was a warm smile. And for the first time we met today, he didn't laugh his usual "Kufufu".

"I know." I said as I showed him the brightest smile I could manage.

"Kufufu." He ruffled my brown locks.

"Hey!"

"Kufufufu, it seems my time is up little one. I'll see you again some time later."

"Yes, Arrivederci Mukuro."

He then disappeared and the surrounding changed, becoming pitch black. And then I woke up. Blinking a few times.

I sat up and smiled slightly._ I guess Mukuro did manage to cheer me up even the slightest._

_Maybe even at here, this dark, cold and heartless place, there is still a ray of hope. It's tiny, but it was able to warm me up slightly._

* * *

**Sig. = Sir.**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review~ It'll make me extremely happy~ I would really love to hear your thoughts as well~**

**Thank you for the favourites/follows/reviews for last chapter.**

**~PurpleCielo1117**


	16. The Lavinio HQ Part 4 (The Rescue)

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! KHR! belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

**A/N : Hey guys! I'm back from my hiatus! And I deleted the chapter containing the Author's note! Sorry for taking so long, I had some serious case of writer's block.  
**

**Reply to the reviews :  
**

**Brightcloud0915 : Here's an update! Thank you for liking this and for reviewing!**

**SilverfeatherSnowstream : *Looks at your puppy dog eyes* So cute! Okay, here's an update! I'm really glad and happy you like the story plot =D Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long! Thanks for the review!**

**Viviene001 : That's good to hear! Thank you for the review!**

**Hitsugaya Hibari Nico Robin : Thank you for leaving such a long review! I appreciate it a lot!**

**********Anyway thank you for your patience and here's the next chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it like always! ^^**********

* * *

**_~Chapter 16 The Lavinio HQ (The Rescue)~_**

"Hey are you done yet!?" Ciel whispered-yelled at me.

"Just a little bit more!" I said in a whispering tone.

"Hurry up! You're taking too long!" Ciel answered, impatience lacing his crisp clear voice.

"Oh shut up! Stop yelling so loudly!" I turned to his direction and scowled at him.

"You're the one yelling! And I think I can hear footsteps sound outside!" Ciel retorted.

_*BANG*_

The door was opened brutally. Men in suit came in through the door. They were all holding weapons on their hands.

"Oh shoot. See, I told you not to yell! It's your fault that they are here now!" I yelled at him in a loud voice. No like there's a need in hiding anymore, they found us.

"It's all because you're too slow that we're found out!" He yelled back.

"Argh! Stop yelling at me and shut up! Let see you try!" I said, irritated, and stood up from the spot.

"Fine! Move!" He answered and sat down on the seat. "And shield me from them!"

"Che!" I stood in front of the table, casting defensive illusions, shielding Ciel and the computer while I attack the other men.

I'm currently on a mission with Ciel. The mission was to sneak into the Boss of this Famiglia's office and hack their system. The goal was to get their information. And the information was inside of the computer is safely locked by a password. An extremely hard to break password.

For goodness' sake, this is too hard! Why in the name of Giotto did Giorgio send us on this mission?! We're both not skilful in this!

I took out another few men as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Are you done yet!?" I turned around and asked Ciel.

Since the amount of men are endless, I fear that before the lackeys are all defeated, stronger reinforcement will come – which is a big problem.

"Almost there!" Ciel answered as he typed on the keyboard quickly. "Hey! Defend properly!"

"Oops." While I turned around to talk to him, some men got past and were shooting at Ciel's direction.

Though they can't see Ciel due to my mists, it could seem they are not stupid at all. They were all aiming at the chair. The information was really truly important to their Famiglia after all.

I knocked out the men and jumped up onto the table. They are all really quick, I was only talking to Ciel for not more than a minute but more of them came into the room. There were at least almost a hundred more.

Some of them aimed their guns at me but the bullets were all unable to penetrate my mist protection. I took out a packet of powder from my pocket.

I tear it open and threw it evenly towards the men; the scent filled the whole room.

"Ciel! Summon your flame!" I summoned my flames and said.

Without replying, Ciel summoned his storm flame.

After a few second, all of them fell on their knees and bubbles came out of their mouths.

_"As long as both of you summon your flames, you'll not be affected by the poison. Those that take in the smell of this powder will faint and not wake up for at least three days." Leone said with the brightest smile I have ever seen._

_Wow, Leone, you sure did a great job in this. It's hard to think that such a cheerful guy could invent such dreadful poisons._

"Ah! Got it!" The sound of typing stopped and was replaced by Ciel's voice. He pulled out the pen drive and stood up. "Let's get out of here!"

"Took you long enough." He handed me the pen drive and I took it. We jumped out of the window and landed on my illusion bird.

Bullets came our way and we dodged. Some grazed us a little though. There's even other weapons coated with flames.

"Tch, so persistent." I mumbled. "You do the attacking, I'll shield you." I said to Ciel.

He took out his gun –which is a very normal looking gun and coated it with his storm flames. He started shooting at the men aiming at us. The bullets he shot out have Storm Flames which has the characteristics of disintegration that can make anything that touches them into decaying and breaking apart.

So, all the other weapons with flames are all destroyed by his bullets.

I casted illusions and mists around us for defence. Normal attacks can't reach us now other than the one with flames.

"Oh, not bad. You have improved somehow." I said in a monotone voice.

"Of cour-"

"Let's hurry back or Giorgio might start blabbering again." I cut him off with a smirk.

And then we're both silent again, only gun shots sounds were heard.

"…So, how have you been this past year?" I heard him said in a low voice.

A small smile tugged itself on my lips. "Not too bad. But it's definitely so much better than being trapped there." I said as my smile faded away when I thought of the circumstances I'm currently in.

_I'm back to here again._

"How about you? Still getting scolded by Giorgio for your incompetence?" I continued, half-teasing him.

"…Sometimes." He gave me an unexpected answer.

"There's something I don't understand. Ciel," I started and paused for a while.

He hummed for me to continue.

"Aren't you the boss' son? Why is he still treating you like other kids? Experimenting, torturing; I mean…It isn't right for a father to treat their child like that…"

"…" Ciel said nothing to reply me. I looked back at him, trying to see what expression he was carrying on his face.

I was shocked to see his expression. It was sad. Sadness filled his crimson red orbs. I had never seen him like this. He was always grumpy, yelling at me. There was times he was embarrassed, happy, shocked…But I have never seen him so…sad.

I opened my mouth to say something, but soundlessly I closed them again. I turned back to the front again, not forcing him to talk if he doesn't want to.

Once again, there were only gun shots sounds. Ciel was still firing, not influenced by our conversation.

But when I thought he will not talk about it, a very meek voice rang, "…Because I'm not his son. …I'm adopted."

_Adopted…?_

_But…He used to say he was his son…So that's why Giorgio's treating him like that. Why didn't he tell me before?_

A thousand thoughts rushed through me. I stayed that way, not uttering a single word, thinking and thinking, until,

"AHH!" An ear-piercing voice rang.

I turned around in surprise. Ciel was clenching his teeth tightly and clutching on his stomach.

Liquid with the same colour as his eyes flowed out of his wounds.

"Oh shit!"

_I must have lost my concentration and the mists and illusions weakened! Damn! He was shot on the stomach!_

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" I strengthened the mists and illusions and asked him. I got closer to him and tried to check whether he was fine.

He looked up with an expression distorted in pain.

Guiltiness filled me.

Without wasting another second, I sped up towards the HQ as fast as I can.

* * *

When we arrived, the men stopped us from going wherever we wanted. Instead they ordered me to go meet Giorgio.

I walked quickly there and put on my façade once again.

"Father, we have returned." I said monotonously while supporting Ciel. "F-Father…" Ciel hardly squeezed out the words.

"Where's the information I wanted." He asked immediately, ignoring the fact that Ciel is dripping blood everywhere.

"Here." I gave the pen drive to him.

"Good. Lucia, are you hurt?" He asked with a smile. "If so, let them escort you to the medical room."

"Please do not worry, father, I'm fine. But on the other hand, Ciel is badly hurt. May I-"

"Che. You again. How useless can you be!?" Disgust was all I could see from his expression. "Getting hurt over such a simple mission! Had I not train you for so many years? You're a disgrace to me!"

"Father, it is entirely my fault that he had ended up like this." I retorted.

"I do not care. Throw him back to his room and do not let him out. It is his punishment for being useless."

"But father!" I accidentally raised my voice a little bit higher.

Giorgio raised an eyebrow at me. "Now, now, Lucia, go to the medical room. I can see some cuts on you."

"I'm fine. Please give Ciel his treatment, father." I looked into his eyes and said. His eyes are cold, icy cold.

"Like I said, theirs is no need to care for that rubbish." He replied me.

"He's your son anyhow! How could you do this to him?!"

"Lucia, are you disobeying me now?"

"…" I grit my teeth. "No, father."

"Then stop helping him."

"Yes, father. I'm sorry. I have been too rash. Please forgive me for my insolence." I closed my eyes tightly and said.

"Well, never mind. Go back to your room and you're not allowed to come out until I send men to tell you."

"…Yes." Taking one last glance at Ciel, I took a step towards the door and went back to my room.

* * *

I sat up once again, pouring myself a cup of cold tea. It was tasteless.

_I wonder how is Ciel now?_

I put down the cup and walked towards the door. I turned the door knob slowly to take a peek at the outside.

There were guards standing outside, guarding the door.

I closed the door quietly and sighed.

_Now what?_

"Oh well…Who knows if the same old trick might work." I smirked slightly and disappeared into the mists.

When I appeared, I was outside of the corridor. It worked! But not very accurate.

It was a good thing that I was already hidden by my mists. The guards couldn't see me.

_It missed the right location a bit. I was supposed to be in Leone's room. Guess I can't use this technique in a place I'm not that used to._

After getting Leone, I disappeared into the mists again with him.

The next place we appeared at was at Ciel's room.

_This time it worked! Maybe because I came here more often than Leone's room._

I dispersed my mists and looked around.

It was dark and I couldn't see a thing. I could only hear sounds of grunting.

After lighting up the room, Leone and I walked towards the bed.

Ciel looked at us in surprise. "W-What are you t-two…doing here?" He asked weakly.

"Helping you." I said briefly. "Leone, can you heal him?"

"Well, I think I can try and reduce his pain, but I cannot heal him fully due to the bullet still being inside his body. I can only stop the bleeding."

"Well, better than nothing. We can't completely heal him or Giorgio will suspect too." I sighed. "Take off your clothes, Ciel."

He did as I said. He took off his shirt and threw it at the floor.

Leone activated his sun flames and started healing his wounds.

Leone was special. He had two flames, unlike others who have only one flame. And I had to admit it's a weird combination.

Sun and Cloud.

_Well, at least that explains his sadistic side and masochist side._

I watched as the bright yellow flames engulfed Ciel's wound. It started healing slowly, but it was definitely healing.

I sighed in relieve when Ciel was no longer grunting in pain nor is his wounds still bleeding.

"That's all I can manage to do." Leone stood up and said to me.

"Thanks Leone." I smiled wearily at him. "We'll be leaving now, Ciel…I'm sorry…" I said to him.

He gave me a small nod and mumbled a thank you at us.

I sent Leone back and fell asleep immediately.

It was at tiring day after all.

* * *

I woke up when I heard knocks on my door. I sat up and got dressed before opening the door.

With a yawn, I opened the door and was shocked by something. When I say shocked, I mean shocked by electricity. Not the kind of mentally shocked.

_So they knew I didn't get enough sleep and wanted to let me sleep more? How considerate._

I wasn't woken up normally; I was woken up by pain. Unbearable pain. I moved slightly and could feel the pain.

I glanced up and saw Giorgio.

"Father, have I done anything wrong? Why am I treated this way?" I said, still keeping my façade on.

"Drop the act, Lucia." He said. "I know you're no longer affected by the Lithium."

"How?" I asked, finally returning back to my normal self.

"Because the person injected with lithium will never show emotion nor will she oppose her master. You did both."

"Tch." I scowled at him. "So what are you going to do now? Kill me?" I asked with a small grin.

"Nope." He answered immediately.

I was slightly confused by his answer. Then what will he do to me?

"If I can't bind you mentally to me, then I shall do it physically, along with your pathetic friends."

Before I was able to say anything, he turned and walked out of the prison after he said something to the guards which I can say it's definitely not a good thing.

He left with a smug smirk on his face.

The guard approached me with weapons on their hands. Guns, knives, and torturing devices.

I shut my eyes tight and waited for the pain. I bit down my lips, stopping any screams from escaping from it.

* * *

"Wow, we're so high up in the sky!"

"Shut up you idiot!"

"Y-You two, please stop fighting…Itte!"

"B-Bossu…"

"OWOOOOH! We're on a jet to the extreme!"

"Ore-sama wants to go even faster!"

"Another word from all of you and I'll bite you all to death."

"Hey, we're arriving soon."

A group of people was creating chaos even on a small private jet. They were heading to Italy, with 8 people on board. All of them gathered together for a different reason but for the same goal.

* * *

I spit out blood and panted slightly. My consciousness is starting to fade away, but I shook my head to stay conscious.

They had tried a lot of thing on me already. Especially the bunch of syringes with different coloured liquid. I heard them say it was to test out which drug can control me better. But it all didn't show any result.

"Hey, let's take a break."

"Yeah, I'm sick of stabbing and then recording the result."

They said to each other and threw the syringes aside.

My eyes widened at what were in their hands. My vision wasn't very clear, but I could see it.

I don't understand why, but till now, I still have the fear towards that thing. Even though there are more dreadful things, but I just can't forget the fear that thing brought to me.

A knife.

I know it's pathetic to be scared of a mere knife.

But I was played with it, cut by it, stabbed by it until I die. The memories of the sharp end slowly sink into my flesh and fresh blood oozes out still remains in my mind.

The pain, the blood, the satisfied smile on their face, I remember them all.

Tears started forming at my eyes.

Meekly, I tried to beg. I begged for them to use any other thing. But they refused.

I could only look as they walked nearer towards me.

_No…NO…NO!_

I struggled, trying to get free from the chains. But it was futile, the chains were the same ones as the one that had bind me before. I can't summon my mists or my illusions.

The handcuffs dig into my flesh because I was using too much force, but still, I didn't stop.

I gave in and shut my eyes tight, trying to forget what was happening right now. Tears cascaded down my cheeks.

"Kufufu~"

I flinched at the voice.

"I never knew you're capable of crying, Lucia."

I opened my eyes and the knife was not in front of me anymore. I felt so relieved.

Mukuro was standing in front of me, looking at me as he stabbed another person with his trident.

"S-Shut up." I retorted as I looked away.

"Oya, oya? Embarrassed? How very cute. Kufufu~" He smirked at me. He took down a few men and caused some ruckus. More men came in but he took them all down relaxingly.

"Hurry up and release me from these chains." I said as I ignored what he said. "They are sapping my energy and preventing me from using my illusions."

Without another word, the chains broke and I fell down to the floor. I struggled to stand up, but my legs are wobbly and they gave up on me.

With a sigh, I looked up at Mukuro. He looked down at me and said, "Stay there and rest, little one. I'll be enough to handle all these." He patted me on the head.

I glared at him and said, "I can still cast illusions!"

"Kufufu~ but too bad I'm done."

I pouted slightly.

He squat down to match my height.

I looked into his eyes. It was filled with seriousness unlike the usual sadistic ones.

With a sigh, he said, "Lucia, didn't I said to tell me if you're in trouble?"

"…"

"And if you're going to lie, you really should change the habit of looking to your left every time you lie."

I felt heat rushed up towards my cheeks.

"Show me your pendant."

I took out my pendant for him. He touched it and a huge amount of indigo flames appeared. It was all sucked into the pendant though.

"I injected everything I could summon now. You'll still be able to see me in dreams." He said with a small smile. "It will also act as a shield, like the one you saw before."

"…Thanks." I muttered under my breath.

"Kufufu~" He ruffled my brown locks. "It seems the loyal doggie and the skylark is here. Well then, arrivederci."

"Hai, hai, I'll see you soon anyway." I waved at him as mists surrounded him and Chrome appeared.

She looked at me with confused eyes and we exchanged greetings. And soon Gokudera and Hibari came.

"Let's hurry up and go! Jyuudaime needs us!" Gokudera said impatiently.

"I would love to leave too, but my legs gave on me." I replied.

"Che! Useless woman!" He strode over and pulled me up.

Supporting me, all of us walked out of the prison.

* * *

When we're on our way, I feel my consciousness threatening to fade away. I couldn't keep myself conscious any longer.

"Gokudera, I don't really care what you do with the Lavinio's. But, please, there is two people I do not wish to see them harmed. I'm not sure where they are, but they should be in the prison."

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me.

"Ciel and Leone…" I said as I closed my eyes. "Don't forget…" And everything blacked out.

* * *

**So here's an extra long chapter, it's pretty rushed, because I plan to hurry and end this arc already. It wasn't meant to be this long. Sorry if this arc bored you all.**

**Thanks for reading and please a leave a review! If there's a lot of review, I'll have the motivation of updating sooner. Short reviews like "I liked it" or "I hate it" is fine too. **

**The next chapter will probably be a filler chapter, any suggestions are welcomed.**

**~PurpleCielo1117**


	17. Family

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! KHR! belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

**Reply to the reviews :**

**anna7818 : I will! :) Thanks for the review!**

**cascioli : Thanks! :D **Thanks for the review!****

**sakazuki123 : I'm so sorry for the late update! **Thanks for the review!****

**Vendori : I'm surprised to see someone liked the long arc! To me, it's boring and doesn't even involve the KHR! characters. But still, I'm happy to see you liked it! **Thanks for the review!****

**A/N : Sorry for the late update! Been busy with other fics and also lack of motivation AND also writer's block. Thank you all for you patience and here's the new chapter! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_~Chapter 17~_**

**_~Family~_**

It was dark. So dark that I can't see or feel anything. It's cold. It's starting to hurt. I can't breathe. It hurts to breathe.

_Where am I?_

I opened my eyes, trying to get used to the dark.

Knives. I could see knives in front of me as my eyes widened.

_Stop it. Stop. I had had enough._

And then Liz appeared as well as Giorgio.

_Why? Why can't I just die?!_

_I should have died back then! I shouldn't have live! I...I wanted to just die! Why am I here again? Why do I have to feel the same pain, go through the same thing again?_

_I hate this!_

I wiped away the warm tears that flowed down on cheeks. I was powerless against them.

They got nearer and started aiming the knives at me. They swing it swiftly and I was barely able to dodge.

A small cut appeared on my cheeks.

I looked up in fear. Trying to stand with my trembling legs, I stumbled down again.

They grinned and I could only look as the knives slowly crept it's way towards me. I closed my eyes and felt nothing happen.

I opened them again and I was at a different place.

_Where?_

I could hear small and unclear sounds. _What is it?_

_"She..."_

_"...mean...Estraneo..."_

_"...wonder...she..."_

_...Who?_

_What are they talking about? The voices isn't so distant and seem familiar..._

Two knives flew towards me all of a sudden as I try to cast my defensive illusions.

"Lucia!" Someone called out at me.

I snapped open my eyes.

_Is this another dream?_

_Then where am I?_

"Lucia-chan! Lucia-chan!"

Someone's calling me again.

_Who...?_

I looked up tiredly as I panted. I shifted my long bangs out of the way.

It was Tsuna. He looked...different.

_Why?_

"Lu-Lucia-chan...S-Stop it..." He said with a pained expression.

My eyes widened as I saw my illusions strangling him. I must have did it unconsciously...I dissolved the illusions as fast as I could.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled and sighed.

"I-It's okay..." He answered.

I looked around. There were only Tsuna and Reborn. And this room looks like a hospital room to me. With it's white wall and white curtains.

"So how long was I unconscious?" I asked no one in particular, breaking the silence in the room.

"T-Three days." Tsuna said.

"That long?" I lay back down with a small thud sound.

"Lucia. I have some matters to talk to you about." Reborn said.

"And that is?" I asked.

"Th-"

"Wait! Where's Ciel and Leone!" I cut Reborn off and sat up abruptly.

"Well, that was what I was trying to tell you. We didn't find them." Reborn sighed as he was cut off, but nevertheless, answered me. "But we didn't destroy that place either. So they should be able to escape."

"Sighs." I bury my face into knees.

_I hope they are fine._

"How about the boss, Giorgio?" I asked.

"In the Vendicare now."

"Vendicare?!" The place where Mukuro was confined! Serves him right. "Its fine now. You can all leave." I mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Tsuna asked with a worried face.

"Yes." I smiled at him to assure him.

"Okay then." He went out of the room with Reborn on his shoulder.

Looking out at the window and letting the wind softly hit my face, I breathe a sigh of relieve.

I had finally escaped that place. I'm not going to be trapped there. It's no longer able to haunt me.

It's gone.

Forever and ever.

I'm free.

A small warm liquid trickle down my cheek. I wiped it away with my fist and laid back down.

A smile tugged itself on my lips.

* * *

_A few days later._

* * *

I buttoned the last button on my shirt and sling my backpack across my shoulders before heading down for breakfast. Closing the door to my room, I greeted Reborn who was on his way to wake Tsuna up.

And now, I'm sure you're curious as to why I'm no longer in the hospital.

I was healed completely. Thanks to Reborn and Ryohei's Sun flames. I was supposed to take another month to recuperate but they healed me and I was perfectly fine in no time. It shocked the doctors of course, but I shrugged it off and got out of the hospital.

It was the usual thing. Tsuna woke up late again and was rushing. Lambo and Ipin was arguing and Bianchi was hugging Reborn. I ate my breakfast quietly and said my thanks after I'm done with it.

Opening the front door and stepping out, I was met with a grinning Mai before she bowed at me. Beside her was Gokudera with his usual scowl. I greeted him before walking away with Mai, leaving the boys behind.

Mai told me all sorts of things that happened throughout the time when I wasn't in school. She was really worried about me and visited me when I was still in the hospital. She cried and said how worried she was. She also decided to follow me from now on and never leaving my side even for a second. I apologize for making her worry but told her there was no need to. But she insisted. Sigh.

And soon, the boys joined us and the usual thing came. Gokudera argued with Yamamoto while Tsuna was kicked by Reborn because he was unable to stop their bickering.

Without realizing it, I giggled.

It was normal. It was just like the usual. Nothing changed.

And normal is good. It was nice to see all these after so long.

But soon I realize it was silent. No sound at all was heard. I look at the with furrowed brows.

"What's wrong?" I asked nobody in particular. No one replied me and so I repeated my question.

"Etto...Well, i-it's just we have never seen you laugh so c-cutely." Tsuna stuttered and Yamamoto nodded with a grin. I glances at Gokudera and find him already looking away with a scowl.

I felt my cheeks burn slightly when I realize they all think the same.

"M-Mai?" I turned to her and wished for her to say something different. She was my last hope.

"I think so too, Lucia-sama!" She replied. My blush deepens as I pulled Mai's hand and ran off to school.

When we arrive, we're all late. By a minute. All because of them.

"Herbivores, you're all late." Hibari stated icily. "Detention is after school."

Everyone groaned.

"I thought I was an omnivore?"

"Hn. You're just an herbivore, don't get cocky." He smirked.

"Hey, can I skip detention if I fight you later? I'll prove to you that I'm an carnivore." I suggested and smirked.

"Offer accepted." He said as he walked off.

"That's not fair, Lucia-chan!" Tsuna whined.

"Tsuna, if you want to skip detention, you could just so the same as me!" I told him. "You can win against him!"

"No way! I don't want to be bitten to death!" He paled.

* * *

I sat down at my seat and Kyoko turned towards me and gave me a little wave. I smiled and waved back.

"Ne, Lucia-chan," Tsuna said to me.

"Yes?"

"Though you're skipping detention, there's a whole bunch of homeworks waiting for you!" He grinned. "And the exams is near too."

"...Damn." I cursed under my breath. "I-"

The door slid open and the teacher walked in with books in his hands.

"Quiet everyone!" He yelled at the class. "Today, we're welcoming new transfer students!"

Everyone started chattering. Talking and mumbling, chuckling and giggling. It was getting loud and noisy.

"Do you know anything about it?" I asked Tsuna.

He shook his head and looked as curious as the others.

"Silence!" The teacher banged his hands on the table and it successfully made the student quiet down. "They are both foreigners so they aren't that familiar with our school. So be kind and show them around and don't treat them rudely!"

"Haiiiii." Everyone replied lazily.

"Okay, you can both come in now." He announced.

Two male strode inside the classroom and stood in front of the class.

"What?" I couldn't help but gasped. "...The hell?"

"Introduce yourself please." The teacher said.

"Hi everyone! My name is Leone!" He smiled brightly at the class as he gave a little wave.

"Ciel." He scowl and mumbled with a irritated face.

"Awww! They are both cute and hot!" The girls exclaimed.

"See that scowl!"

"That smile!"

"No, Leone-sama is the best! Both his smile and his scowls!" Oy, oy, isn't that too fast?Addressing him as 'sama'? God, what is wrong with them.

"Kyaaa!"

"Please students! Quiet down!" The teacher's face was red from anger.

"Leone-kun and Ciel-kun, you can take your seat now. They are just beside Izumi-kun and Kita-kun. Izumi-kun, Kita-kun pleas raise your hand!"

And such coincidence too. One is behind me while the other beside me.

They made their ways to their seat and sat down.

"What are you two-" I turned around almost immediately to Leone and demanded an answer from him.

"Lucia, could you answer this question since you're so smart you don't even need to pay attention to my class." The teacher said.

"Tch." I glanced at the blackboard. "17.7."

He scowls and I knew I was correct from it. He had no choice but to carry on his teachings.

I cast an illusion of the three of us listening attentively at the teacher before turning back to Leone again.

"Lu-chan~ Calm down~" He smiled at me.

"Calm that stupid brain of yours." Ciel said calmly.

"Shut up you!" I turned to Ciel and said. "Now if you don't explain to me in ten seconds, I'll make sure you experience hell." I threatened coldly.

"H-Hai, etto...I found Ciel under some rubbles and got him out of those. We escaped safely together and went to my house. After tending to both our injuries, we decided to come to Japan again!" His smile was still plastered on his face.

"Sigh," I closed my eyes and my featured softened. My anger disappeared as if it never existed when I saw them both safe. "At least you're both safe." I said.

"Yep!" Leone nodded. "Are you okay now, Lu-chan? You're hurt badly..."

"I'm fine now." I flashed him a gentle smile, a smile I had never shown anyone before.

I raised an eyebrow at him when I saw his cheeks slowly reddening.

"Are you sick?" I asked.

"N-No!" He shook his head and said.

He was clearly flustered but Lucia didn't notice it. Ciel was glad he wasn't in Lucia's sight, because he was also flushed red from watching her smile.

"Anyway, we're classmates starting from today!" Leone looked away and decided to change the topic.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Hey Ciel! How are you now?" I blurted out without thinking. "I mean...well...since Giorgio isn't there anymore and...umm..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I'm fine. He's not my real father anyway."

"...That's...Good to hear!" I said.

"Yup." Ciel smiled at me.

Ciel smiled. He smiled. Smiled at me. _Oh my God._ Ciel smiled! That's so rare! I can't believe it!

"Ne, Lu-chan, the illusion, can you dissolve it now?" Leone asked.

"S-Sure." I stuttered, still not out of my daze.

I dissolved the illusion and we stopped talking.

* * *

"School finally ended!" Tsuna whined. "I thought I was going to die!"He rested his chin on the table and said.

"Good thing school ended, ne, Tsuna?" I smiled at him. "But don't forget that you still have your detention!"

"Hieeee!" Tsunasat up abruptly. "I totally forgot about it!"

I laughed and stood up. "See you later!" I patted his shoulder.

Glancing at Ciel and Leone, I made my way towards them. "Where are you both staying?" I asked.

"I rented a room somewhere!" Leone replied.

"I'm staying with him." Ciel stated.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow." I walked out of the classroom and headed towards the field. When I arrived, I wasn't surprised. As I expected, he was already there. Such a blood thirsty guy.

I put down my bag somewhere and rushed towards him with my kusari gama in my hand. He smirked and readied his tonfa as well.

Our metal clashed and a loud sound resonated, signaling the start of our fight.

'I could get some training from this.' I smirked.

* * *

The fight ended with us both having bruises and cuts all over. But it was nothing too serious. I took my bag and walked out of the school. Stepping on the snow that had piled up, I realized it was getting a bit chilly. It started snowing when I was fighting with Hibari.

Shivering slightly, I walked past the park and couldn't believe my eyes. Am I seeing things? I must be too tired-

"Lucia-chan~~"

"Lu-chan~~"

They called out to me.

I blinked a few times before walking towards them. "What are all you you doing here?"

"Well, detention just ended so we decided to stay here and wait for you, Lucia-chan!" Tsuna said.

"Going back home is just bored so we decided to wait for you too, Lu-chan!" Leone said.

"..." I said nothing as I remained on my spot - until something cold hit my face. I winced at the coldness and scowled after brushing off the snow on my face.

I looked around to find who was the person who threw it. It was Yamamoto. His hand is full of snow and he was grinning at me. Without further ado, I threw a snowball at him and officially started the snowball fight.

"A game? How fun, let's join, Gokudera!"

"I won't- Who did that to Jyuudaime!? Don't worry Jyuudaime, I will avenge you!"

"I-It's fine, Gokudera-kun!"

"I want to join too, Ciel~"

"That means we will be holding a snowball competition!" Reborn jumped out and announced. "We will divide you all into three groups! Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto~ Next will be Lucia, Leone, Mai, Ciel~~~ Last will be Ryohei, Dino andddd Hibari~" Reborn smirked. "I'll be your judge~"

"Hieee! Hibari-san is joining?!" Tsuna exclaimed shockingly.

Hibari glared at him and looked at the infant. "I'll fight you." Four words and it's enough to make Hibari agree. "If you win, you can do whatever you want with me. Kya~" Reborn said as he cosplayed as a girl. And it turned Hibari into a bloodthirsty skylark.

We took our places and got ready.

Let the snowball war commence.

A snowball came my way the second Reborn announced the start of the fight. I dodged it swiftly of course and took a snowball that was laying around our base and threw it at Tsuna. Knowing that Tsuna couldn't avoid and that someone will definitely help him, I threw it with all my force. It was really fast and Tsuna didn't even realize. I smirked and waited it.

_*Splat*_

"G-Gokudera-kun?!" Tsuna opened his eyes and said, shocked.

Yes~! Gokudera got hit because he was trying to protect his precious Jyuudaime!

"Gokudera, eliminated!" Reborn announced.

Mai gave me a thumbs up and we continued on the game. Snowballs went flying around, it was kinda crazy but it was fun too. After Gokudera's elimination, it was followed by Mai's (She gave me a thumbs up again and someone targeted her), Ryohei and Dino(He slipped and I took the chance to threw a snowball at him).

So now my team has an advantage. There's only Tsuna, Yamamato and Hibari to eliminate.

I took another snowball in hand and sneaked closer towards Hibari.

Eliminating the strongest one is always the right choice. Behind me was Ciel, backing me up.

Almost there...Almost there...I raised my hand, and aimed. But before the snowball left my hand, a familiar tonfa came my way.

"Wh-"

Weapons are not allowed!

I can't dodge! Damn it!

But the tonfa was knocked away before it came in contact with my face. Mai came running here and kicked it away. Wow. Awesome speed.

_*PWEEET*_

Reborn blew the whistle. Everyone looked at him.

"The rules will be changed now." He said. "You must still use snowballs to fight. But I will permit any other thing other than that rule."

As soon as the sentence ends, a slightly bigger snowball were thrown up in the air - with dynamites in them.

"Hey! Are you trying to kill us?!" I yelled.

"Reborn-san said it was fine! I was using a snowball anyway!" He retorted.

_...If that's how you want to play it...then!_

I made a few snowballs and covered it with mists flames. It looked way bigger than it should be and any one who got hit will have a nightmare. Kufuf- Oops.

Gokudera and Ryohei got hit and almost instantly they fell to the ground. Gokudera mumbled 'aneki' over and over again as his mouth starts to foam while Ryohei just look pale and mumbled 'no more extremes?'.

All of a sudden, Leone threw a pretty normal looking snowball at Dino and he shrieked loudly. He collapsed right after and was still twitching on the floor.

"What's that, Leone...?" I asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Lu-chan~~" He grinned.

_They always say the smiling ones are the scariest ones...I guess that's right._

And soon it was getting even more scary.

Yamamoto took out his katana. Tonfas were in Hibari's hands. Leone took out all sorts of poisons and Ciel activated his flames. Everyone was standing on their own spot without moving and was glaring at each other dangerously. No one had yet made a move.

Just when someone decided to move, a eerie voice rang. "Kufufu." I turned around and saw the pineapple smirking and holding his trident.

"Mukuro!" I yelled. "Why are you here?!"

"How could I miss out the fun? Kufufufufu."

"Hieee!"

And not long after Tsuna's shriek, the whole park turned into a battle field.

There were illusions, flames, dynamites, tonfas, even gunshots. It was no longer a snowball fight.

A smile tugged itself on my lips without me noticing.

I finally have what they call Family.

Not a Famiglia but a Family.

My family.

My smile widens.

_*Splat*_

A snowball landed on my face.

"Who did that!" I yelled as I prepared illusions.

* * *

**After this chapter, I would like to tell you all that there will absolutely no KHR!Boys X Lucia. I can't write romance between them and I just don't want to. But if it's CielxLucia or LeonexLucia, I might still consider it. But the possibility isn't high. Except if a whole bunch of readers wants it. So there will be no romance in this fic, okay?  
**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts! You can give some ideas for the next few chapters or what you want to see because to be honest, I don't know what to write next. If you want to see any omake, give me some idea~  
**

**Merry (late) Christmas to you all!**

**~PurpleCielo1117**


	18. The Trouble Starts Again

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

*** VERY IMPORTANT A/N! PLEASE READ! *  
**

Soooooo since it's Christmas, which means it's December. I noticed that I have been hiatus for about a year. I went and check the date of publish for this fic and guess what? I realized that it's been a year. ONE WHOLE YEAR. OMYGOSH. _*Shocked*_

Well to be precise, it's a year and seven month. I totally missed it…_*Pouts*_ That's what I get for posting this fic during exams xD

**Anyways! To all of you who have favourited/followed/reviewed this fic, are still following and waiting patiently without unfollowing, THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! _*HANDS OUT COOKIES__ AND GIVE YOU ALL A GIGANTIC, WARM AND TIGHT HUG* _and HAPPY 1ST ANNIVERSARY to this fic! xD**

Seriously, I never thought it was possible to reach this far. Because I know that this is a really poorly written fic and has a bad plot with Lucia also partly a Mary-Sue character. And I also thought I might drop it soon because I would come to feel ashamed of this poor work. But who knew quite a number of people like it. Well it was all thanks to you guys who kindly read and reviewed my awful work back then and helped me improved. Not to be shameless, but it was true that I improved a lot.

I hereby promise I will definitely continue this fic and will never ever ever abandon it. But, it might take years. Sorry about that. Life is such a bitch, I know some of you can relate.

**HEY GUYS.** Bet you all be like FUCKING FINALLY.

**Sorry** for the late update! Lack of motivation and writer's block. And I have been super busy with my studies and original novel (which you can check it out at wattpad) too. I'm just so sorry. ;-; But well this is the longest chapter I've ever written for this fic. Yay. Right? XD

Btw, I updated almost every fic and posted some new one shots in one go. Check it out if you haven't.

**AND.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! I HOPE YOU HAVE A BLESSED CHRISTMAS TODAY~~~**

**Warning:** It's been more than half a year, and so my style is bound to change. And i must say it will be slightly different. Hope you all are okay with it. (WOW. EFFING LONG A/N. WOOHOO)

Okay, now you can read on.

* * *

**_Chapter 17_**

The wind gently blows and the curtain slightly moved. Three figures were sitting in the room silently. A baby, a prefect and a normal female. Not a combination you would find every day in life. With eyes closed, they took in a breath of the aroma and breathed out before taking a small sip of the warm liquid in their respective cups. They gulped at the same time as the liquid slowly went down their throats, quenching their thirst and desires.

Slowly the cups were placed on the table again without any sound. They all looked satisfied and there were two wide smiles and one tiny smile. A small fluff of yellow flew in through the window and landed on top of the prefect's head. The raven gently took it down and started petting it with care. The little bird fell asleep almost immediately after that.

The baby went back to writing on the stack of paper he brought with an extremely sadistic smile that surpasses his usual smile plastered on his face. Taking a closer look, it was actually full of questions. Difficult ones even smart students have a hard time with. And there was the name 'Dame-Tsuna' on top left of the first page of the papers.

The brunette girl stood up and walk towards the window. She looked out at the scenery and enjoyed the cool wind that came in contact with her face, caressing her gently. A smile appeared on her face but it turned into a frown right away when she saw something from the opposite building. Well, her vision is close to 20/20.

"Stu-pid." Was what Ciel mouthed to her with a smirk. She was going to shrug it off but his smirk widened and he added "Ug-ly."

She turned around and took a few steps back before materializing her trident. She smiled and and looked at the people in the opposite building before channeling her flames into the trident. She dismissed her trident and went back to sit on the sofa with a sweet *coughs sadistic coughs* smile.

"I see you're in a good mood, Lucia." The baby spoke.

"Why yes I am," I answered as my smile widen. "It's always good to dispose of some idiots."

"You have changed, Lucia," Reborn smirked. "In a good and sadistic way."

I took another sip of my coffee. It went down my throat so smoothly. Ah. The aroma; the taste; everything is perfect. As expected of the coffee Reborn made.

"Where did you get that trident anyways? It reminds me of a certain pineapple head." Reborn said.

"Yeah, I got it from him." I answered. "He said it'd easier to cast illusions if I channel my flames to my trident. It's kind of smaller than his though." Stingy.

Reborn nodded and before I could say another word, the door was opened and Tsuna rushed in. He lost his balance and fell to the ground, as a result of getting pushed in by someone.

"Eh- A-Ah..." Tsuna hie-ed. "I-I-'m sorry to barge in...H-Hibari-san..."

Hibari took his eyes off Hibird and glanced over to Tsuna as he flinched immediately when their eyes met. For once, Tsuna acted less of his usual dame self and stated his purpose of coming in. "I-I'm looking for Lucia-chan and Reborn...Kyoko-chan said she wanted to go shopping now and wanted everyone to come...So you're invited too, Hibari-san..." His voice got meeker and meeker. "U-Um, b-but it's okay if you don't want to though..."

Hibari stood up, attracting all our gazes towards him. He strode over to the cabinet and slowly opened them. Tsuna was still clueless about what's going to happen. I grabbed my cup of coffee and gulped it all down. And as I have guessed, Hibari took out his tonfas and a feral glint lit his eyes like a ferocious wolf.

"Hieee!" Tsuna scrambled to his feet and turned around. I stood up and looked at Reborn, "Thanks for the coffee." I caught sight of his nod before I made my way to the door. "Ne, Hibari-kun." He looked up. "He left a message for you,"

I grinned. "It's on some wall in the school, written in red." I could hear the sounds of the cabinet opening in a loud bang and the disciplinary committee room is now empty. Even Reborn was gone too.

Better meet up with them now.

I closed the door behind me and vanished.

The leader of the disciplinary committee strode with large steps towards the field of the school, and came to an abrupt stop when he found something that didn't belonged to the walls of the school.

There are graffiti on the walls. Red, green and purple words and designs. Clouds that seem to be pouring blood onto green field.

_Weird taste._

Clenching his teeth and keeping his anger in check, Hibari took his tonfas out of god-knows-where and the walls collapsed. It's stuffy with all the dust flying in the air. Hibari huffed and walked away from the mess. At least he feels better now. Screw keeping his anger in too.

The raven snaps his head up to the rooftop. What's that ominous presence? The sun was shining brightly, making it hard for him to identify the owner of the unfamiliar presence. He bought his hand up to reduce the sunlight from entering his eyes as he squinted his steel gray eyes to have a clearer look. Something shone. But it was gone in a split second.

"Hn." Hibari took off again, with his jacket fluttering behind him. On the way to the rooftop, a smirk graced his face. He had a hunch it might be an omnivore or even better, a carnivore. With quick steps, he made it to the stairs and climbed it up without any effort.

"Shishishi~ I want to try fighting him." A blonde with long bangs spoke, "Can I?"

"No. We're leaving right now." A child-like voice replied.

"Bah. You're no fun." He scoffed.

"You can stay,"

His head perked up at his words and waited for him to end his sentence.

"If you want Boss to end your life, that is."

He clicked his tongue. "Let's go then."

The two figures disappeared into thin air the second the words left the blonde's lips. Just in time with that, the door to the rooftop was opened and in came a prefect.

His eyes scanned around and found it to be empty. His scowl deepens as Hibird chirped. Hibari turned and left, with an unsatisfied heart.

He will find whoever it is and he will bite him to death for trespassing.

* * *

_**Back to the originally Lucia's POV**_

After gathering everyone, we went to the shopping district. We went to the arcade and also had lunch at a shop Haru introduced. I had fun and I guess everyone did too. It's really nice to live like this even though I still have no clue as to why I could be in this world. I glanced at my left. Tsuna and the usual gang are there. I glanced to my right. Ciel and Leone are there, bickering a little like usual. I couldn't help but smile. In a world where I shouldn't belong, I now have everything I wanted; everything I couldn't even grasp in my own world.

"Lu-chan!"

My thoughts were cut through like knife on butter. "Mhmm?" I turned towards Leone and hummed.

"They are all watching the street magic show, wanna go?" He pointed at the crowd of people, all merry and loud. They were all cheering enthusiastically.

"Sure." I nodded.

We got close and saw two magicians. One hooded so you can't see his face, making it all mysterious and seemed like a child from his height. The other was hooded too but you could see silver strands of hair fluttering out of his black robe and hood.

The crowds were getting pushy and i was squeezed and made me irritated I was going told leave. But it was impossible. I couldn't move let alone get out. And I'm separated from everyone.

"Any volunteers for our next trick?" The child magician suddenly spoke out loud.

Many people raised their hands but no one was chosen. I scowled, having my entire mind on how to leave and that's how I was caught of guard. All of a sudden I felt some strength pushing from behind me and the next thing i know, i was standing in front of the magicians, just a few steps away.

"Thank you for volunteering, miss."

"I-no, I was push—"

"We would be thankful if you can lend us a hand."

Many boo-ed me while some clapped, waiting for the next trick to be shown. I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to do this either. Oh well. I can't back out now. Just do it and end it quick.

I looked up at them, wondering what i needed to do.

"First, check if this piece of cloth is normal." The child handed me a piece of white long cloth. I took it and examined it. Well, just a cloth it seems. Not as if they would let me find out their trick anyways.

I offered the cloth back at the child. "Yeah. It's normal."

"Now that we have proved this cloth normal and nothing has been done to it, we shall now perform our next trick." The hooded child spoke, loud enough for the crowd to hear. "Your hands please, miss." He held his hand out.

I blinked. Oh. "Okay." I held my hands out in front of him. He took out a rope out of his robes._ Hmm magical robes eh?_

He placed the rope around my wrist and starts to go round and round. I stared at him with one eyebrow raised.

"I won't hurt you, miss." He assured me. But for some reasons, it just didn't seem convincing.

The ropes tightened and my hands were now restrained. It didn't hurt but my hands were tightly tied up together.

"Please wait a moment."

I nodded.

The child walked towards his companion and exchanged words with him. The air around them changed and I saw the taller one smirk.

_Um. Why does this feel very bad?_

My instinct was warning me but before I could go on thinking, the ropes tightened a lot more and my attention was snap back to it. It's starting to hurt. And if possible, the pain is gradually increasing every second.

I tried to break free from the ropes but find myself incapable for doing so. But it's just ropes; how can it be so tight?

Screams echoed throughout the streets and that's when I know my peace was finally broken. Loud yells were heard because the place where the magicians were performing was suddenly filled with smokes. I lost my sight and started coughing.

With eyes closed and my body shaking due to the coughing, I couldn't stand right and felt myself kneeling to the ground.

I clicked my tongue in annoyance. What in the world is wrong with this rope? I scowled and summoned my mist flames. I know I shouldn't do so in public but I'm pissed and there's smoke around me so I guess it's okay.

I tried making illusions of knifes to cut off the ropes so I can break free from the stupid restraint. I was ready to get out of this smoky area but didn't expect that the ropes were not in the least damaged.

_What?_

That's when realization hit me hard.

_The ropes weren't normal._

It's made of flames; mist flames.

_But for there to be mist flames means-_

"Voiiii!" A loud yell echoed throughout the street once again, drowning out the other screams; making them seem less ear deafening.

_Ah, knew it._

The smoke slowly cleared as I squint to see my surroundings. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I looked up, realizing it's Leone.

"Are you okay, Lu-chan?"

"I'm fine. Most importantly, the magicians are our enemies, Leone. Warn the others!" I told him as he widened his eyes.

He quickly nodded and left.

I closed my eyes and focused.

_The ropes are not real. They are just illusions. They weren't supposed to be on my hands. My hands are free._

I kept on repeating in my head and just like a scissor cut through the rope, my hands regained freedom once again. Phew. Free at last. They must have known who I am and my relations with Tsuna if they aimed for me.

"Hn. Seems like you have a pretty strong will."

I looked up at the sky where the voice came from.

A baby in black robe, hood covering his face with a halo on his head is floating in the air.

"I supposed." Well having to die once would probably make someone's will stronger right?

_But why is Mammon here? Shouldn't it originally only be Squalo?_

_Did the future get altered because of me?_

_Dang it. I'm in some deep troubles now. I hope it won't changes too much._

I summoned my trident and held it tightly.

Well first thing first. Gotta defeat him right? First fight with an arcobaleno! Woohoo. Excited, not.

First one to strike has the advantage. Or so I learned from Hibari.

I aimed my trident at him and let my illusions attack him.

Spears pierced through him but his body vanished like mist.

_Tsk, a fake._

I looked around me, but couldn't find him. I covered myself in mist flames as a layer of protection as I spotted the other guys at the other side.

Tsuna's fighting Squalo and the other guys were already hurt.

Guess this won't last too long.

Out of nowhere, my cheek suddenly felt wet. I touched it and realized there was blood.

"Are you sure you can afford looking away? You're going to pay the price of giving away your life, weakling." Mammon said as he manifested in front of me.

I glared at him. "Well, I'm certainly still alive now."

He could cut through my defense. Which means his flames are stronger.

I wiped away the blood and casted new illusions. I shouldn't let my guard down. I shoved aside every though and tried to concentrate on him.

Our illusions clashed, as our flames drained. Neither of us got hurt but at the very least, I cut his clothes and he did too.

I huffed and puffed hard, trying to stabilized my breathing because of the flames I used. It's quite burdening. That's when a loud scream cut through my thoughts like knife on butter.

"Voiii! We're going back, Mammon!" The silvered-haired man waved with a box of what I assumed to be holding the Vongola rings inside in his hand. Belphegor was standing beside him, grinning so widely it's giving me chills. _But why is he here too? Arghh, this is so messed up now!_

"Took you long enough, idiot." He mumbled, voice laced with annoyance. "Wasting all my flames and time."

"You took a long time yourself too, brat!" He shouted at Mammon.

"Oy, oy, the boss is demanding the rings already," Bel said, "I don't want to get a wine bottle thrown at me. Wouldn't mind if it's you guys though, ushishishi."

Squalo's eyes and mine met, and he asked, "Who's that?"

"Vongola's ally. Someone connected to Rokudo Mukuro." Mammon answered and turned around. "Let's get going already."

"Hey wait a sec," Bel was already leaving but I saw his eyes glint evilly behind his bangs and he smirked. He bent down and picked something up.

In his hands were a black fro head with cow print clothes.

_Lambo._ My mind added.

"Let's bring this along to play with. The prince would enjoy some entertainment~" He grinned. "You guys don't mind right?" He asked the guys, lying on the floor, all defeated and in pain. According to the original storyline, they are all supposed to be still weak. Leone was never the strong type so of course he's also lying there. While Ciel was on the ground, looking pained and couldn't move.

_Wow. So this is The Varia, huh?_

Tsuna looked up and tried to stand up. "D-Don't take L-Lambo..."

"Heh, you can't stop the prince, shishishi~" He kicked Tsuna in the stomach and rendered him unconscious.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera glared at the blonde. "You bastard!"

"Little puppies should stop barking." Bel took out his knives and were ready to throw but then Squalo stopped him.

"VOI! Stop playing with those pathetic trashes or I'll slice off your head when Boss thrash around!"

"Fine, fine," Bel kept his knives away and smirked. "The prince will play with the little puppy next time, ushishishi~"

_I should do something. I can still move and it's partly my fault Lambo's taken awa_y.

I made my way towards the guys and said with a reassuring smile, "I'm getting Lambo back. Don't worry about me. I'll be back soon."

"Wait, Lu—"

I followed behind them and jumped up a tree. They were already gone but I could still sense my mist flame that remained on Mammon when I fought him.

I closed my eyes and willed myself to appear where my flames were. When I opened my eyes, I could see the three of them in front of me with Lambo knocked out and silent. Well that's actually quite nice, seeing a quiet Lambo.

I tried to summon some illusions but all of a sudden felt a striking pain in my lower body.

_Wait is this—_

Before I could stop myself from dwelling in all the distractions, I felt dizziness hit me as I collapsed. I was hit by something...

The last thing I saw before blacking out was the purple flames and Mammon.

* * *

**Soooo how was it? Please leave a reviewww~ did my writing improve? Did it, did it?**_***excited**_*** Please leave constructive criticism if you want to!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took me two nights (like seriously, I wrote till almost 4am) to finish this as well as the other fanfics. I hope this will be a Christmas gift you are satisfied with! (And something to compensate for the one year hiatus….)**

**Merry Christmas once again! May you be filled with joy and happiness for the year to come, continue to be blessed by the people around you and be a blessing to others which I'm sure you already are**** :D**

**See you next time! I'll try to update soon. Latest is next Christmas (*slapped* W-Wait I-I was just joking! OwO Don't hit me please! Or maybe not? Hahaha. *awkward laughing*)**

**Thanks for support guys! It's seriously the thing keeping me writing till 4am. Love ya all~~**

**-Kazue**


End file.
